Starch
by Okane-Tsuki
Summary: Ichigo never thought there was someone higher than Yamamoto, but when Yamamoto puts a price on his head a group of spirit detectives are there to help. Bleach/YYH crossover & OC
1. The meetque

Chapter 1: The Meet-Que

"ICHIGO!" Keigo screamed wildly as his friend walked into the class room. He ran in front of him with his arms out for a hug.

"What do you want?" the tall orange haired teenager asked staring down at his brunette friend. Keigo just stood there with his arms still out and Ichigo just looked at him. Finally he decided it wouldn't hurt to give him a man hug, he had been gone for about 4 months now. First he looked around the room and noticed there were only a few students in the room minding their own business. Awkwardly he leaned in and Keigo jumped on him causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards.

Fortunately for him some one large was behind him and caught the two before they went crashing to the ground. Ichigo and Keigo both looked up to see the towering figure of Chad. Keigo's eyes began to swell with tears and he jumped off of Ichigo and looked at Chad and then to Ichigo. "You guys were gone away with each other," he cried, "You always go off and do stuff together for months at a time!"

"Asano, please stop crying," the black haired Mizuiro came up and grabbed Keigo from behind as Keigo tried to fight back.

Keigo ripped out of Mizuiro's grip and faced him tears still streaming down his face, "STOP BEING SO POLITE, have we not been friends since we were five?"

Mizuiro laughed him off and turned to face Chad and Ichigo, "Welcome back."

"Thank you," Ichigo scoffed walking over to his desk and sitting down. He took a deep breath; it had been so long since he had been in school. It really didn't feel like he should be there any longer, he had grown up. He only be 16, but he was already more mature and experienced then most of the kids in his class. With the exception of a few of course, the brave few who have been by his side for so long now.

Outside he watched as Inoue and Rukia met up with Tatsuki in the front of the school. Tatsuki all but tackled them both and then it looked almost as if she was scolding them both. Ichigo had to laugh Tatsuki's heart was in the right place but she was always so tough.

Ichigo felt a familiar reiastu walking into the classroom and he turned to see Ishida grumpily walk in. Ishida stop only for a moment and looked at Ichigo before making his way to his own desk. He was so glad everything was finally over, Aizen was dead and everything had been returned back to normal. He was a little upset but he knew that eventually another enemy would arise. "Once you defeat one, another more stronger will show up and try to out shine the last. War is never ending." The saying kept repeating in his head but he couldn't remember exactly who had said it.

By the time he was done thinking the whole room was full and his teacher was up at the front making some weird remark. He didn't know what possessed his female teacher to say the things she did, he just assumed it was because she was a woman.

By the time lunch came Ichigo spilt into his group of friends he always used to sit with a lunch. They were all eating on the roof when he got the sense someone strong was close by. He looked over the edge of the school and saw a man in a green uniform down on the street in front of the school gates. The man had slicked back black hair and his hands were in his pocket. Ichigo watched as the man just started at the gate and then looked up, and almost seemed like he was looking directly at Ichigo.

"What high school has green uniforms?" he turned back to his friends and they all just started at him.

"Well the Sarayashiki Junior High School has green uniforms, not any high school I know of has green," Mizuiro said as they all looked at Ichigo strangely, why did he care? That school was in the next city over.

"I see," Ichigo said before he ran over to the group of girls on the other side of the roof top. "Rukia, lets go," he said and she looked up at him.

Her large eyes betrayed annoyance at her friend and she didn't know what to say to him. Finally she decided it must be important and she sighed and excused herself from the group and followed Ichigo to a spot where no one would hear them. "What is it?" She asked about ready to smack him unless it was something good.

"Didn't you just feel that reiastu?" He said and she thought about it for a second and then looked back up at him. "I felt it and then I pin pointed it to this kid wearing a green uniform. He is from Sarayashiki Junior High School, we have to go follow him," he said and Rukia just looked at him.

"I didn't feel anything," she said and he grunted and took off after the kid himself. Rukia didn't want to follow, she didn't know what he was talking about. She decided who ever it was he could handle it on his own. She crossed her arms and watched Ichigo leave the school grounds. She turned back and the cheery red headed Inoue was standing next to her watching him run as well.

"Where is Ichigo going?" Inoue asked looking at Rukia with a sad look on her face. She always hated it when they kept secrets from her. She liked being included, was she not an important part of their team?

"He said something about feeling a strange reiastu and some junior high schooler," Rukia said as she watched Ichigo disappear. "He should be fine by himself though."

As Ichigo ran he could sense the kid with the very strong reiatsu, almost stronger than his own. Finally he spotted him and the kid saw he was after him and started to run away. He was fast Ichigo had to admit but he had flash step on his side and in a second he was standing infront of him. The kid stopped and Ichigo noticed he wasn't a kid but almost a man, he looked to be almost 17 or 18 years old, then why was he wearing such an old uniform?

The man smiled and ran his hand over his hair and then stopped once he reached the back of his head. "Hello," he said in a friendly voice, "I was hoping you wouldn't catch up to me until we were somewhere more secluded but I guess this will do."

Ichigo changed into soul reaper form and his body fell out behind him. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Who are you?"

"The names Yusuke Urameshi, spirit detective," he said bowing, "Nice to meet you."

"Spirit detective? What squad are you from," Ichigo said defensively, he had never heard of a spirit detective before.

"Actually I'm not from a squad, I am a detective in direct contact with Koenma," Yusuke smiled, he loved telling people he was employed by the guy under the big guy. "I usually don't deal with Shinigami and the soul society actually I just recently found out about it, and it seems very interesting," Yusuke said and Ichigo wasn't ready to let his guard down just yet.

"What is your job exactly?" Ichigo asked, maybe he was sent there to kill him or something horrible.

"I kill demons," Yusuke laughed, "And no they are not the same as hollows, I'm talking like demons that you learn about in school."  
"Demons?" Ichigo was shocked, ever since he learned about hollows and wholes he just assumed demons were hollows but the human's name for them. "I've never seen any," he spat out and Yusuke took the hands out from the back of his head and put them in his pocket.

"I see that I'm doing a good job then. You know we really were never supposed to mix, detectives and shinigami, but I don't really follow the rules," Yusuke was getting very excited, he almost wanted to test this kids power. The last time he was in Koenma's office he found a file on the Shinigami and soul society. He always thought his friend Botan was the only kind of shinigami, but botan was very weak compared to this guy in front of him.

"What do you want?" Ichigo couldn't believe this, was this guy just pulling his leg? He wondered if Rukia knew anything about these detectives, probably not.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see what kind of powers you had," Yusuke took his fighting stance with his arms out to each side of him, whatever was thrown at him he was ready for it. He had no idea what he was up against but he was sure he could beat him. "I can tell your spirit energy is the largest in the area."

Spirit energy? What was this guy talking about did he mean reiastu? Ichigo reached for his sword attached to his back and the bandages around it unraveled. He wondered what kind of powers a spirit detective had, maybe this would be interesting after all. He felt another person with high reiastu off to the side but he ignored it and looked straight at Yusuke.

Yusuke pointed his finger at Ichigo and was ready at any moment, until he felt her spirit energy. "Go away brat," he called to the person off in the bushes.

"Yusuke what the hell do you think you are doing?" a girl with medium length brown hair came out of the bushes. She was only about 5 feet tall but she had a very studly demeanor about her. "Who the hell is this? He doesn't look like a demon, nor does he feel like one. Are you trying to fight a human?" She walked coyly over to the two men and stood in the middle of them looking at Ichigo. "What are you boy?"

"What am I? What the fuck are you?" Ichigo asked angry that their fight had been disrupted. He was actually eager to fight Yusuke to see what he was made of.

"Name's Rika Gato, now it is your turn," she said studying him closely. She walked up to his sword and looked as if she was admiring it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he said watching her and moving his sword away when she reached out to touch it. "Are you a spirit detective as well?"

"Why yes I am," She said smiling and backing away from him. "Unfortunately me and Yusuke are the only ones left, all the others had other shit to do."

"There's only 2 of you? How many where there before?" He was losing his will to fight for the moment but he knew that he was in for another wild adventure.

Rika put her finger to her mouth in thought and then she looked back at him, "Well altogether I would say like 5." She looked sadly back at Yusuke, yes it was now down to them 2. "How many are in your group?"

Ichigo stopped he really had to think about it, did she mean his general group or the whole soul society? He assumed she meant his general group, well he thought, there was Rukia, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, and most times Renji so that was about six including him. "I say 6 in my main group."

"See now don't look so surprised when I say there was only 5 of us," she said walking back over to Yusuke. She was so small, smaller than even Rukia, Ichigo thought. She was midget size but with the proportions of a normal person. "I believe there was a different reason that Yusuke sought you out other than what he told you," she said looking at Yusuke who was staring off into space. She elbowed him and he snapped back into the conversation.

"I guess, we were just wondering that if we ever need help that there was somebody else out there, you know? Somebody who had our backs," he said putting his hands back in his pockets and kicking at the dirt. "I just wanted to see that if you know when we leave that there will be some strong people put in our places."

"What makes you think that I will be put in your place?" Ichigo didn't know what else to say, were they planning on dying any time soon?

"Because you are like me, you just met up with the Shinigami before you had a near death experience," Yusuke said remembering how he died saving the kid and getting messed up in this whole thing.

"I've had plenty near death experiences," Ichigo said almost to defensively. He decided it was safe to put his guard down and he placed his sword back on his back.

"He meant in your real body, when the soul society finally say they don't want you then Koenma will be after you," Rika said wanting to smack the ignorant bastard. "Your only a year older then when Yusuke became a spirit detective."

"How did you become one?" Ichigo looked at her, there was something strange about her. She didn't really seem like a human, she had a evil reaistu around her.

"Well, you see, I'm a demon, but after I met Yusuke I wanted to use my powers for good. Plus 2 others who had already joined him were demons," Rika said slyly letting her true personality begin to slip through. She started to purr and all of a sudden started to change. On top of her head cat ears appeared and behind her a tail whipped back and forth. Her nails grew longer and pointer, and her teeth turned into fangs. "Of course this isn't my true form, but it's the one I use to fight," she smiled liking the stunned look on Ichigo's face. "You see Gato means cat in Spanish, like it?"

"So you're a demon? I-," Ichigo was stunned, how could these demons be flying under his radar for so long? They must be all around them and he couldn't even feel or see them until now. He began to feel other reiastu's around the area that felt like hers, he was stunned at the amount. The thought came to him again, "Once you defeat one, another more stronger will show up and try to out shine the last. War is never ending." He wished he could remember who had said it. This was his next obstacle, demons like this one before him, but not her directly, she was on his side. Well he hoped they were on his side, they did have similarities.

"Anyways, think about it, and if you are interested or want to just learn more, we stay at an apartment building just around the corner. I'm sure you will be able to sense our spirit energy now, so you can find us," Rika said taking Yusuke's hand and they ran off into the forest around them.

Ichigo merged back with his body and headed back to his house. School would be out soon and Rukia would meet him back there later. He had so much to think about, what was he going to tell Rukia?

A/n: Like it, I just finished watching the bleach episodes that are out and subtitled so far. I figured it was almost like Yu Yu Hakusho so I'm sure this idea has been done before, but I didn't see anything when I did a little skimming so, I hope you like it.


	2. Yamamoto's Plan

Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Yamamoto's plan

As Rika and Yusuke walked back to there apartment, it was obvious that Rika was still very upset. She turned to look at him as they walked, "What was that all about? You didn't have to go out and find him, he would have found out eventually."

"Well I have a feeling Koenma wanted us to do it anyways, why else would he leave that file just sitting out?" Yusuke didn't look at her as he talk he just kept walking forwards. "He's next after we leave; wouldn't it be nice to be reassured that he was capable of protecting this place?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right but, I don't plan on going anywhere soon," she said as they finally reached their front door and Yusuke took out his keys and unlocked the door.

"You aren't planning on going after Kurama?" he said and she instantly went into silent mood and walked off to her room. Yusuke smiled, he got her on that one.

Just as Ichigo had suspected Rukia returned home from school and instantly went to see him in his room. Ichigo just looked up at her as she came and shut the door behind her.

"RUKIA," a loud loin stuffed animal ran and jumped at her chest but she deflected him.

"Kon, cut it out," Ichigo yelled at the modified soul stuck in his stuffed animal. Rukia walked over and sat next on his bed looking at him as he lay there. "I found out some very interesting information today," he said sitting up and looking at her blank face. That's the only thing he hated about her, she always seemed to be looking past you, or surprised, it was like those were her only to emotions. Especially lately she seemed dead behind the eyes even when they were arguing.

"About what?" Rukia asked trying to sound interested.

"Well, have you ever heard of spirit detectives? Apparently they work directly under Koenma and fight demons, not hollows, but demons," he said it was very hard to explain. "I met 2 spirit detectives today, one was a human and the other was a cat demon. Like she was a full fledged demon just like the stories you hear about from the feudal eras." As he explained everything that happened to him she just looked like she was taking the information in, but there was no response that she comprehended it.

Finally after he had explained it all she announced she was going to the soul society to find out more information on these new comers. He was almost too happy to let her go, he knew she really didn't need to but he was going to let her anyways. After he left there was a knock on his door. Then his little sister Karin came in, she was still in elementary school but she was tougher than any junior high student.

Karin just opened the door and looked at Ichigo sitting alone on his bed; she sighed and then left with out saying a word. Ichigo knew she had all the same abilities he did, but he was determined that she would not get mixed up in the shinigami, at least while she was still alive. When she left Kon got off the floor and jumped up on the bed with Ichigo.

"Ichigo, what was this girls valleys like?" Kon said wanting to know more about this woman.

"Wanna see for yourself?" Ichigo said as he stared out the window. For a long time now he had felt like he didn't belong beside the Shinigami. He was very intrigued by the whole demon concept; maybe fighting those was what he was really meant to do. He looked down at Kon and smiled, he had to go find out more. He picked Kon up by the neck and ran out to find Yusuke and Rika. Kon of course screamed the whole way about being choked and saying stuff like he hopes this girl was worth it.

Ichigo stood outside the door and he could feel them inside, he wanted to knock on the door. Before he even got the chance too though Rika opened the door.

"Hello," she said in a friendly voice and invited him inside. Ichigo dropped Kon on the ground and they walked in. "What is this guy?"

"Modified soul in a stuffed animal," Ichigo said just before Kon jumped up to stick his face in between her chest lumps. Ichigo blushed and told Kon to cut it out because Rika didn't realize what was going on and she just looked down at him. "I'm really sorry; I probably shouldn't have brought him."

"Oh no it's okay; poor baby how many people have denied you their ta-tats?" She laughed letting him do what he wanted for a second longer before prying him away and setting him on the floor. "Anyways, welcome to my little abode. Don't let Yusuke convince you that it's our house, its just mine." She led them into the living room that was very well decorated. It had a mod feel with a comfortable feel, the feng-shui was just right. There was a big screen tv in front of the long black couch Ichigo and Kon sat on and Rika pulled a chair in front of them and sat down.

"You have a very nice place, how do you afford all this?" Kon asked looking around amazed it was like nothing he had ever seen in Japan.

"Koenma gave it to me and my ex," she said cringing as she said ex that was twice in one day he was brought up. "But Yusuke's mom kicked him out so he is staying here now. I love this place though, 3 bedrooms and 1 and a half bathrooms, and a full kitchen."

"Was your ex," Ichigo started but stopped when he decided that it wasn't his place to ask her after knowing her for a few hours. He wanted to know more about him though, later he would ask her he thought.

"Thank you for stopping," she said as she looked past them at Yusuke standing in his boxers. "That's cute; you always walk around like that when there's company?" Ichigo and Kon turned around and then quickly looked forward again. Yusuke didn't even try to cover up nor did he look embarrassed. "God damn it Yusuke put some pants on!" Rika screamed at him.

"Why should I?" Yusuke mocked as he put his hands behind his head and started to thrust at the air.

"No one wants to see your little dick," Rika said looking embarrassed she was very glad that Ichigo was not watching what Yusuke was doing. Yusuke stopped and stuck his tongue out before turning to go get some pants on. "I'm really sorry, he doesn't ever walk around like that, I think he was taken off guard and tried to play off as cool or something."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was seeing, this was nothing like he had ever witnessed. Whatever happened to common courtesy or politeness, it was like they didn't even know what it was. But he really didn't mind it as much as he thought he should, it was different he liked it. He glanced over at Kon who was just staring at Rika like he was already in love with her. He made a mental note to never put Kon in his body around Rika or if he had to then to tell her it wasn't him. He looked up at Rika who was shaking her head in her hand.

Rika didn't know what to say, she didn't really anticipate that he would show up so soon. Plus Yusuke's little performance was long from something he normally did, it just made them look bad, like crazy lunatics. It was really awkward just having them sit on her couch, what was she to do? Finally she got an idea; she would take them to Koenma! "How would you like to meet my boss?"

"Um…," Ichigo looked at her, was he ready to meet the great Koenma? "I guess, how do we get there?" Just as he finished his sentence the atmosphere around him changed and all of a sudden he was in a completely different place. He was sitting in a large office with a screen on one wall and a desk piled with papers a little ways from him.

"Whose out there?" a voice from the desk said, it sounded like it was someone very powerful. Ichigo watched as Rika crept up to the desk and told him to be quiet. "Answer me! George is that you?"

All of a sudden Rika pushed all the papers off the desk and screamed "BOO!" A small man with a pacifier in his mouth screamed and fell off of his chair. "Koenma?" Rika said peaking over the desk to look at the toddler. Ichigo walked over and looked over the desk with Rika. The little guy was laying on the ground with twists in his eyes and his pacifier hanging out of his mouth. After a moment the boy sat up and shook his head.

"What do you think you are doing!" he screamed as Rika broke out into hysterical laughter. "Rika that is not funny, you can't just show up like that!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, you always are so fun to scare," Rika began to control her laughter and Koenma sat back up in his chair. "Koenma this is Ichigo Kurosaki, Yusuke found his file on your desk the other day. Well he decided to take matters into his own hands and found him," Rika said introducing Ichigo who was totally dumbfounded.

There was no way that Koenma the son of the ultimate Kami was still just a baby. Not only a baby, but a baby with a binki! But what was Ichigo to do? If this was him, than there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yeah he looks like a baby, but his true form is a grown man. He likes to think he can get away with stuff when he looks like that," Rika said reading his mind.

"I can! Anyways, what are you guys doing looking at files on my desk anyways? Those are all classified," Koenma scolded her.

"It was Yusuke I wasn't there, he figured this was your new recruit," Rika said pointing the blame on Yusuke. She looked up at Ichigo standing next to her, at least she hoped it was their new recruit.

"Well that was not why his file was on my desk," Koenma muttered under his breath but not quiet enough. Rika eyed him suspiciously, and Koenma couldn't keep it hidden any longer.

"Yamamoto wanted um…, permission to, lets say zap away Ichigo's powers. Yamamoto thinks that Ichigo should not be a shinigami until he dies, just like everyone else," Koenma said sadly looking at Ichigo's shocked face, it was sad news indeed, Ichigo was very powerful. Yamamoto saw him as a huge threat since he was still a living human, and incapable of listening to his commands. Since Ichigo wasn't a real shinigami Yamamoto had no control over him, it became evident when Ichigo went into Heuco Mundo against his command.

"What? What did you tell him?" Rika yelled at Koenma wanting to just grab the midget and pin him against a wall.

Koenma looked at her still all depressed, "I said my subordinates would take care of it."

"Oh no we won't," Rika said as a matter-of-factly. She looked over at Ichigo who was looking down at the ground. "Ichigo." He didn't look up at her, "Koenma let me fix it!" She looked at him pleadingly, she held her hands out in front of her. "I will go to Yamamoto and," she started but Koenma stopped her.

"Rika, there is a very good reason why I told him I would do it," Koenma looked at her disappointed that she would act out like that. She didn't control him, and he wasn't going to let her.

A/n: Ah? Ah?


	3. The hunt for the Subsitute Shingami

Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The hunt for the Substitute Shinigami

Rukia knocked on the door of her captain's bungalow, it was late out, but she had to talk to him.

"Come in," a man's voice commanded before he started to cough a little. She stepped in and he looked up at her, "Rukia?"

"Sir, I am so sorry to be coming so late but I have urgent news," she bowed and waited until he told her to sit up and address him. "Ichigo had a run in today with a human and a demon who calls themselves Spirit Detectives."

Captian Ukitake looked at her surprised, he had not heard of them in a few hundred years. "I see, I didn't know there were any left," he said calmly as he sat cross legged at his desk eating some food. He set his chop sticks down and motioned for Rukia to come closer. "You see they used to do our job before Captian-Commander invented the school and the 13 Protection Squads. Before there were hollows, demons infested the world, but then something happened and hollows spilt off from the main demon characteristics and started eating human souls. All the hollows and demons were too much for the detectives so Yamamoto had an idea to train shinigami to defeat them," he said slowly. He remembered learning about them when he went to the academy but after he graduated they stopped teaching about them and destroyed all the information on them.

"Ichigo said there was a cat demon named Rika Gato who claimed to be a detective as well, if they were meant to fight demons, why would one be on there side?" Rukia was very interested in this, she was glad that her Captain had been around long enough to already know this information off the top of his head.

"Rika Gato, is she still alive?" Ukitake laughed, yes, he knew about her as well, she was a very infamous demon, and extremely strong. "She must be 5,000 years old by now," he said and Rukia's face registered shock, that was older than anyone she had ever known about. "Yes, she is a character," he laughed, they always played her off as some evil witch demon, but all the stories he had read about her she seemed very comical.

"So, why is she working as a spirit detective?" She was still confused.

"Who knows, but how do you defeat one of the strongest demons history has to offer? Make her join your cause, I suspect," Ukitake laughed again before he started another coughing fit. He took a drink of water and his fit calmed down and he was able to continue. "It was said they sealed away demons a long time ago, or they just went instinct. Maybe Koenma hired new ones because they started to show up again."

"Why are we not able to sense their reiastu or even see these demons?" Rukia was just full of questions, she didn't mean to bombard him, but she had to know if they were a threat.

"They don't have any, they have a type of spirit energy that we shinigami aren't able to sense, it's a high frequency aura that only strong mediums or other demons can sense it or even see them. Just like humans can't see us," he was glad to see her; she was always one of his favorites. If she wasn't always in the real world then he would make her his lieutenant no matter how much Byakuya whined about it. He was tired before but now he was excited to be hearing about the spirit detectives again, it was always his favorite subject at the academy.

Rukia realized that she was distracting her Captain from his much needed sleep, she thanked him and left without another question.

Ukitake finished his supper and decided he would talk to Kyoraku tomorrow, and he knew they would be back in the musty library researching. He yawned and went to bed awaiting the next day, he took a deep breath and cough up a little blood before passing out.

"Koenma what kind of good reason do you have for listening to that wrinkly old man!" Rika shouted back, she couldn't believe she was supposed to dispose of Ichigo's powers, she refused. She crossed her arms and gave him a glaring look, "Koenma, tell me."

"I don't have to tell you, you just have to do it, you're under my command and you have to do what I say," Koenma yelled back, the only bad thing about employing a demon is they are extremely stubborn.

"Fine you know what; you can talk to me when you decide to stop being a prick!" Rika lifted her hand to smack Koenma on the face but she stop when he flinched. She smiled and suddenly they were back in her living room. "Ugh, I can't believe him!" Rika screamed pacing back and forth.

Ichigo was relieve to be back, he sat back on the couch and noticed that Kon had been there the entire time he was gone. He looked at Kon who looked like he had been having a conversation with Yusuke while they were gone. He grabbed his head as he felt a major migrane hit, what was he going to do? The soul society was against him again, he was getting sick of them anyways, let him be free of all this fighting business. Though deep down he knew he wouldn't be able to take it once his powers were stripped.

"What did Koenma say?" Yusuke apologized to Kon and stood up and watch Rika as she paced.

"He, he, he wants us to take Ichigo's powers away until he dies and finds his way into the academy. 'Just like everyone else'," she quoted. She stopped and looked at Yusuke who was making the same face she did when she was first told. "I know! We can't do that! I mean look at him, do you see him as a threat?"

"No," Yusuke said looking at the depressed Ichigo sitting on the couch. He felt bad; he couldn't do that to him. He thought about what it would be like if he got his powers suddenly ripped from him. He would just have his fists again; he wouldn't be able to live on just his fists. Suddenly his cell phone began to ring and he took it out of his pocket.

"Hello, Yusuke?" a woman's voice came from the other line, it was Botan, and he put it on speaker phone.

"Botan, go ahead what is it?" Yusuke said looking worried.

"Oh Yusuke it is so horrible!" She screeched and they all had to cover their ears, so they wouldn't be damaged. She started speaking so quickly it was in audible.

"Botan! Botan! Slow down," Yusuke said and she went quiet and it sounded like she was taking deep breaths.

"All the other Shinigami are being sent out to earth," she said before she began to sob. Rika stopped walking and looked at Ichigo who was still looking downwards. Rika bit her thumb nail preparing for the worst. "Yamamoto has had permission from Koenma to hunt and kill the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki." There it was the knife in Rika's gut dug in deeper. She watched as Ichigo's face lit up with urgency but it still faced downwards.

"Botan, what is the status on the barrier around the apartment?" Yusuke asked her quickly, would they even be safe there?

"Yamamoto has Captain's who can destroy any simple barrier, why?" Botan was scared her voice betrayed it perfectly even over the phone. She was a shinigami as well but she mostly worked under Koenma and was considered to be in Squad Zero, the special mission's squad. She was just as old as Yamamoto though, they had even once been lovers, but those days were now far from over.

"No reason, thank you for the update Botan," Yusuke said closing the phone and putting it back in his pocket. "Rika they won't even be able to sense a demon barrier," He nodded at her and she looked back at him nervously. "What?"

"I forgot how to do one, usually Kurama did that," She stammered quickly trying to remember the incantation and marking she needed. She knew it was a one line and the marking that was used by people today.

"Well hurry, she said they sent out Captains," Kon screamed at her, even he realized how crucial this was.

"Got it," She screamed picturing the heart star in her mind and slowly saying the spell, "Protect your young from danger, and shield them from cruelty," she screamed and green aura shot out from all around her and then suddenly everything around them went quiet. She fell on her hands and knees and began to breathe heavily, that took a lot more energy then she had prepared for. "Okay we should be good for now," she said looking up at Ichigo who seemed to be far away.

"Ichigo and Kon you will have to stay here for the time being until we figure something out. Man, if we had everyone we could all just go out and kick some ass," Yusuke said helping Rika to a chair.

"Right now we have to stay low of Koenma as well; he gave Yamamoto permission to pull this shit. Maybe I should go talk to Yamamoto, like promise him that Ichigo will promise to listen to him from now on," Rika said finally regaining her strength.

Yusuke laughed, "That is the dumbest plan I have ever heard!" Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they all froze. The knocking quickly became urgent knocking and Rika stood up and went to answer the door.

She opened it to reveal a man in a green kimono and a hat and olden day clogs on, "Hello?"

"Is Ichigo here?" The man said quickly looking around behind him as if he was looking for something.

"No," Rika said this man must have found them and is there to take Ichigo away. She wasn't about to let that happen.

"I know he is in there let me in before they see me!" The man pleaded and pushed his way into the apartment and Rika shut the door behind him. "Kurosaki where are you!" The man started to shout and walk around the house.

"What are you doing, he isn't here," Rika said chasing after the weird man, but he had made his way into the living room.

"Ichigo thank god you are safe," he ran over to Ichigo and he looked up at him.

"Urahara, you shouldn't be trying to help me," Ichigo sighed looking up at the man that trained him in almost everything he knew.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were well hidden, don't worry there are a lot of people speaking out against this, they will call it off in a few days, until then, stay here," the man known as Kisuke Urahara spoke before he left as fast as he had come.

"What a strange guy," Yusuke said hearing the front door open and close.

"Weird, anyways, Ichigo," Rika said but Ichigo had gone back into repression. She walked over and knelt on the floor next to him. She looked up at him from the floor, and he finally made eye contact with her, she smiled. "Ichigo."

"I can't just sit here until someone else does something about it, I have to do it by myself," he said his gaze never wavering from hers.

"You can't do it by yourself, don't shinigami exist to protect?"

"No, shinigami exist to defeat hollows and make them wholes and send them to the soul society or to send a soul to the soul society before it becomes a hollow," he admitted, he had promised that he would use his powers to protect his friends, but this time he was the one in trouble.

"Well, spirit detectives are here to protect humans against demons and any other thing that may threaten them," Rika smiled up at him, but he looked at her with doubt. "Don't worry I can't just sit in places very long either, but until we figure out what we need to do we are stuck."

"Thank you."


	4. The 5 Spirit Detectives

Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The 5 spirit detectives

"I see, Spirit detectives that's very interesting," the man in a pink kimono and rice hat smiled at his sickly friend. "But we must keep this a secret, if he has had a run in with them, that is probably why they haven't found him yet."

Ukitake nodded, he had been thinking the exact same thing. They were both extremely against the hunt for Ichigo; he was a very important strength to the Soul Society. He looked at his long time friend Kyoraku, they were both original Captains besides Yamamoto and Captain of Squad 4, Unohana.

"Well, lets find out more about Rika Gato, more then they mentioned at the academy and see if we can find anything on this Yusuke Urameshi," Kyoraku sighed and they both made their way to the library again. It was becoming a ritualistic habit for them.

After hours of searching the database on the computer Ukitake was able to locate a file that contained the names of the current Spirit detectives as of 2 years previous. There was a list of names and strangely enough a phone number.

.Yusuke Urameshi

.Kazuma Kuwabara

.Yoko Kurama / Shuichi Minamino

.Hiei Jaganshi

.Rika Gato

Kyoraku looked at the phone number and debated on whether or not it was a trap or not. Just when he decided that it was going to be the only way to find out more information, Ukitake found a book with a file in it. They took it to a table and looked at the book, it didn't have a name on the cover.

They opened it and it had a bunch of chapters about old demons that were around the same time Rika Gato was considered a large threat. They opened to her chapter first, it was just a brief summary of what she looked like in each form and then a list of all her known powers and attacks under each category.

…First stage and least dangerous form is a calico cat with mostly black, tan, and white mix. Next least dangerous stage is human form, she appears to be shorter than 5 feet, and looks to be around the age 16-18 years of age. She has brown hair and can suppress aura to appear like a humans. Most dangerous form is human/cat form, her body appears to be human and has cat like characteristics. Black ears appear on her head and a tan and white tail is shown. Her teeth become fangs and her nails grow long and claw like. She has the agility of a cat and the flexibility of the human structure.

Her known powers are mostly physiologistic, strength, and powers that can only be closely described as Quincy like. She can see the future, past, and present anywhere and whenever she chooses, also she can read thoughts, and talk telepathically. When using a strength attack her claws grow even longer to strike an enemy as far away as 10 feet. She is able to constrain spirit particles into any form and shot it out from her fingers. It is also said she has double kantana's but evidence has never been confirmed.

…Yoko Kurama, The thief fox demon. He has 2 forms one as a fox that gives him the speed fasters than any known flash step. Second form is a human fox form, which is his most dangerous. In this form he is able to control any plant life around him and his main weapon is Rose Whip and Death tree. A ruthless A-class demon, and seemed to completely disappear around 200 years ago. Also known as the King of Theives.

…Hiei Jaganshi is a Yokai demon who had a jagan eye inserted in his forehead. He has been seen in human form, and is short with black spiky hair. His Jagan eye is usually covered up by a white ribbon around his head. Known weapon is a katana though not much else is known about him. He is a young demon and not very in control of his powers and is very dangerous.

None of the other two were mentioned in the book, maybe because they weren't demons. Finally they pulled out the file that was in the back of the book. It just seemed to be a plain vanilla folder. When Ukitake opened it, it contained a picture of each today. The first two pictures appeared to be of 2 humans. The first had greased black hair and was making a gun with his right hand pointed out at the person looking at the picture, and he was smiling. He looked just like a goofy teenage human boy.

The next picture was of another human with red hair that curled on top of his head and it was fashioned into some sort of elvis style. "He looks like he has a dildo on his head," Kyoraku whispered and they couldn't help but laugh because it was true. He had the stature and face of a grown man but he still seemed childish. He looked like no threat at all. Finally they closed the folder, someone had recently researched this. The book wasn't dusty and the folder was almost brand new.

"What are you two doing," an old gruffy voice spoke behind them and they both turned around to see Yamamoto.

"Old man Yama," Kyoraku laughed trying to play it off as if he wasn't in trouble.

"What are you researching," Yamamoto walked over to look at the book, "Spirit detectives, you both know that it is a subject meant to be forgotten."

"Well, we were just looking for something to read and this book was sitting on the shelf and it wasn't dusty and it had this folder sticking out. So we wanted to see what other people have been researching," Ukitake tried to cover, he knew in the current situation that they shouldn't be looking anything up or else it would make Yamamoto suspect something.

"You know, Koenma sent the current spirit detectives after Ichigo as well. Of course they are more powerful then even me, I was researching them," Yamamoto told them taking the book and shuffling to put it back on the shelf.

"Sir, if it's okay for me to ask but, why is Ichigo Kurosaki such a threat all of a sudden?" Ukitake braved to ask, but it needed to be answered no on could think of a good reason for him to be doing this.

"You have to through the whole process to become a powerful Shinigami like him. He is also a hollow, when he dies he could go either way, we need to let fate decide which he will become." Yamamoto wasn't very good at giving reasons but his face was confident and he slowly walked out of the library.

"Well that sounds like a very good reason sir," Kyoraku yelled after him before looking at Ukitake and making the what-the-hell-kinda-reason-was-that face. They both chuckled and then shrugged before leaving the library themselves. Yamamoto had told them that the detectives were on their side and not on Ichigo's maybe he would be safe with them then. If they were more powerful than even Yamamoto then Ichigo had nothing to worry about he was in good company.

"Let me through," Rika shouted at the guard outside the gates to the main city of the soul society.

A large gorilla looking man was staring down at her as he scratched his head; this little woman was really demanding entrance. "You are not allowed," he bellowed down to her.

"You know what I am a spirit detective and I demand to talk to your Captain Commander," she yelled back up at him, she had to cup her hands around her mouth to direct her voice so he could hear her. He looked down at her and shook his head. "Ah fuck," she said before she thought of something. She closed her eyes and concentrated on getting into the mans head. When she opened her eyes he was turning around and opening the door for her. She ran under and thanked him on her way in.

Yusuke and Ichigo had both told her not to go but, she had to do something. She was just extremely bored sitting at the apartment watching Kon and Ichigo mope around like lazy bums. Also she was tired of hearing Yusuke try to cheer them both up. Her cell phone went off and she stop to take it out of her pocket.

She opened it and a little picture of Koenma appeared and his face was bright red. "Uh, hello?"

"What do you think you are doing!" He was shouting and waving his arms for emphasis.

"I, uh, I wanna know about these people, the only shinigami I know is Botan and she is pretty interesting. If there are thousands more just like her than I want to meet more interesting people," She smiled she was always quick at thinking up lies on the spot. She lied even when she didn't have to. You know that saying where it is mentions if you lie to much you will eventually get caught, well that never happens to her. She can remember any lie she tells somebody, she has to so that she doesn't get caught.

"Get out of there," He screamed back at her and all of a sudden a purple ogre appeared on the screen as well.

"Yes, I just made tea, come have some tea," the purple ogre George said, he was Koenma's personal assistant.

"Koenma I promise not to talk to Yamamoto," she said and closed the phone and put it back in her pocket. It started to go off again and people around her were looking at her strangely. They didn't know if she was an intruder or what she was. She looked around apologetically and put her phone on silence and continued on. She stopped when she sensed a familiar aura and she looked around and saw a girl with long curly strawberry blonde hair. Her boobs were just hanging out all over the place and the necklace she wore went right into her cleavage.

"Who are you," the woman asked looking accusingly at Rika.

"Name's Rika, I'm a spirit detective," she said and something like a surprise registered on the womans face. She motioned for Rika to follow her and they seemed to walk forever until they reached a little wooden hut that was kind of surrounded by a forest.

The woman stopped and turned to Rika and held her hand out, "The name is Matsumoto, I'm lieutenant of squad 10."

Rika reached out and shook her hand, "A lieutenant I am honored."

Then Matsumoto turned back to the door in front of them and opened it, "Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, I have a very interesting gift for you. I found it walking in the 34th section." She motioned for Rika to walk in and when she did they all gasped.

"Hello? You must know who I am then, well that's good. I promised Koenma not to talk to Yamamoto, but I guess I can talk to Captains," She smiled and walked in and sat down around the table they were all at. She looked over at the young looking captain with white hair, he looked almost exactly like her friend Hiei. She eyed him suspiciously and he looked back at her.

"Don't say it," he said very coldly, if one more person said he looked like and elementary school student then he would just go crazy on someone's ass.

"I just, I like your hair, it makes you very distinguished, and you are very hott," she said and then she looked at Ukitake with his long flowing white hair and pale skin, "You too," she said pointing at him. All the men looked at her surprised and Matsumoto sat down next to her and she had a large smile on her face.

"What about me?" Kyoraku looked disappointed; he thought he was pretty good looking man.

"Um, you look like a gay," she said and everyone but Kyoraku began to laugh. "Actually if I didn't think he was hot I would say you would make a good couple," she nodded to Ukitake. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were now the only ones laughing, this girl was good.

"Anyways," Kyoraku started and everyone started to calm back down, "Is Ichigo with you and your fellow detectives."

Rika looked down quickly and swallowed then looked back up, "Are you on his side?"

"Oh yes, we all know Ichigo very well," Matsumoto said with a very reassuring look.

"Well then yes he is. I put a demon barrier around our apartment so that your types couldn't even sense it," she smile proud of herself for making such a good barrier.

"All of you live in an apartment?" Ukitake was very surprised that they didn't have like a house or shrine or he didn't know what but, not an apartment.

"Actually its just 2 of us," she said she was going to have to explain, she hated explaining. "There was 5 of us and Koenma gave me and Kurama an apartment, but Kurama and Hiei left to go to Makai the demon world and Kuwabara is married somewhere. Yusuke got kicked out of his house so now he lives with me so that I'm not alone," she spoke quickly and their faces never moved.

"There's only 2 of you now?" Ukitake looked hopeless almost, "Well I guess, uhm."

"Where the hell is Rika?" Yusuke yelled looking in her room and seeing that she wasn't there. "Goddamn woman!" He rushed into the kitchen and Ichigo was the only one sitting at the table. "You seen Rika?"

"No, she was here this morning though, she kinda just disappeared," Ichigo said looking up from his cup of juice.

"Fuck, she went to the soul society," he said knowing exactly where she went, she never listened to anybody except Kurama. He took out his phone and dialed a number, suddenly a man with short bright red hair and deep green eyes came on to the screen. "Woah, new hair cut?"

The man blushed and rubbed his now short locks, "Yeah well, I wanted something more modern."

"I like it, but is Rika with you?" He asked hoping that she had gone to see Kurama instead of making her way to the soul society.

Kurama gave him a weird look, and then shook his head, "You lost her?" He didn't really care where she was, he was there and she was mad at him so he was in no position to care.

"Goddamn no, she went to the soul society, I was just hoping she was with you," Yusuke slicked his hair back and took a deep breath. He remembered all the times when Kurama would lose Rika and they would search hours for her, like she was a lost cat.

"What is the soul society? Where Koenma is?" Kurama asked confused, he was a smart guy and he had never heard of the soul society.

"No, below Koenma, where all the souls go and where all the other shinigami live," Yusuke sighed, he really didn't want to go after her. She was going to get them all in deep shit if he didn't go though.

"Interesting, it's strange how I've never heard of it. You want some help?" Kurama asked really not wanting to see Rika, but maybe it would but him back in her good graces.

"You really think she would like that?" Yusuke laughed, "Maybe she will forget she is mad at you and be all over your new hair."

Kurama rubbed his head again, "I doubt it, well if you need us."

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke said closing the phone and then reopening it to call Rika. Surprisingly she answered and her face appeared on his little phone screen. "Get your ass back in this house!"

"I'm learning," She said and then Matsumoto appeared in the shot as well. "Matsumoto, that's my partner Yusuke."

"Oh, your right he isn't very cute," she sighed, "Is Ichigo there?"

"Yes," Yusuke sighed again, no one ever thought he was good looking besides Keiko. He walked over and handed Ichigo the phone.

"ICHIGO," both women squealed into the phone.

Ichigo looked at both of them confused, "What the hell? Of course you 2 were destined to be friends."

"Ichigo," another voice said but Ichigo couldn't see who it was, it sounded like Ukitake. Suddenly it was just Ukitake on the phone, just as he thought. "Don't worry, Yamamoto has a horrible reason for doing this, we will convince him he is wrong."

"Thank you," Ichigo said he felt somewhat relived but not totally yet. Then the screen went black, Ichigo handed it back to Yusuke.

Suddenly it started ringing again, Yusuke opened it and Rika was back on the screen. "What?" he asked her and she just looked at him with an evil glare. "What?"

"You called him didn't you?" she said coldly and she looked like she was ready to rip Yusuke's head off if she could.

"Just because you are mad at him doesn't mean I can't talk to him, oh and you should see his new hair," Yusuke laughed and Rika looked confused.

"What did he do to his hair?" she said defensively, what could be possibly of done to his long beautiful hair. She knew she would have to call him to find out. "Is that just an excuse to get me to talk to him?" Yusuke shook his head, "Well now I have to ass."

Yusuke laughed more and shut the phone and it started going off again, "Jeez," he said flipping it open to see Koenma. "Sorry I can't talk I'm in the shower," he said quickly and shut the phone.

"Yusuke, Yusuke," Koenma shouted before the call was cut off.


	5. Inoue the Tratior

**I am so happy that you people really like my story, i haven't written a good one in a while, so yay! Thank you for the reviews and i hope to see more in the future!**

Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Inoue the Traitor

Rika had spent the whole day talking with the 3 captains and Matsumoto, and a little drinking was done on the side. Finally it was getting to be lights out time and Ukitake said she could stay in his barracks. She was walking to her room and remembered that she was supposed to call Kurama, but just to see his hair. She leaned up against a wall and took her phone out.

She dialed his number and instantly he was on the screen. "That was a little too quick," she scoffed looking at him with a grumpy face. Then she saw it, his hair, was short! "What the hell is that on your head?"

"Did you just call me to see my hair?" He looked agitated.

"Yes," she slurred, and slid down the wall so she could sit.

"And your drunk, good night Rika," he said and he end the call.

"Fuck you," she screamed at her phone. She dialed Yusuke's number and Ichigo's face came on the screen. "Hello, I guess I will talk to you then," she said smiling at him.

"Are you drunk?" he asked with a smirk on her face, of course she was that was all Matsumoto did.

"No," she slurred then she started to laugh, "Yes, yes I am."

Ichigo smirked a little he missed all the people she had been with today. "I knew it."

"Hey, can you hide your scent?" she said and he looked at her confused. "You know, like your scent, how people sense you?"

He laughed a little, she was a little more than drunk, "No, I never learned how to do that."

"Oh well, I'll do it for you," she said and suddenly he was standing in front of her. "Good," she said and closed her phone, she stood up and took Yusuke's phone and looked at it. "Well, now he can't call me," she said throwing it off into the grass.

"I can't be here, they are going to kill me," he said looking around every where, how had he instantly be transported? He looked back at her and she looked like she was sleeping standing up. He grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her, "Hey I can't be here!"

"They can't sense you, I totally disguised your scent," she mumbled as she woke up.

He made a nervous laugh, "It's not my smell I'm worried about." If they caught him there no one would show him mercy, he would be ripped apart. They would all come at him a once and stab him at every angle. He shuddered thinking about it, he had to go back to Rika's apartment.

"Don't worry," she said grabbing his hand and began to lead him to the room she was given to stay in. "I've been here all day and no one has come after me, cuz they can't scents me." The reached her door and she slid it open and walked into a small bedroom with just a bed laid out. "This is a cute little room."

Ichigo followed her in and they both sat on the bed in the middle of the floor. "If someone comes you have to send me back," he felt anxious, like he could never let his guard down.

"You know those captains with the white hair? They are splenderful, are there more hot captains like them?" she said looking at him, she felt like she was getting drunker as the seconds went on. She hadn't even had a drink in about 2 hours now.

"I wouldn't know," he said he really just wanted to go back, but he didn't want to be rude, she wanted to talk to him.

"So what's up?" she said falling backwards and passing out?

Ichigo sighed, now he had no way to get back that night. If he woke her up she would just want to start talking again. He wondered if Yusuke had the same ability to transport people, probably not though. Suddenly Rika's cell phone began to ring; he looked at it in her hand. Had she really been holding on to it this whole time? He grabbed it and opened it.

A man with short red hair appeared on the line, "Oh, I'm sorry, who are you?" he asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, who are you?" he asked he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

"Kurama," he said sharply. "Are you friends with Rika?"

"Not really," he laughed, "All I did was answer Yusuke's phone and then she brought me here." He took the phone and held it to Rika so that he could see she was passed out, before bring it back to himself. "I'm kinda stuck now."

"So you are Yusuke's friend?" Kurama looked at the orange headed man suspiciously. Was he her rebound guy?

"Um, well they are both trying to help me," he said he didn't know what else to say, he didn't know who this man was. He wasn't about to tell him any details.

"I see, are you a shinigami?" Since Yusuke had mentioned about the soul society he had been doing research and talking to Botan about it. He had found out that at the moment everyone was looking for a substitute shinigami named Ichigo Kurosaki, and were told to kill him if possible.

"Yes," Ichigo said confidently, he heard some people out side and looked at the door. His heart started racing, what if someone found him?

"I see and then she brought you to the soul society? I give you permission to smack the hoe," he laughed looking at Ichigo's nervous face. "Hold on," he said and suddenly he appeared in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo stood up and shut the phone, "You can do that too?"

"Yeah Rika taught me, so you are staying at my apartment?" Kurama said looking disgusted at Rika. He grabbed her phone out of Ichigo's hands and threw it at her, it hit her in the stomach and she sat up instantly. "Classy," he said to her and she rubbed her eyes and squinted at him.

Ichigo scratched his head, "I guess." He looked around a second later and he was back in the kitchen, he sighed. "Thank you."

"Sorry, she's a real piece of mess isn't she?" Kurama laughed and then instantly he was gone.

So that was Rika's ex she had mentioned? He seemed to be normal, knowing what he knew of Rika he had the feeling she was the reason why he no longer was living there. Though he had called it his apartment, did he think he was coming back whenever he wanted? He rubbed his eyes and walked to the bedroom he was given and instantly fell asleep the moment he hit the sheets. All of this was craziness, it was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Yusuke yawned and sat up in his bed, it was time for his mid-night snack and a quick pee. He walked into the bathroom and did is business before stumbling down the hallway. There was a knock at the front door and he groaned, who would it be? He looked down and saw that he was wearing pants and then he continued. He opened the door and there was a young woman with large boobs standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry I was just wondering if my friend Ichigo Kurosaki was here," she said running her fingers through her long redish hair.

"Why beautiful lady yes he is, come on in," Yusuke opened the door wider to let her in. "He is in the room farthest down the hallway and to the left." She nodded and thanked him before making her way in the direction he pointed in. Yusuke yawned again and decided he wasn't hungry and headed back to bed. He walked into his room and crashed on the bed and looked at the clock on his night stand, it was 4:30.

He shrugged, who was he to deny Ichigo a pretty lady at 4:30 in the morning? He reached for his phone and it wasn't on his night table. He sat up and looked around for it and couldn't see it anywhere. He got up and checked the jeans he had been wearing that day, but it wasn't in there either. He thought about the last time he saw it; he was in the living room. He ran into the living room and it wasn't there, "Screw that I will find it in the morning," he moaned and went back to bed.

When Ichigo woke up that morning he looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30. That was a suitable time to wake up he thought and sat up and stretched. He looked around the small room and saw Inoue? He rubbed his eyes and looked at the girl sleeping on his floor. "Inoue?" He said leaning off the side of his bed and shaking her.

She moved a little before opening her eyes. How had she fallen asleep? Instantly she sat up and looked Ichigo in the face. "I'm sorry, your friend let me in last night, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He smiled at her; she always took good care of him. "Yeah I'm fine, thank you." It felt like he hadn't seen her in forever though it had only been 4 days.

"Ichigo have you seen my phone?" Yusuke shouted from what sounded like the living room next door. Ichigo thought and remembered that it was in the soul society he stood up and walked over to the door. When he opened it Yusuke was standing in front of him, "Does this mean you know where my cell phone is?"

"Yeah, Rika called last night and I picked it up and then she took me to the soul society," he started and Yusuke's face started to get red. "She was drunk and threw it somewhere in the grass, then she passed out."

"So how did you get back?" Yusuke now looked confused, Rika wouldn't of brought him back.

"Well then I answered her phone and it was that Kurama guy and he came and brought me back," Ichigo admitted remembering the kind man who had gotten him out of enemy territory.

"See Kurama is such a nice guy, do you want to know why Rika kicked him out of here?" Yusuke said and Ichigo just gave him a go ahead face. "He cleaned too much, and then he wanted to go to the demon world with Hiei over the summer and she got all stress out and freaked on him."

That was all the man did? Ichigo couldn't believe it, "Some women, huh?" he said and Yusuke nodded and then started for the kitchen.

"You and that chic want some breakfast?" Yusuke said stopping at the kitchens opening and turning around to ask him.

"Sure, thanks," Ichigo said and he turned back to Inoue who was still sitting on the floor but she had turned so she was facing him. "Breakfast?" She nodded and he walked over and held out his hands. She grabbed both of them and he pulled her to her feet and they made their way to the kitchen. They took seats at the table and Ichigo looked at Inoue very hard.

She seemed different like she had something on her mind, but she didn't want to tell him about something. He wanted to ask her but he thought it would be polite not to ask her until they were alone. She looked over at him and she smiled and he smiled back at her. It was nice to have an old friend around, besides Kon.

"Rukia came to see me last night," she said and her smile faded and he looked at her sternly. "Yamamoto still considers me a traitor for giving myself up to Aizen."

"Well you are more than welcomed to stay here," Yusuke said bringing over a stack of pancakes and some butter.

"Thank you, I don't mean to intrude," She said meekly, and she smiled at Yusuke.

"The Yamamoto guy seems to be like going crazy lately, maybe he is going senile, or maybe," Yusuke stopped and waited until he got both of their attention, "Maybe its not really him but a bad guy in a disguise."

"Maybe," Ichigo laughed at the face Yusuke was making, he thought he was a genius.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" Kurama asked suddenly appearing in the kitchen. He looked at the new girl and then at Ichigo before bring his gaze back to Yusuke.

"Well because Rika has it lost wherever she is," he said and Kurama shook his head. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Kurama gladly accepted and sat down next to Inoue.

"Hello, my name is Kurama," he smiled and nodded at her.

"My name is Orhime Inoue," she smiled back at him, he seemed like a nice enough guy.

"Inoue was just telling us how she is being hunted after just like Ichigo here is," Yusuke said as Kurama got up and walked over to the fridge. Yusuke watched him as he grabbed the syrup and walk back over to the table. "Did you get to talk to Rika last night?"

Kurama looked up from his pancakes and looked at him, "She called me but she was drunk, and when I went to bring Ichigo back here I threw her phone at her and she woke up and I commented on her classiness and then we came back here." He saw Yusuke smile and then he continued eating his breakfast.

"She is quite classy isn't she?" Yusuke laughed and so did Kurama. "You did the right thing leaving for the summer, or longer now."

"Nah, I'll apologize when I'm ready to come home," Kurama smiled as he finished up his food. "Well that was really good thank you," he said and he stood up and pushed his chair in. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, and he handed it to Yusuke. "I guess you can have Hiei's phone since he never uses it and its just sitting in my pocket.

"Thank you," Yusuke said and then Kurama disappeared again. Yusuke then grabbed his and Kurama's plates and set them in the sink before leaving the room.

Ichigo finished up and waited for Inoue to finish eating so he could take her plate to the sink. "It will be nice to have someone to talk to besides Kon," he said smiling truly grateful that Yusuke was allowing her to stay as well. "You can use the bedroom so that you can lock Kon out and I will sleep on the couch bed."

"Thank you," she said looking down at her plate, there was so much she had wanted to talk to him about. So much she had been holding in for almost a year now, and she was finally alone with him. She really didn't want to tell him about her thoughts and feelings, but Matsumoto told her that she had to eventually. She hoped when she actually got to talk to him that it would make her feel better. Now it was just a matter of finding the right time.

"Are you finish?" Ichigo asked and she let him take her plate. He took them to the sink and set them down and made his way back to the table. "Now you look like you have something you want to talk to me about."

Surprised she looked up at him, how did he know, was it the look on her face. Had he been studying her facial expressions for so long that he could tell when she was thinking? She didn't think he ever paid that close of attention to her, "It's just."

"Come on Inoue aren't we friends?" he said, she had been acting so weird lately ever since he saved her from Aizen's grasp.

"Friends? Well yes I guess we are friends," She smiled at him, so they were friends, she was glad he thought so too. "I never really thanked you for saving me," she said thinking about the horrible cell she had stayed in, in Hecco Mundo.


	6. Yamamoto's Disposition

Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Yamamoto's Disposition

Ichigo didn't know what to say, he thought about it, was he really expecting an apology? No, she didn't need to apologized, he should be apologizing, he had promised her that he would become stronger and protect her. Which he obviously hadn't since she was kidnapped only a few weeks later. He started to say something but stopped, what was he going to say? "Inoue, you are too polite did you know that?" He mentally slapped himself that was not what he wanted to say.

He then noticed that she was smiling a little, was she embarrassed? He walked over and sat at the table next to her, "I promised you that I would get stronger, and I didn't and I let them take you," he started but he didn't know where to continue. "I guess I'm trying to say that I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

What was he saying? Inoue never expected him to apologize, he didn't need to, and she had left all on her own. Was he aware that she had made the choice to leave all by herself, of course if she hadn't of gone all her friends would have died. "But you did become stronger," she said remembering his fight with Grimmjaw. She remembered how Grimmjaw made her heal Ichigo so that they could fight one on one. Ichigo had turned into a hollow, she shuddered remembering how Ichigo wasn't himself like that.

She remembered that Ichigo was there sitting next to her, the real Ichigo, her friend, maybe even her love. She looked up and looked around the kitchen, she never imagined she would ever be sitting in some strangers kitchen having a heart to heart with Ichigo Kurosaki. Her gaze moved over to Ichigo, he was looking at her, waiting for something, but what? She had kinda of left her sentence as a statement, was he waiting for more. "I never felt like I was that important to the team, and I never expected you to come save me, and for that I am thankful."

"You never felt like you were important? Why in the world would you ever think that?" Ichigo was surprised of course she was important. She didn't really have fighting powers, but she had some pretty good powers. Plus she was always there supporting him when he fought along with everyone else, that was what was mostly important to him.

"Because I can't fight, and I don't even know how I ever came across my strange powers. I don't know why, I still don't understand them. You, Ishida, Chad, and Rukia are all so powerful and all I can do is heal wounds and make an okay shield," she said, did Ichigo think she was only important because she could heal people? Was the only reason he was nice to her so that she would stay to reject any injuries they all received in a fight? She looked deep in his eyes and thought she felt a black blankness, she was actually starting to get a little angry.

If she was just going to be used, then, she would go out and take her chances with the shinigami. They had never been friends before she had learned what her powers could do. She tried to calm herself down, but then on second thought she didn't, she couldn't always be nice. "Ichigo are you guys just using me?" She said sharply and looked away from him.

Ichigo was surprised, she was angry what did he say to make her angry? "What?" What did he say to make her think that they were using her? He tried to see her face but she had completely turned away from him. He heard her sniff, was she crying? "Inoue, don't cry, we aren't using you," he said softly putting a hand on her shoulder but she didn't move. "You are my friend and I would never use you for anything, you are just as strong as the rest of us just in a different way," he wasn't good at this kind of stuff. He had never really seen a girl cry before except for his sister Yuzu. He didn't mean to make Inoue cry; he didn't even know what he said that made her so upset.

"I'm sorry, I just, I'm such a horrible person, of course you aren't all using me," she sniffed again, she felt like such a cry baby. She stood up she just wanted to leave, she didn't want to talk to him anymore she had already said too much. She started to walk but Ichigo had grabbed her shoulders. She turned around and buried her face in his chest, she expected him to just stand there but he actually wrapped his arms around her.

Ichigo was completely confused; this girl obviously was too nice for her own good. She held everything in and was completely destroying herself from the inside out. There was something if not multiple things she had been keeping from everyone. Was she too scared or too embarrassed to talk to anyone about it. Ichigo was sure that Inoue even kept stuff back from her best friend Tatsuki even. 'Well,' he thought before continuing out loud, "You are my friend and I will always be here for you in anything." He felt her nodded in his chest and he smiled.

Rika looked down at her phone going off, 'Hiei is calling me?' She flipped the phone open and whoever it was she didn't want to see there face. She put it up to her ear and said hello.

"Rika get your ass back here right now! You can not just stay there under the radar and party," Yusuke's voice was on the other line. Rika wanted to just close the phone but she was bored so maybe she could talk to him for a while.

"I am not here to just party," she said defending her motives. "I'm getting all the captains points of view and we are plotting."

"There is some girl here, she says Yamamoto wants her dead too, but she isn't a shinigami, can he do that?" Yusuke whispered as he peaked into the kitchen to see Ichigo and Inoue hugging. He stopped watching afraid they were going to see him and walked into his bedroom. "They are like hugging in the kitchen they have been for like 5 minutes now."

"Ichigo brought his girlfriend to our house?" She asked as she noticed that someone was listening to her conversation outside her door. "Well, if Yamamoto wants her then let her stay, she can sleep with Ichigo. Don't normal human couples do that? Sleep in the same bed?"

"I think so, though it kind of sounded like she was crying. Maybe she is just a friend and he is comforting her, they had some weird conversation about protecting and I don't even remember," he said putting his feet up on his bed and began to pick at his toe nails.

"What does she look like? Is she pretty?" Rika asked watching the 2 shadows out side her door. "And I don't think Yamamoto can order that on someone who isn't a shinigami, but who knows. This is all new to us remember?"

"Yeah I know, but she has like long red hair and she is yes very pretty," he said pulling on his middle toe trying to get it to crack. His feet had been driving him crazy lately, they were so itchy.

"I see red hair and very pretty," she said as she stood up and walked over to the door. She slid the door open and saw Matsumoto and another girl with short black hair. "Do you guys know anyone with that description?" she asked them and they both looked up at her frightened. "Yusuke I gotta go I will call you later and you can update me on what they do after they've stopped hugging." She hung up the phone and motioned for the 2 to stand up. The one girl she had never seen before was about her height and had a weird look about her.

"Red hair and very pretty," Matsumoto thought putting a finger up to her mouth, "Orihime maybe, I think she is very pretty."

"Yes Inoue would be my guess as well," the other girl said looking at Matsumoto disgusted.

"Are her and Ichigo you know an item?" She asked and both girls feverously shook their heads.

"Inoue is so cute, she and Ichigo are just friends though, why do you ask?" Matsumoto lied remembering her conversation with Orihime while she was staying there. Inoue was in love with Ichigo but she was very jealousy of Rukia and scared that Ichigo just wanted to be team mates.

"They are hugging in my kitchen," she said and the girl with the black hair looked at her surprised. Even though Rika was pretty sure she already knew that if she had been listening to her conversation. "Who are you?"

"Rukia Kuchiki," she said bowing and when she came up Rika was eyeing her very suspiciously, "Ma'am?"

"I recognize you, you are Ichigo's friend as well aren't you? Are you jealous of this Inoue chick?" Rika smiled, she got a strange enjoyment out of watching other people's jealousy.

"Yes I am his friend and no I am not jealous," she said through clenched teeth, maybe she was just a little jealous but she wasn't sure why. She looked at Rika wondering why she didn't look like she was over 5,000 years old, nor looked like a demon.

"Are you jealous?" Matsumoto smiled looking at Rika, she had a secret and she was going to tease Rika with it all she could.

Rika smiled looking at her, "No." Her phone started going off again and this time it was Kurama, she moaned and picked it up. She didn't want to see him, so she just put it up to her ear. "Yes asshole? What the fuck where you doing in my room last night?"

"Do not get drunk and bring an outlaw to the sheriff's office," he said cleverly as he switched his phone so that he could talk to her normally. "I called you and he picked up the phone and he was scared out of his mind! So I took him back to our apartment."

"My apartment," she corrected him, if he ever thought he was going to live in that apartment again it wouldn't be until she moved out. "And you threw my phone at me why?"

"I didn't call to fight with you, you know I hate fighting with you," he said sitting down on some stump.

"Well if you are going to call me then I am going to fight with you and if you don't like it cry baby then stop calling me," she pulled the phone away from her ear and shouted in it before placing it back on her ear.

"Please stop doing this, you sound stupid," he groaned grabbing his head in his hand. Why did she have to be so goddamn stubborn? It wasn't like he did anything bad, he had even asked her if she had wanted to come with him. But she wasn't having none of that.

"I don't not sound stupid," she said emphasizing the word stupid. "Kurama, you do realize I am still so pissed at you!"

He had to laugh, "Yes, yes I do realize that."

"And why do you keep calling me so much all of a sudden, I haven't heard from you in 2 months and now you are calling me 3 times a day!" She said thinking it was very strange for him to just randomly call her all of a sudden.

"I don't know maybe it's because I miss you," he said confessing that he missed talking to her and he was now to the point where he was constantly worrying about her. He listened for a moment and she didn't say anything, did she miss him too? He perked up a little bit when the silence continued.

"No you don't miss me, you are just worried that I'm getting myself in trouble and making myself look stupid. Well you know what Kurama, stay out of my business," and with that she hung up the phone and looked back at the 2 women who looked stunned. "Sorry," she smiled putting her phone back in her pocket and it started to go off again.

She pulled it out and this time it was Yusuke again, she shook her head, she was ready to just shut the damn thing off. "What is it now?"

"They are kissing!" Yusuke screamed into the phone.

"What they are what?" She screamed back, she felt something stir in her gut. "Tell them they are not allowed to kiss in my house," she was still screaming at him but he was just laughing. Rika looked at Rukia and Matsumoto's whose jaws had dropped to the floor, "Just friends my ass," she yelled at them.

"Just kidding, but I did find out she was crying and he felt bad for her, but she is sleeping now so, HA GOTCHA BITCH," Yusuke laughed hanging the phone up.

"What?" Rika screamed into the phone but he was already gone, "Ass, he was just kidding," she smiled at the 2 who started to regain their composure. Suddenly a black butterfly landed on Matsumoto's finger.

"The execution of Renji Abarai, Uyru Ishida, and Yasutora Sado for their traitorous acts of trying to help Ichigo Kurosaki will occur in 3 days at noon," Matsumoto said and suddenly her captain appeared next to her. The butterfly then flew away and Rika looked at them all confused. Who were these other people?

"They have also put a ransom on Orihime Inoue, Kisuke Urahara, Ururu Tsumugiya, Jinta Hanakari, Tessai Tsukabishi, and Yoruichi Shihōin," Captain Hitsugaya annoucned and Rukia grabbed her head and sat down.

"For what reason?" Matsumoto asked, was it just because they are all Ichigo's friends. Well in that case Rukia was and so was she and Captain Hitsugaya as well.

"Renji, Ishida, and Chad all went to Yamamoto to protest about Ichigo. They mentioned that everyone at Urahara's house were ready to fight for him and denounced Captain-Commander as a good leader. The three were captured and put in the barracks of squad 3," he told them and Rika bent down and looked at Rukia.

"What about Rukia?" Rika asked knowing well enough that she might have been envolved with all those people.

"Squad 6 and Squad 13 Captains have given her an alibi because she has been here before they sent out the request to capture Ichigo, so she is safe," he said looking down at her as she looked like she was going to break down or have a siezure.

"That man is crazy," Rika shouted who did this Captain-Commander think he was? "He isn't a fit leader and ugh I wish Koenma would of seen that before he gave him permission to do all this shit!" She had to go talk to Koenma, there was no way he had given Yamamoto the okay to execute all these people. She transported herself into Koenma's office, but he wasn't there. "Koenma!" She screamed running around the room looking for him.

She looked in his desk drawers and under his desk, in all the dark corners, behind the big screen, before she went into the hallway. There was no one out there, all the ogre's had seemed to almost disappear. "Hello! Did you all get stolen?" she asked herself, feeling only one aura, and a strong one at that.

"Awe, Rika nice to see yah again," an Irish accent spoke to her as a man with short, fluffly orange hair and a horn on top of his head made his way towards her. He stopped only a short distance from her, with his hands in his puffy white capri pants. He almost looked like aladin with his pants and his vest as a shirt combo, all he was missing was the little hat. He glared at her with his big blue eyes and his pointed ears quickly pricked up.

"Jin, what the hell!" She screamed at the man she had met during the Makai tournament only a few years earlier. She had thought he was on their side, even though she had only known him for 2 years, Yusuke and the others had known him a lot longer. "Where did everyone go?"

"Ay, lass tat I caont tell yah," he smiled and a wind began to stir in the corriders around them. "But I caon tell yah tat I suure didno't espect tyou." He jumped up and landed seemed as if he was floating on air. You see Jin's power is controling the air and the wind around him.

"What you want to fight me?" She laughed, he may be an A-class demon, but he was just a little baby compared to her. She sighed, she didn't want to fight him, but if she had too. She shrugged her shoulders and 2 swords appeared on her back. She reached back and grabbed them both and then pointed both at Jin. "Bring it on wind boy," she said and her cell phone started to go off again. "Goddamn it, you wanna wait a second?"

"Suure," he laughed floating up and down on top of the air. Though he had no intentions of waiting for very long.

"Hello?" she said putting the phone up to her ear, it was Kurama again.

"I just," he started but she quickly cut him off.

"Can you just, I'm about to kick some windy ass," she said as she started to fiddle with her swords in her opposite hand.

"What? Why are you fighting Jin?" he knew that windy or wind boy was her nickname for him.

"Cuz I wanna know where Koenma and all the office ogre's went, so um… I guess inform Yusuke that I found out why that Yamamoto has decided he has so much power," she said and suddenly she saw a large tornado heading in her direction, "Fuck Jin let me finish my phone conversation," she screamed before the tornado blasted right at her.

Her phone went flying and she dropped both swords as she tried to brace herself before she hit a wall. The wind around her died down and she looked up at the smiling Jin breathing heavily. The wind had cut up her face and arms a little but she barely felt it.

"Tieme's uup," he laughed as he began to spin his hand and a little tornado appeared around his hand.

Rika looked around and one kantana was stuck in the wall behind her and the other was completely gone. She ran and yanked the one out of the wall and prepared of the next blast of wind. She got down in a sideways stance and pointed the sword directly at him. She let her spirit energy flow through the sword and a small green ball of aura appeared at the point of the sword. When she saw Jin point his hand at her she let the blast go and it dimished his wind tunnel and went straight for him.

He quickly dodged the blast but she appeared behind him and slashed him once he turned around. He glided off and a large fast gust flew at her and she flew into the wall and dropped her other sword. She closed her eyes as she slid down the wall and to the floor, how had gotten so powerful? She looked down at her hand and let her nails grow into her claws and she waited for him to get close.

Jin had caught her sword when it had flown at him in the last attack and he realized he could use it to his advantage. He started up another wind tunnel with his right hand and then placed the sword in the center before pointing it at Rika and letting the wind take the sword. Rika saw the shiny metal fly at her and she attempted to deflect it with her hand but it stabbed her in the back of the hand and almost broke skin on the other side.

"Fuck," she screamed at him, "Who the hell do you think you are?"


	7. Wheres Ichigo and Yusuke?

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or YYH

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or YYH

Chapter 7: Where did Ichigo and Yusuke go?

"Rika?" Kurama asked for about the billionth time into his phone. Finally he hung it up and put it in his pocket, and looked over at his friend Hiei. Hiei was just as short as Rika and he was a very angry little guy with long black spiky hair. He wore a long black dress looking garment, but at the moment he was wearing his black pants and black tank top. "We have to go," Kurama said to him and Hiei just looked at him crossing his arms.

"Are you worried she hasn't done the dishes since you've left?" He retorted not liking when Kurama worried about that stupid girl.

"No she said she was about to fight Jin," he said and Hiei still just looked at him, "And not in a sparring situation."

"You really think that Jin could hurt her?" Hiei was tired of training for the day he walked over and grabbed his cloak/dress off of a nearby rock and headed back to their little shack. Mikai was not the most beautiful place you could find to train in.

"She said that Koenma was gone, like kidnapped gone," he called after Hiei, he groaned and made his way to his apartment to talk to Yusuke. "Yusuke?" He called out standing in his living room looking for someone. Ichigo walked into the room and looked blankly at him. "Where is Yusuke?"

"Um…,I think he said something about going out for a walk or shopping or something," Ichigo said not really remembering where Yusuke said he was going. "Something wrong?"

"I think me and Rika have figured out why Yamamoto thinks he has the right to kill all of your friends," he said looking at the young guy who looked confused.

"Inoue is not my only friend," Ichigo said pointing to the red head behind him and he let her come in and say hi to Kurama.

Kurama thought, what were the other people Botan had told him where being executed. He pulled out his phone and called her and instantly her face appeared on his screen. "What were the other people you told me about?"

"Well, lets see they just announced that Renji Abarai, Uryu Ishida, and Yasutora Sado were captured and then Urahara, Uruzu, Jinta, Tessai, and Yoruichi are now all supposed to be captured and brought to the soul society. Why Kurama what is going on?" Botan looked at him frightened, she had been staying in Yamamoto's barracks and didn't really know what was going on besides the things he had told her.

"Koenma and all his workers are all gone, Rika went there and no one was there except for Jin, who she claims she is fighting," Kurama said and Botan looked like she was going to cry, she closed out the line and Kurama looked up at Ichigo and Inoue.

"Those people did you hear her?" Kurama said looking at the stunned Ichigo and upset Inoue.

"That is, that's everyone we know except Rukia!" Inoue cried shaking her head, this couldn't be.

"Renji, Ishida, and Chad are all captured," Ichigo couldn't believe it, had they captured them in the middle of the night? "What should we do?" He looked up at the older man hoping that they could all just go to the soul society and kick some major ass.

"Well, first I have to find Koenma," Kurama said wondering if he just wished himself to Koenma if he ended up there. "When Yusuke comes back tell him what I told you, I will call you guys shortly." Well it was worth a try, he closed his eyes and made a mental picture of Koenma and he felt himself rise off the floor and then land on the floor. He opened his eyes and he was staring at Koenma in his true form, which was like a teenager. He didn't look hurt or anything he was just sitting at a couch in this weird room with only a couch. Behind the couch he could sense George.

"Kurama, is that you or am I imagining things again?" Koenma said and George peeked up from behind the couch and looked at Kurama.

"No sir I see him too," George said standing up straight and walking out from behind the couch.

"Sir, what is going on?" Kurama asked he felt weird, they were just in this room. Koenma seemed to be acting weird and Kurama couldn't place what it was.

"I don't know you tell me! I'm taking my second nap of the day and then when I wake up I'm on this couch. I don't even know who did this, I've been sitting here for about a week now and every once in a while food mysteriously appears," Koenma said he was really pissed off; he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Well, I don't know much but Yamamoto has decided to execute everyone Ichigo has come in contact with and Rika is in your office fighting Jin," Kurama said watching as Koenma just sat there.

"In that case you better get out of here, and get Rika and go arrest Yamamoto for kidnapping me!" Koenma screamed like a whiny baby but he looked weirder because he now looked like he was about 20 years old.

"Sir," Kurama nodded and pictured Koenma's office and then he was there, he looked around and Rika wasn't there. He walked out into the hallway and saw the huge mess. There was blood and debris everywhere, he looked around and spotted 2 bodies down the hall a little ways. He ran up to them and the first one was of Jin's his face was completely ripped apart, and Kurama knew he was dead.

Fearing the worst he walked over to Rika's mangled body, he knelt down and searched for a pulse on her neck. "Get the fuck off me," Rika screamed sitting up and startling Kurama.

"Kami I thought you were dead, don't do that!" Kurama tried hard not to yell at her. He looked at her scraped up face and arms. Most of her clothing had been ripped to shreds by the force of the wind, her pants had been turned into shorts and her top was completely gone. Kurama looked at her hand it had a huge gauge in it and as well as her leg and she had bruises everywhere.

"The bastard dead?" She asked looking around Kurama at Jin's body before looking back at Kurama. She sighed, "Thank god, the ass wipe pierced my hand with my own sword!" She tried to stand up to go collect her swords but she almost fell as soon as she was on her feet. Kurama stood up and caught her and helped her walk over to her swords and phone which were mysteriously placed in a pile close to them. Rika bent down and picked up the swords and placed them back on their sheaths on her back. She shrugged her shoulders and they disappeared.

Kurama let her go for a second as he bent down and picked up her phone and handed it to her. "Let's go," he said and she nodded before she passed out putting all her 100 lb weight on him. He brought them back to their apartment and he took her to their bedroom and lay her in the bed. He sighed and walked to the kitchen to grab a bucket of water, washcloths, and many bandages.

"Back already?" Ichigo asked from the kitchen table as Kurama walked in. "Yusuke's not even back yet."

"Yeah, well at this point in time I would say he is not going to be back for a while," Kurama said grabbing a bucket out from under the sink and he placed it under the faucet. He turned the water on and then began to search for the bandage wraps and healing seeds he had left in the cabinet.

"Is it okay to ask what you are doing?" Ichigo watched him strangely as he grabbed a bunch of stuff out from the cabinet.

"Well I brought Rika back and she is pretty hurt," Kurama said walking back over to the sink and turning the faucet off. He turned and leaned his back against the counter and rubbed his temples, "She is stupid," he said to himself.

"Well Inoue is really good at healing," Ichigo said taking his last bite of cereal he had been eating.

"I can do it," Inoue said standing in the doorway looking at both of them.

"Well I guess you can help me," Kurama said pulling the bucket out of the sink and walking to Rika's room as Inoue and Ichigo followed him. He sent the bucket down on the carpet and handed Inoue a cloth. She took it and helped him wipe all the dried blood off of her.

Ichigo looked at the half naked unconscious Rika lying on the bed. Whoever she had fought he was stronger than her, but some how she had pulled through. He turned and walked out of the room figuring they could do it without him. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He was not used to this, he barely knew what was going on and he had some girl he just met fighting his battles for him.

All his friends were going to be executed if he couldn't figure something out soon. Suddenly he remembered where Yusuke had gone; he went to take Kon back home. He had been wondering why it had been so quiet around there lately.

When Kurama and Inoue had finished cleaning her wounds Kurama got up to grab her some fresh clothes to put on after they bandaged her. He turned and started to dig in her dresser and when he had turned back around Inoue was doing something he had never seen.

Inoue had a large orange barrier looking thing over Rika's entire body. Kurama walked over and watched as all the scratches, bruises, and deep cuts just seemed to vanish. "How are you doing that?" Kurama asked her and she turned to look at him.

"I'm not really sure, but I was once told that I have the power to reject anything that has happened and I can reject injuries and things like that, I don't really understand it totally yet, but," she pointed at the 2 little fairies on either end of the orange heal barrier, "These little flower fairies are the source of my power."

"I see, that is very interesting," Kurama said trying to think of where he had heard of rejection before. He could have swore there was a demon he had once met that had the same ability. After another few minutes the little fairies flew back and rejoined the others on her hairpins. He looked closely at the hairpins, he seen them before, but how and where?

"She should be fine now all she has to do is rest until she feels able to get up," Inoue said as she got up off her knees and looked at Kurama.

"Thank you so much," he said smiling at her and she nodded and reached for the bucket. "Oh no it's alright I will clean up," he said grabbing the bucket from her but she didn't let it go.

"I'll take the bucket and you can get her dressed," she smiled at him and he let her take the bucket and leave the room. As she walked out of the room she thought about where she could dump the bloody water. She remembered there was a laundry room with a large tub on the other side of the kitchen, she slowly walked and dumped the water into the tub. As she did so she thought about what a nice and handsome man Kurama was, she liked him.

She started to wash the grim out of the bucket and all she could think of was Kurama. His hair was so much redder than hers, she wondered if he ever got made fun of for his hair. She remembered people always picked on her for her orange-brown locks, and Ichigo used to as well. She had the sudden urge to run back to Kurama to ask him but she stopped herself. She barely knew him, and she was pretty sure that he was way to old for her. She blushed and tried to stop thinking about him all together.

After she finished she walked to the living room in search of Ichigo, but he wasn't there, and she went to his bedroom, he wasn't there either. Maybe he was in the bathroom she thought and walked back out to the living room and sat on the couch to wait for him. Someone started walking down the hallway and she perked up and looked to see who it was but it was Kurama not Ichigo. "Do you know where Ichigo is?" she asked though she knew he probably didn't know either.

Kurama walked over and sat on the couch with her, "I don't feel him here anymore I think he left," he said and Inoue blinked at him. Had she not felt his presence leave? Kurama sighed, "Why can't everyone just stay put?"

Inoue wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer him or not so she just looked at him. He bent forward and rested his elbows on his knees and looked forward. "What are we going to do?" she finally asked him and he dropped his head.

"Well how long do you think it will take for Rika to wake up?" He asked staring down at the floor, now that Yusuke and Ichigo were gone they couldn't sit in the apartment for much longer.

"Maybe a few hours," she told him though she wasn't too sure it was all based on how exhausted Rika was.

"If I remember correctly with rejection you have 3 different things you can do, defensive, healing, or depending on your mood offensive correct?" he closed his eyes still with his head down, he was slowly remembering facts about rejection, he wasn't sure why he knew so much about it.

"Well yes, how did you know that?" She looked at him, did he know something about her powers that she didn't? "So you have heard about it before?"

"Well you see, those hairpins are an ancient artifact, it was made by a demon named Orihime Shinikoshi," he told her as he remembered exactly why he known about it. Back in the day he stole those exact hairpins, well Youko stole them, from the creator. He had possession of them for only an hour before he was hunted down by other demons and had them stolen from him. Shortly after that incident when he tried to steal it back from another demon and he was severely injured by a hunter and ran to hide inside of a human, his now mother. He tried to remember the name of the hunter who had hurt him and taken them, "Do you recognize the name Hikjo Inoue?"

How did he know her grandfathers name? "Yes he is my grandfather on my father's side," she said and he finally sat up and looked at her.

"Who gave those to you?" he asked curiously maybe her grandfather had given them to her for her safety.

"My brother bought them for me," she said now she was looking away from him. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure," he said, he wasn't afraid to answer personal questions, Rika told everyone everything about him anyways.

"Did you ever get made fun of for your hair?" she asked looking back at him and he had a smile on his face.

"Of course I did, when I was little I always pleaded with my mom to die it black just like everyone else, but she never would. I just learned to deal with getting beat up and when I got higher marks at school the abuse continued, but I knew I was better than all of them so it started to never faze me after a while," he had talked about his childhood in a long time. After he had turned ten all his powers had come back but he was still unable to go back into his original form. He had met up with Hiei when he was 15 and stolen something that would save his mother and hopefully revert him back to his fox demon form. That was when he met Yusuke and they both were able to save his mother from death and to repay Yusuke's kindness back he agreed to be a spirit detective.

"I figured you did but you seem so strong that I wasn't sure," she said smiling at him, she was glad she asked, it made her feel a little better. "When I was little my parents used to abuse me and my brother so we ran away to live together by ourselves, but I still got picked on at school because of my hair. One day after I got beat up my brother gave these to me as a gift. I didn't like them at first, but that night he died in a car crash and I've been wearing them ever since. Do you think he knew what they were?" she asked him.

"Well the man who took them from me was your grandfather, so maybe your grandfather gave them to your brother to protect you 2 against your parents and then when your brother saw you coming home with bruises at night he gave them to you," he said, that was pretty sure what had happened. He couldn't believe that his beautiful girl in front of him had gone through so much her whole life. No wonder Ichigo saw it fit to protect her, she didn't need anymore abuse.

"You had these?" She took them out of her hair and looked at them in her hand.

"I stole them from the creator but then I got them stolen from me," he said and she held them out to him. He grabbed her hands and folded them over so they were in her fists, "No they are yours, I don't need them, I don't even remember why I wanted them, the thrill maybe," he laughed and he pushed her hands back towards her. They both jerked their heads when they heard a loud scream from Rika's room. "These are yours now; will you use them to help Ichigo and your friends?"

She nodded and he smiled before standing up and walking to Rika's room. He opened the door and looked at her sitting up in her bed clenching her head in her hands. "What happened?" She looked at him.

"You killed Jin and then I brought you back and Inoue healed you," he told her, and she reached back behind her and grabbed a pillow. She threw it at him and he dodged it and it hit the wall behind him. "Get up, we have to go find Yusuke and Ichigo."

"You aren't looking for anyone," she screamed at him.

"Koenma gave me the mission of getting you and Yusuke and arresting Yamamoto," he said smirking and she smiled as well and jumped up out of bed. That Yamamoto man was going to get it, and she was very excited.

**Ohh...well, i would just like to take this time to thank all my reviewers, THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! I LOVE YOU!! and if you want me to love you as well then you can review and i will most defiantly love you!!**


	8. The new ruler of Makai

Chapter 8:

Chapter 8: The new ruler of Makai

Yusuke felt weird as he knocked on Ichigo's front door with the stuffed lion in his hand. A man with black hair and a beard and weird sideburns opened the door and he seemed to be disappointed. "Oh I thought you were my son or one of his lovely lady friends," the man frowned and then noticed Kon in Yusuke's hand. Quickly he grabbed the toy and started to shake it, "Where is my son? Where is Ichigo?" he screamed at Kon and Kon started to wail.

"Sir, if you let me explain everything," Yusuke started before the Ichigo's father dragged him inside.

"Is he okay? Did they take him?" His father asked quickly dropping Kon on the floor and staring Yusuke hard in the face.

"No he is safe at my place under a demonic barrier," he said and the man sighed and sat on the floor. Yusuke shrugged and sat on the floor as well, if this was where he was comfortable talking then who was Yusuke to say he couldn't?

"You see, I really want to help but I have 2 other children I have to take care of," Ichigo's father said his legs crossed and he was in a thinking pose rubbing his hairy chin.

"How do you know what is going on? Does Ichigo tell you all this stuff? I don't think I would ever tell my mother, not that she would remember in the morning anyways," Yusuke asked curiously and for a moment his mind flashed on his drunken mother. He shook it off, he was 22 years old now, and he didn't need a mother.

"Actually he doesn't know that I know, the names Isshin Kurosaki ex-captain of Squad 10 of the 13 Protection Squads. And who are you?" Ichigo's father held out his hand and Yusuke took it.

"Yusuke Urameshi, Head of the Spirit Detectives," he said as they shook hands and then he pulled his back and continued to talk. "So you know about Yamamoto and all that junk? Even here on earth you find out all that information? And you are an ex-captain and your son doesn't even know?"

Isshin took a deep breath, "Yes I know all that stuff even here on earth, and no it's better that he doesn't know; at least for now."

"Well, how would you feel about helping him out so that he isn't killed?" Yusuke smiled and a larger smile spread across Isshin's face before he frowned.

"What about my daughters?"

"You don't have anyone who can watch them for a while?" Yusuke asked as he looked around the room for the first time.

"I guess my dear wife can watch over them," Isshin cried running and hugging a large poster of a pretty blonde woman. Yusuke assumed it was Ichigo's mother, and watched as Isshin kissed the poster. Then he turned back to Yusuke, "And I know someone else we can get to help us, to the hospital!"

Yusuke stood up and brushed the back of his jeans off, "Okay?"

"What is wrong with Yamamoto?" Kyoraku asked as all the captains walked out of the meeting room. He put his hands behind his head as they all walked out together, he was pretty sure that Yamamoto was to deaf to hear them.

"Maybe he is just getting old," Captain of squad 2 Soifon said as she looked back at the closed door. "Poor Yoruichi I hope she can hide long enough," she said pretty much to herself. She had a strange connect to the ex-captain of squad 2, and recently they had been reunited and become friends.

"Don't talk about Captain-Commander like that," Captain of Squad 4 Unohana said in her quiet voice, she was secretly debating whether or not she should check Yamamoto's mental state. She was like a doctor after all wasn't she? Though Squad 10 used to be the healing and hospital like squad, but after Isshin left she took over it while they didn't have a squad 10 captain until Toshiro had entered the academy. Though by then she had claimed it as her own Squads responsibility, knowing the little captain knew nothing about it.

"But really, Unohana don't you think he is a little off his rocker?" Kyoraku said rearing up on her and then looking at the Captian of squad 6. "Byakuya you must be lost with out your lieutenant how do you explain his actions?"

"He just did what we all wish we could, but he was stupid about it," Captain Kuchiki announced as-a-matter-of-factly. He was disappointed that Renji couldn't of held back his feelings until everyone was ready to all go at once. Byakuya had pretty much disowned him as his lieutenant by now. He walked off on his own and all the other captains stopped to watch him go.

"What the hell he doesn't even care?" The newer Captain Shusuke Amagai mentioned as he himself turned from the group and headed back to his duty on earth. His squad had been sent out to capture the traitors but he had to return for the meeting. He quickly hurried off and Soi fon followed after him, her squad too was sent to earth. Though while she sent her troops on a wild goose chase she herself looked for Yoruichi.

"Ukitake what are we going to do with all these youngin's?" Kyoraku looked at Captain Hitsugaya who scoffed before running off himself. "Komamura are you going to run off to are can you join us for a quick talk?"

The large canine Captain of squad 7 looked at Kyoraku, Unohana, and Ukitake. "I guess I have nothing better to do." He was just glad to be asked to hang out with them.

"You all make me sick," the creepy ghost like Captain of squad 12 looked at them disgusted. He wore makeup and weird cups over his ears with his weird hat, he normally kept to himself, though he always put his 2 cents in. "Captain-Commander has just realized he made such a mistake letting them all go the first time and is making up for it."

"Thank you for your input, Kurotsuchi, don't you have a demented lab you have to get back too?" Kyoraku had never liked him, he was weird and he was sure he was human but he wasn't too sure. Kurosuchi was also a newer captain of only about 13 or 14 years he came along after Urahara was banned from the soul society. Kurotsuchi was more talented and more devious then any of the previous captains of Squad 12 which there was about 2 more before him.

"Screw you, have fun plotting with this troublesome bunch Komamura," he said snidely before he ran off to meet back up with his lieutenant Nemu.

"God I hate that guy," Captain of Squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki said as he walked up behind the other 4.

"Where were you? Yamamoto wanted to wait until you got there but we all convinced him that you weren't coming," Kyoraku said turning so he was face to face with the large spiky haired man with his pink haired lieutenant attached to his back.

"Kenny was putting his bells in," the little girl said laughing and Kenpachi made a annoyed face.

"How long does it take you to do that?" Komamura asked he had always wondered why he put them in, in the first place.

"Oh just drop it, what did I miss?" Kenpachi asked looking very grumpy. At the moment it took him about an hour to just get the tippy top one on.

"Well we were all about to go to my barracks and talk about it," Ukitake said inviting him to come along. They always had secret meetings in Squad 13 barracks because it was the farthest away and hidden in the woods. Ukitake originally picked the spot so that he was close to the outdoors and maybe it would help his sickness, now he was glad because it was far enough away from the city not even Yamamoto could figure out what was going on until it was too late.

"Where's pipsqueak?" Lieutenant Yachiru said looking around, she was sure that he usually hung around Ukitake and Kyoraku these days.

"He ran off, but he will be there. Alright everyone get your lieutenant and make your way to Ukitake's place," Kyoraku said and they all disbanded and went their separate ways.

"Why are we at the hospital?" Yusuke looked up at the large building as they were standing outside the door.

"Because there is someone here who can help us," Isshin said as he ran into the building and Yusuke chased after him. When Yusuke made it inside Isshin had already been caught by 2 body guards and he was shouting, "Let me see the owner of this place, I need to speak to your manager."

Yusuke couldn't believe that this crazy energetic man was Ichigo's father; he must take after his mother. He walked over and was grabbed up by one of the body guards and they were both taken to the elevator and one of the guards hit the button for floor 18.

When the door opened the guards pushed them into the room and then the elevator doors closed and they left. Yusuke watched the men and watched the little thing on top of the elevator that showed what floor it was on. When he turned back he was staring straight into the eyes of a nerdy looking man. He had a strong face with glasses and shaggish white hair. "Hello?" Yusuke attempted but the man just looked at him.

"You are a spirit detective?" the man finally said in a metallic almost angry harsh voice.

"Yes?" Yusuke said wondering how this man knew it already.

"I knew your kind was still around, Ryuken Ishida," he said before turning to look at Isshin. "What is this all about?"

"I thought you would like to know that the soul society is planning to execute your son in about 3 days," Isshin said shrugging it off like it wasn't important.

"I see," Ryuken took out a cigarette and lit it, "Well he is foolish then, he should of listened to me when I told him to stay away from Shinigami." He took a deep hit and then smiled as he blew the smoke out. "He deserves it."

"How can you say that? He is your son?" Yusuke blurted out, this man made him sick, he had always hated men like Ryuken. Yusuke knew what it was like not to have a father, or at least to have a father that was never there for him and never wanted to. He had promised himself that once he had a son, or even a daughter that he would drop the detective business and be there solely for them.

"He is foolish, Quincy's should never befriend a shinigami, it always ends bad," Ryuken screamed as he slammed his fist on his desk behind him. He took another drag of his cigarette.

"Well then the least you can do is save him from them!" Yusuke yelled back at him. "It always amazes me to see jack asses like you, you don't care for anyone but yourselves."

"You are right, I made this hospital from the ground up so that I had a nice job, just for myself," He said he wanted this detective kid gone, what did he know?

"Well it for hell wasn't for your family. Fucking get out of your nice office and help us go kick some Shinigami ass!" Yusuke said his face was bright red.

Ryuken looked over at Isshin who looked confused, "Kick Shinigami ass? For what reason are you doing this?"

"Yamamoto has gone insane and wants Ichigo and all that are affiliated dead, and no one knows why," Isshin said and Ryuken's face began to look interested.

"I'm in," Ryuken said taking the last drag and then putting it out on his desk surface.

"What?" Yusuke said who the hell was this man?

"Alright is everyone here?" Lieutenant of squad 8 asked looking around at the people in the room. Nanao looked down at her list and started to call out names. "Squad 4 Captain Unohana and Isane Kotetsu?"

"Here," a loud voice came from the back of the room, the purple haired lieutenant said quietly.

Nanao nodded and mentally crossed them off the list, "Squad 7's Captain Komamura and Iba?"

"Here," the Yakuza looking lieutenant screamed from there spot around the table.

"Okay well me and Kyoraku are here, so Squad 8 is present," she announced before looking back at her list. "Squad 10 Captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto?"

"Oh we are here," Matsumoto shouted as she waved at Nanao.

"Right, Squad 11 Captain Zaraki and Yachiru?" Nanao looked up and saw Kenpachi and Yachiru along with third seat Ikkaku and fifth seat Yumichika.

"We all here even baldy and feather face," Yachiru giggled looking at the upset men next to her and Zaraki.

"Squad 13 Captain Ukitake?" Nanao looked around wondering if he was actually around.

"Here," the man coughed from the back he was sitting next to Rukia.

"Rukia Kuchiki? Sir she doesn't even have seat?" Nanao looked at her surprised. Then seat 3 holders Kotetsu and Kotsubaki appeared next to Nanao.

"Do not talk about Rukia like that!" Kotsubaki said getting up in Nanao's face.

"Yes don't say mean things about Rukia," the little blonde haired girl known as Kiyone Kotetsu repeated Kotsubaki.

"You don't care about Rukia as much as I do," Kotsubaki said now getting up in Kiyone's face.

"No I care about her more, we are both girls so girls love girls more then boys love girls," Kiyone threw in his face, they were always trying to be the best one.

"Kiyone?" Isane liuetentat of squad 4 said embarrased that her sister was such a spit-fire.

"Sister," Kiyone protested but Kyoraku stood up and told them all to stop and sit down.

"Okay, we are all here because we believe old man Yama has gone crazy and are here to help Ichigo and his friends and our commrades?" Kyoraku said laying both his hands on the table in front of him and leaning in to everyone for emphasis.

"Don't say things about Yamamoto like that," Komamura protested and Kyoraku apologized. "If he hears about us saying slanderous things about him, then we could be considered traitorous as well."

"Yes well I think Ichigo is safe where he is, I think our main concern should be the 3 that have already been caught. There is no way to get to them because they've left the most strongest to guard them in 3's barracks," Ukitake said as he stood up to address everyone and then there was a knock on the door. Had someone discovered about their secret meeting? Ukitake nodded at his 3rd seats and they both stood up and fought over the door until it was open all the way.

A young woman with long blue hair up in a ponytail looked at them. She was wearing a pink shinigami robe and her hands were crossed in front of her. She looked at all the faces in the room and she seemed like she was scared out of her mind.

"Who are you?" Yuchiru asked hopping off of Zaraki's back and walking over to her. No one in the room knew who she was.

"My name is Botan, I work directly with Koenma and I escort souls to the underworld," she said unsure of herself, she had heard them all talking about meeting here so she thought it would be okay to go. She was willing to help them with whatever they were doing and maybe they could help her find Koenma. Recently she had tried to contact Koenma and was unable to get through to him, which worried her.

"I see and you've been working with the spirit detectives?" Ukitake asked inviting her to come and sit down.

"Well yes, but until recently, I was sent here by Koenma to help find Ichigo. His detectives were told to just take Ichigo's powers, but one refused so Koenma gave Yamamoto premission to do what he wanted with Ichigo," she said and they all listened intently, they were finally learning what had started all of this.

"And do you know what one refused? Did the other comply?" Ukitake asked quickly, maybe Ichigo was already dead or his reaitsu was taken away.

"Rika Gato blew up in Koenma's face, she took Ichigo there to meet Koenma when he gave her the order. They left Koenma after she almost smacked him and then she told Yusuke and he refused to do it as well," she said and they all sighed inwardly.

"She almost smacked him? Like he was a bad child or something?" Matsumoto tried to hold back laughing.

"Well you see, he kind of likes to be in a toddler like form," Botan admitted and they all burst out laughing. "But I tried to get a hold of him the other day, but he was gone. I went to his office and there was no one there, all the ogres had disappeared as well. I think something really bad happened to him," she cried out and they all stopped laughing and they were making connections in their head.

"Do you think that Captain-Commander kidnapped him so that he could do all of this?" Matsumoto said out loud as everyone else was thinking it.

"He couldn't where did he get the power?" Kyoraku slowly looked over at Nanao and then back at Botan.

"I don't know but recently I've been feeling a demonic aura around here and when I went to his office I felt it stronger. I got scared so I left before anyone came after me," she said as Iba cleared a spot next to him so that she could sit down. She sat down and looked down at her hands in her lap. She was still unsure if they would help her or not.

"Aizen?" Isane Kotetsu said softly and the question floated in the air for a moment.

"Isn't he dead though?" Yachuri asked looking at her Captain.

"Yeah I saw it with my own eyes," Kenpachi Zaraki said and everyone nodded in agreement that it wasn't Aizen. "A demon though? Do you know of any strong demons that could do this?"

"Raizen, but he is dead, Yusuke killed him," Botan said looking over at the weird spiky headed man.

"King Raizen?" Unohana asked she had heard of him before, when she was in the academy. They never offically studied him and the Makai but she was always a book worm and if someone was mentioned in class she would always remember their name and research them as much as she could.

Everyone looked at her, "Tell us about this king Raizen, please Unohana," Kyoraku asked, she always knew weird stuff like that, why she was never in the library helping him and Ukitake was beyond him. Next time he would force her to go with them, or maybe if she knew enough they wouldn't even need that dirty library.

"Well he is one of the 3 rulers of Makai and he is the most ruthless so he is considered the king. He was abused by his father and was rescued by a female monk and raised by her and then they fell in love and she became pregnant with his child, she ran away and he vowed never to eat a human soul until she returned to him. But she eventually died and he got hungrier and hungrier and his power started to fade but he was still an S-class demon. But that is all I know," Unohana said and they all turned to Botan so she could continue the story.

"Well," Botan started trying to remember the whole story, "It turns out that Yusuke is his great grandchild, Yusuke went to Makai and Raizen told Yusuke he would inherit his part of Makai if he could defeat him. Well Yusuke couldn't but Raizen died and Yusuke inherited it anyways. He didn't want to rule over that part of Makai so he set up a tournament to determine who would be the strongest and they would rule all of Makai." She stopped for a moment to try to remember the next part.

"I thought you said Yusuke killed him," Nanao looked at her accusingly.

"Oh yeah, well Yusuke kind of absorbed Raizen's powers since they were related, so he didn't offically kill him. Its like really confusing sorry," Botan said trying to back track and explain everything right.

"So who won? Who is the new ruler of the demon world?" Rukia asked speaking up, who cared about the specific details, who was the ruler now?

"Well, um, I think Rika won," Botan said trying to remember, she bite her finger nail and closed her eyes tightly. "Yeah Rika won," she said again.

"So do you think Rika is some how…?" Matsumoto said looking over at her captain, and she had befriended her.

"No, she refused to even live in Makai," Botan said and they all did like a sort of anime sweat drop.

"Then who is there ruling it?" Kyoraku shouted, this whole thing was giving him a headache.

Botan scratched her head, that she didn't know she had left after the tournament and no one ever seemed to talk about it again. "I'm not sure who she left in charge, but I know Hiei and Kurama are there now, but I don't know why."

"How do you not know?" They all seemed to ask her at once but it was all jumbled because they all didn't say it at the exact time.

"Well, Koenma does but I don't know where he is to ask him," she said and they all started talking amoungst themselves. Had it been a mistake for her to come there? It seemed like she had just made everything more confusing. She took out her phone and tried to settle everyone down, "I can call Rika!" She screamed and everyone instantly ended their various conversations to listen.

Botan dial Rika's number and it took a few seconds but Rika picked up and looked at Botan with an annoyed look. Botan felt a little embarrased her and Rika were not the bestest of friends and she never called Rika.

"What do you want whore?" Rika asked her and Botan blushed and looked up at everyone around her.

She noticed that Rika had a scratch on her face and a black eye. "What happened to you?"

"And why did you leave?" Matsumoto went and grabbed the phone from Botan's hands.

"Matsu! How are you?" Rika said looking at her new friend, "What are you doing with Botan?"

"Well," Matsumoto took the phone and slowly showed Rika who was all in the room with her. "We kind of have a question for you."

Rika laughed, "All of you?"

"Rika who are you talking to is it Yusuke?" Kurama came up behind her on the screen and Matsumoto cooed.

"No it is not Yusuke it is Matsumoto," she said looking at Kurama defensively.

"Is it Ichigo?" Another softer voice came from behind them and Inoue made her way onto the screen. "Mastu!" she squealed seeing her friend she hadn't seen in a while.

"Inoue I miss you, what do you mean is it Ichigo? Did something happen to him?" Matsumoto sat on the floor and everyone just watched her, she was so A.D.D..

"Well he kind of left without telling anyone," Inoue confessed and everyone around Matsumoto grabbed their heads in dispair.

Rika grabbed the phone back from her, "What did you all want to ask me?"

"Oh yes," Matsumoto said remembering they had called her for a reason. "Who did you leave in charge of Makai?"

Rika stared at blankly, how did they know that she was the ruler of Makai. Rika looked off screen to Kurama who was looking at her weird, who had she left in charge. "Uhm," she said not knowing if she should tell them or not.

"You did leave someone in charge didn't you?" Botan squealed in a whiny voice sitting across from Matsumoto.

"Well you see," she started and suddenly Kurama grabbed the phone from her.

"The truth is she didn't, she just left," he said and Rika punched him in the back of the head. No one besides them were allowed to know that. Kurama rubbed the back of his head and Rika started to pull at his now short hair. "Ow cut it out," he handed the phone to Inoue as he despartely tried to get Rika off his back.

"Inoue what is going on?" Matsumoto asked and Inoue pointed the phone at the 2 fighting and instantly everyone swarmed around Matsumoto to watch.

"That's Kurama? Why is he with her?" Kyoraku watched, had they not been told that he was in Makai?

Inoue pointed to phone back on her face, "We are looking for Yusuke and Ichigo, we are to arrest Yamamoto, it was Koenma's last orders." Then the phone lost connection and everyone went to sit back in their spots.

"So this demon person could be anyone!" Mastumoto whined next to Botan who was still complaining about how unresponsible Rika was.


	9. BANKAI!

**Hiya, i hope you all are liking this story i feel like its going a little comatos, but there is a fight in this chapter!**

Chapter 9: BANKAI!

Rika couldn't believe that Kurama would just tell everyone, she didn't even want it getting out that she was even the ruler of Makai. She hated Makai with a passion, and would probably never even go back there. She had just entered the tournament just for fun and never expected to beat Yomi and be claimed as the ruler of the demon world.

She jumped off of Kurama and he looked at her rubbing his head, "That hurts when you have short hair," he screamed at her.

"Good fucker," she shouted back at him, that's what you get when you pull shit like that. "Inoue did you tell them that we were arresting Yamamoto?"

"Yes," she smiled shaking her head, she was glad that she didn't do anything wrong. She didn't want Rika pulling on her hair.

"Good, well I just had a brilliant idea," she said grabbing the phone, why hadn't they thought about it earlier? She called Hiei's number and hoped that Yusuke would pick it up.

"Hello?" Yusuke's voice came from the receiver.

"Oh jeez, we are all so stupid; we have been looking for you. Where are you at?" Rika said smirking at Kurama because she had thought of it before he had.

"Yasotatsu hospital," he said and Rika prepared for the worst. "But we are just leaving."

"We? Are you with Ichigo?" Rika said maybe they weren't hurt and maybe Ichigo had gone and found Yusuke.

"No, Ichigo isn't with you?" Yusuke said looking at Isshin and Ryuken.

"No he left after Kurama brought me back from killing Jin," she said waiting for him to freak out. She pointed in the direction of the hospital and they started to walk to it and hopefully meet up with Yusuke.

"What Jin? Why in the hell would you kill him? Rika what were you thinking he is on our side," he started to scream at her, who cared about Ichigo now? Rika had killed one of his best friends.

"Well you see, he is working with whoever kidnapped Koenma and all his worker ogres," Rika said as they were coming up to the hospital and they spotted him, they started to run and Rika closed her phone. He was with 2 other older men, one with black hair and a beard wearing a shinigami outfit. The other had white hair that matched his tight white suit looking thing and he had glasses and a bracelet with a cross hanging from his wrist. "Who are your new friends?" She asked studying each one carefully.

"This is Ichigo's father," Yusuke said introducing Isshin to them. "And this is Ichigo's friends father, he is a Quincy, one of his sons was captured recently."

"Oh Inoue nice to meet you again," Isshin said slinking his way over to her.

"Mr. Kurosaki, are you a soul reaper as well?" She asked looking at him curiously.

"Yes I am ex-captain of squad 10, Isshin Kurosaki," he said proudly and she smiled at him.

"That is so cool," Inoue squealed and they started a weird little conversation that no one else could follow.

"And you are who?" Kurama asked looking at Ryuken suspiciously.

"Ryuken Ishida," he said in a deep voice.

"Uryu's daddy?" Rika said remembering earlier when Matsumoto had announced the prisoners that Yamamoto had already captured.

"I guess, he doesn't like to admit it though," Ryuken said not caring that his son didn't like him or care for him, because he felt the same way about Uryu.

Inoue stopped with her conversation with Isshin and looked at Ryuken, "Ishida has a father? He has never said anything about you before, you are a Quincy too? I thought he was the last one," she said and Ryuken cringed at the word Quincy. He didn't know why he was doing this, he felt like running back inside his hospital and hiding in his office.

"Well let's go arrest Yamamoto for being old and crazy," Rika said trying to round everyone up for the cause.

"That is not why we are arresting him," Kurama said and she looked at him confused. "We are arresting him for kidnapping and imprisoning Koenma."

"Oh, how do you know that?" She walked up to him and crossed her arms.

"Ugh, I just talked to Koenma before I went and got your dying ass," he said backing away from her so that she didn't jump on him again and pull his hair.

"Yeah that's right I'm mad at you for killing Jin," Yusuke said and Rika turned to look at him.

"He came after me, I didn't want to fight him, look what he did to me," she yelled pointing at her eye, she had liked it black it was proof that she was in the right and Jin was in the wrong.

Yusuke's phone started to ring and he picked it up and put the receiver to his ear. "Botan? How did you know that I had Hiei's phone?"

"Don't worry about that, I just, did you know that Rika left Makai and didn't even put anyone in charge?" She said quickly, she needed to vent to someone who cared about it as much as she did.

"You don't say," Yusuke said looking at Rika, "Alright thank you Botan, and we will be there soon so hold on."

"Well um, some of the captains went to hold Yamamoto so he would escape while you guys came to arrest him. I told them it was a bad idea," she said and Yusuke was now close to just shooting a spirit shot into the air.

"Botan go stop them, they can't take him!" Yusuke screamed at her and then closed the phone. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shouted at Rika who looked taken aback, who was he to get in her face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked him back sarcastically, what had Botan said?

"You didn't leave anyone in charge of Makai, there are just demons running lose doing whatever the fuck they want. Do you realize that, Jesus Christ, you let her do that?" Yusuke looked at Kurama, and now Kurama looked as if he was scared. Yusuke knew he was in no place to yell at Kurama and he looked back at Rika. "I set that tournament so that someone would be there to watch it so that I didn't have to, and you just left?" He started to pace back and forth and everyone just kind of watched him.

"What about arresting Yamamoto?" Isshin asked bravely trying to help calm the situation down.

"Well the fucking Captain's decided they wanted to go hold Yamamoto down so that he wouldn't run away," he shouted looking at Isshin who stared blankly at him. "Yeah I don't know what they think they are trying to do. And where is Ichigo? Can't anyone sense him?"

Inoue raised her hand and Yusuke stomped over to her, "Well why didn't you say so sooner? Where is he?" She pointed behind Yusuke and he turned to see Ichigo standing there looking at them all very angrily. "What the fuck did you think you were trying to do?"

"Hey don't act like you can boss me around, I had to go check on Urahara," Ichigo screamed back at Yusuke, if Yusuke wanted to fight they would not do it orally. "And Dad what the hell? And you're a Quincy, what the hell is going on?"

"Well if you hadn't of left then you would of known, but now I'm tired of repeating it so you don't get to know," Yusuke said looking up at Ichigo, who was a lot taller then he was.

"Hey jerk, give me a break, I had to go protect my friends and make sure they were fine," Ichigo couldn't believe they were actually doing this, he was tired of just words he was ready to kick Yusuke's Spirit Detective butt.

"Well you are in more trouble then them, think about yourself for once, dipshit," Yusuke said pointing his finger at Ichigo. He shot his spirit gun at Ichigo who quickly blocked it with his Zangetsu. Ichigo flash stepped so he was close to Yusuke and slashed his sword at him but something stopped it, he looked and saw that Yusuke stopped it with his hand. Yusuke threw Ichigo away from him and waited for him to stand up, and he began to prepare to use the spirit wave.

Ichigo finally got to his feet and screamed "Bankai!" and suddenly his clothes changed and his sword shrunken in width and grew in length and turned black. Yusuke released his spirit wave and Ichigo ran at it full force, suddenly Ichigo and Yusuke were thrown backwards and all the energy and attacks evaporated. "What?" Ichigo looked up from the ground and saw Rika standing in the middle of it. He watched as she started to walk over to him and grab him by his jacket and lift him up.

"Stop this right now! Yamamoto has now probably ordered the execution of your friends to happen as soon as possible and you are still on earth fighting that puny kid?" She looked at him angrily and threw him back on the ground. "Now get up," she said before turning and going over to Yusuke.

She picked him up off the ground as well and began to scream at him, "Yusuke you are such a dweeb cut it out and let's go already! I wanna arrest this bastard okay?" She then dropped him on the ground and Ichigo was behind her and he went to help pull Yusuke to his feet.

"Did she just deflect everything?" Ichigo asked once Yusuke was on his feet and Rika had walked back over to Isshin and Inoue.

"No she absorbed it and diminished its power, and then just instead of creating a vacuum she turned it into a blast of air," he said combing his hair back.

"That some pretty great power she's got," he said and Yusuke quickly agreed with her.

"That's why she shouldn't of left Makai to fend by itself," Yusuke screamed after her and she didn't even look at him she just flicked him off. His fight with Ichigo had finally calmed him down and he was now ready to leave. "Are we going or not?"

"Shut up," Rika screamed as she picked up her ringing phone and everyone gathered around her. "Matsu?" She looked at the blonde woman in the phone.

"We went to Yamamoto's and he was already gone, but he took the prisoners with him," she said worried and Rika glared at Yusuke, if they had all stayed put then they would of gotten there in time. But no, Yusuke and Ichigo had to run off; she looked at Ichigo who was talking to his father and older Ishida.

"Okay well thank you for the update we will be there soon," she said and closed the phone.

"Yamamoto's gone?" Kurama asked looking at her.

"That's what she said, Come on guys we have to go to the soul society now," she said and they all came over closer to her and then instantly they were standing on a grassy plain in front of Ukitake's hut.

"Wow what happened? I didn't even feel that," Isshin said looking around at his old stomping grounds. He had been part of squad 13 before he mastered 'bankai' and became captain of squad 10. He looked at Rika who was just smiling, and then they heard someone shout Ichigo's name.

They all looked to see Rukia run out to meet them, "Rukia," Inoue ran out to hug her. Rukia gratefully accepted it and then together they walked over to everyone else who were just taking in the sight of 2 girls hugging.

Rika looked at all the men's faces, "They just fucking hugged you all get pleasure out of that?"

Yusuke, Isshin, Kurama, nodded and even Ryuken gave a little nod. Rika looked and noticed that Ichigo wasn't even paying attention to the 2 women.


	10. To Makai?

**A/n: Thank you for all my beautiful reviews, it makes me so happy, even the somewhat mean ones. To know that someone cares enough about me to critique me! THANK YOU AND NINTENDO WII'S FOR ALL!! (Imaginary wii's of course) **

Chapter 10: To Makai?

"All Captain's, Lieutenants, and Second Seats report to 1st Squad barracks immediately," Isshin's voice boomed through the hell butterflies, and in a matter of minutes everyone was in the Captain's meeting room. They all entered silently and got in 2 lines by Squad, and then rank with Rika, Yusuke, Isshin, Kurama, Inoue, Botan, Rukia and Ryuken filing in the ends. Ichigo stood in the middle as they all seemed to make a large circle around him.

"Yamamoto is to be arrested for the kidnapping of Koenma the great, but when the Spirit Detectives arrived he has been 2 steps ahead and has left. He took the prisoners Renji, Ishida, and Chad along with him. Also it is thought that he has taken Koenma along with him. We all need to spread out and search this whole barracks in search of any clues, or anyone for that matter," Ichigo said looking around at everyone who seemed a little surprised that he was now taking charge of the situation.

"What gives you the right to order us around like this?" Captain Kuchiki said eyeing Ichigo with a death glare. Ichigo was supposed to be an outlaw what gave him the right to call a meeting and tell them what to do?

"Koenma gave him permission," Kurama said walking into the circle and looking at everyone. "I was the last person to see him, and he gave us the orders to arrest Yamamoto."

"And who do you think you are demon?" Byakuya asked questioning not only Kurama but Rika as well.

"Hey buddy, you just found out that your leader kidnapped everyone's superior and you are gonna sit here and," Rika started to scream and walked up to Byakuya's face, "You are an idiot then."

Everyone in the room gasped, Byakuya was just called an idiot what would he do?

He looked at her sternly and opened his mouth but quickly shut it when Rika started at him again.

"Listen to me, don't try and call me an idiot, because I may be a demon but I am all your superior in every single way you can think of buddy, and I give Ichigo permission to run this whole thing because he knows more about what is going on then any of you," she said and he looked away from her and over at Ichigo. "No look here," she said grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to look back at her. "If you are just here to cause problems then you can leave and I will make sure that when we do find Koenma that you are stripped of your rank and kicked out of the Soul Society all together," she said finishing up and he gave her an understanding look. She nodded and then walked back over to her spot.

"Thank you?" Ichigo looked over at her and she just shrugged, "Right, now go."

Everyone but Ichigo and Rika left to look for some clues or somebody who would know where Yamamoto had gone.

"Sorry, I just get stressed and the only way for me to feel better is to let some jerk like that just have it," Rika apologized as she helped Ichigo look around the room for anything. The room only really consisted of a fireplace and an empty desk. She walked over to the fireplace and began to push every brick around it.

"It's okay," he said closing the last desk drawer; he looked up at her, "What are you doing?"

"Well there could be a secret passage behind this thing," she said making her way down to the second row of bricks. "And the trigger could be one of these bricks," she stopped at one that looked like it was sticking out farther than the rest. She put all her weight and strength behind pushing the brick but it didn't move.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her and walked over and pointed his sword at it, "Get out of the way," he said and she quickly got behind him. He blasted it with his sword and blew a huge hole in the wall. They both ran over to it and looked out to see the dark sky and moon.

"Nope I guess not," she smiled at him and he was instantly regretting listening to her.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind them said and they turned to see Soi Fon.

"We thought there was a hidden room behind the fireplace," Rika said defensively to the woman.

"Why didn't you just try to push all the bricks in?" She asked them and Rika looked over at Ichigo who was growing pink in the face. "Anyways, I just wanted to say, Ichigo I think you would make a fine General and Squad 1 Captain. If that option ever came up I would vote for it," she said looking directly at Ichigo.

"Oh well, thank you," he said and looked at the door as Kyoraku and Nanao dragged in a blue looking guy.

"George!" Rika said running over to him and hugging him, "How are you?"

"They took him, I was sleeping and I was stupid and wahh…MASTER!" George cried as he was let go and he cuddled up against Rika.

"George it's not your fault, I'm sure Koenma doesn't blame you for anything, you are his best friend," she said trying to comfort the sobbing ogre.

"You really think that I'm his best friend?" He looked hopefully up at her.

"I know you are," she said and he smiled before beginning to cry again.

"Then I'm a horrible best friend," he screamed and Rika's eyes widened as she looked around at everyone in the room and Ryuken had just appeared holding some sort of book.

"George, do you know where they took him?" Rika tried just skipping past all the horrible best friend stuff and trying to get information out of him.

"Makai," he said through sobs and he took in a deep sniff.

"Right, so this is the work of a demon," Kyoraku said and everyone around him agreed and he ran to call everyone back to the meeting room.

"What did you get?" Ichigo looked over at Ryuken.

Ryuken turned to look at him and his glasses gleamed in the process, "Nothing."

"What's that book?" Ichigo pointed at the book, this man was impossible.

"Nothing that will help you, trust me," he said coldly looking down at his book and he held it closer to him.

Once everyone had gathered in the room they all sat around the room and Ichigo stood in the middle again. "Alright we need about 5 or 6 more people to go to Makai with us," he said looking at all of them.

"If she's in charge of Makai why do we need to do this?" Yachiru questioned and everybody looked over at Rika.

Rika suddenly snapped to attention, "Um, because I won but left right after and um," she paused and looked at some people who were shaking their heads, "Yes, I know I'm horrible, but demons are way worse than any hollow. I didn't wanna have to be responsible for those crazy's things!"

"Who cares, the truth of the matter is that whoever is behind this is strong and not only is soul society in trouble all the dimensions are as well, including this one, earth, Huecco Mundo, and even the one where the high and mighty lives," Ichigo said trying to rally people to the cause.

After a while it was decided that Zaraki, Ikkaku, Soi Fon, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya, Mastsumoto, Rukia and Yachiru would all go to Makai. Isshin, Inoue, Botan and Ryuken would stay with the rest of the captains while Ichigo, Rika, Kurama, and Yusuke all went to Makai with the others.

"Are you sure you want me to stay here?" Inoue asked Ichigo as he was catching up with Rukia.

"If something happens here they will need you, I don't know what these demons are capable of," he said and she smiled at him, she really didn't want to go she was just making sure.

Inoue walked over to George who was still sulking and tried to cheer him up and Ichigo turned back to Rukia. "Are you sure you are up for this?"

"Well yeah, I'm really disappointed that I wasn't including in being a traitor," she laughed and Ichigo didn't see how it was funny.

"You really would want to be where Renji is right now? He is probably driving  
Ishida and Chad crazy!" now he laughed and she did too.

"Ready Buuuuddy?" Rika said bouncing up to them with way to much enthusiasm.

"Rika," Kurama called from the doorway his face registered urgency. Rika sighed and slowly made her way over to him. As soon as she reached him he pulled her out into the empty hallway. "I don't want you to go," he said flatly.

"Well screw you I'm going," she said turning to go back into the room.

He didn't know how to tell her this, he grabbed her arm and she turned back to him. He guessed he was just going to come out with it. "No one in Makai is very happy about what you did. You know they must be plotting for when you return, what if this whole thing was just a plan just to get you to return?" He was just in Makai he had gotten his fair share of demon's going after him because of her. If there was someone really strong behind this then she was finished, not even he would be able to protect her.

"Kurama," she said quietly looking down at the floor. He was making her nervous, nervous to be talking to him alone again, nervous to go back to Makai, nervous because she was worried about him as well. "I can't just sit here while my kingdom is being threatened."

"What? Rika it's not yours anymore, it hasn't been since you left it. When was the last time you actually lived in Makai?" He said feeling a headache coming on, why was she so damn difficult?

"Well I lived there when I was a little kitten," she said trying to remember exactly the last time was, she was pretty sure it was when she was a little. She wanted just to get away from him, who knew what he was secretly trying to pull. "Don't worry about me, there are plenty of strong people going with us, and if you haven't forgotten I am a lower S-class!" Rika was now going from nervous to anxious; it was time to get out of there. She ran back where everyone was so that Kurama couldn't stop her again. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Everyone huddled around Rika and she told them to close their eyes and then open them and they were there. They stood in front of a large black forest and the sky around them was red with purple clouds. Everything around them looked dreary and dead, even the soil looked like it was deader then the sand in the desert. Everyone just looked all around them; it was just like an endless forest everywhere around them. There were dead trees on all sides of them and even behind them. When they finally turned around they saw the only building in Makai, well at least the northern part of Makai. It was a large circular castle, it looked like a seven layer cake.

"Welcome to my," Rika started but Yusuke quickly covered up her mouth, and he whispered shut it in her ear before letting her go. She kept her mouth shut and no one really knew what to do next.

"What do you think you all are doing here?" A dark voice came from one of the trees around them.

"HIEI!" Yusuke screamed excited and a small man with black spiky hair jumped out of a tree and landed on the back of Zaraki.

Hiei didn't know what he had jumped too but, it felt weird, he looked down and saw it was a large stature man. He quickly jumped off of Zaraki and landed on the ground next to Hitsugaya. Again he felt something was off and he looked down to see he was on the ground. He looked over and noticed that the man he was standing next to was the exact same height as he was. The man turned to look at him and a very annoying woman scooped Hiei up into her bosom.

"Oh look Captain! He is exactly like you but his hair is opposite," Matsumoto squealed loving that she had finally found Hitsugaya's twin.

"Let-," Yusuke started but he stopped once he saw it was too late. Hiei had forcefully pushed the woman off of him and she had gone flying into a nearby tree. Hitsugaya not liking the fact that his lieutenant had just been man handled drew his sword and took a stance in front of Hiei.

Hiei liking the challenge threw his cloak off and drew his sword as well, his aura around him began to glow red and a fire dragon appeared behind him. Hitsugaya smiled and screamed Bankai and turned into his ice dragon.

"Oh Jesus," Ichigo and Yusuke said at the same time, watching as they began to fight. Hiei threw a Dragon of the darkness flame at Hitsugaya who easily dodged the attack and flew at Hiei.

"Stop!" Rika finally screamed as she leapt up at Hiei and grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him against the ground but he landed on his feet and the flames around him dissipated. Hitsugaya floated back down to the ground and went back to normal. "He is not the one we need to be fight," she said to Hitsugaya but pointing at Hiei.

"Hiei has anything abnormal been going on lately?" Kurama asked knowing that anything happening in Makai Hiei would know.

"Like what?" Hiei looked at Kurama before looking at Ichigo who almost looked like Kurama now that he had short hair.

"Like large gathering demons?" Soi fon said stepping forward, liking this little gothic looking man in front of them.

"There are always large gatherings of Demons, especially lately wanting to find and kill her," Hiei said pointing to Rika who took a large gulp. "I did sense something weird a few hours ago though, a very large spirit energy along with a few weaker ones."

"That could be Koenma, and the others," Ichigo said and everyone agreed that it must have been them. "Where do you feel them now?"

"I can't," Hiei said looking back at Hitsugaya who was helping Matsumoto up.

"Which means they are probably in the southern part of Makai," Kurama said and him and Yusuke sighed, they hated the south. "It's where all the little C and B-class demons hang out and fight each other until they die."

"What! They fight until they die, what do they do with the bodies?" Rukia exclaimed as she pulled out her hand-dandy notebook and began to draw little penguin demons ripping each other's heads off.

"Oh that's very good," Kyoraku said watching her and pointing out little things here and there for her to add. Finally she was finished and she showed everyone her drawing.

"Like this?" She asked and the 4 spirit detective's including Ichigo sweat dropped, but all the others thought it was an excellent drawing.

"Not quite," Rika said and she took the paper and flipped the page and started to draw her own little picture. She drew about 5 furry monsters all poking each other in the eyes with bloody fangs and blenders as hands. "More like this," she said showing everyone and they all gasped except for Ichigo and the 3 remaining detectives.

"Oh so you mean like this," Rukia took the book back and started to draw again.

Ichigo grabbed the notebook from Rukia, "Enough with the drawings!" He threw the book and it hit some tree and pages went flying everywhere. "Lets just get going already," he looked at Rika and they all were excited.

"Well you see, it's like nighttime right now and this is probably the safest place to stay the night, so lets all rest and then head out in groups in the morning," Yusuke explained and they all remembered that it was night in the Soul Society as well and they had all been waken up by the hell butterfly message. He told them how they should start a fire in the middle of a clearing and it should stay burning all night, and that the best place to sleep was up in the trees.

Rika and Rukia set up a fire and everyone else climbed into bed in the trees. All of them had complained that it was uncomfortable but once they had actually gotten up on a branch they fell asleep instantly. Rika sat down in front of the fire and invited Rukia to sit with her for a while, if she wasn't deadly tired that was. Rukia decided that she could stay up for another ten minutes or so and plopped down next to Rika.

"So, you love Ichigo?" Rika said blatantly and Rukia looked very taken aback.

"Um, no," she said, her and Ichigo were just friends there was no romance involved, not even a little. His family was like a second family for her, she loved him as a brother figure.

"Oh, I see, so when you heard about him and Inoue's little display of affection," Rika tried to see Rukia's face in the dark redness. "You didn't feel any pang of anything?" Rukia shook her head and Rika was becoming confused, "Well, I did, and I've only known him for like 2 weeks now." She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees and looked at the fire.

Rukia yawned and apologized and Rika let her finally go to bed. Rika wasn't tired in the least, maybe it was her nap, and maybe it was the insomnia. She sighed and stared at the flickering flames as they licked each other and crackled. She thought maybe watching it would make her tired, but nope, not even a little bit. She groaned and flung herself backwards and stretched all her limbs at once. Being hyperactive at the age of 5,839 years old was not a good thing; it was a pain more than anything.

'Maybe I will finally die,' she bravely thought looking up at the glowing black moon in the sky. It was weird how it was black but still gave off light and was luminous like earth's moon. She hated Makai, the moon, was her least favorite. Not only did Makai have 1 moon but they had 3 moons that rotated through all 3 corners of Makai which was how they originally split it up in the first place. There was a lord in each third and you knew you were in the next part when you could no longer see one moon and you saw a completely different one.

She heard someone sit next to her and her eye's flew open and she looked at Ichigo sitting next to her. She sat up and turned to face him, but he seemed to be in a sort of trance. She watched him for a little while; there was something about him, something that she loved to look at. Rika was waiting until he noticed that she was looking at him but he just kept looking forward, "Can't sleep?" She couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Nah, I really don't sleep usually, and when I do I don't need very much," he said finally turning his head and catching her eyes in his. This was probably the first time he had felt she wasn't being annoying, it seemed like she wasn't trying hard anymore. "Are you scared?"

"Demon's don't get scared," she said smiling at him, but he gave her that yeah right look. "Okay I'm scared out of my mind, and I'm anxious, nervous, excited, and want to throw up all at the same time."

He laughed a little and pulled his knees up and crossed his arms on top of them. "This moon is very strange, eerie even," he said looking up at it and Rika did as well.

"This is probably one of the plainest moons in all of Makai," she said thinking it was weird how she was just thinking about it and he brought it up.

"I don't see any other ones. Do they rotate through different times in the year?" He asked curious still looking up at it as a chill blew through him. He started to get goose bumps but it was no big deal.

"No each different part of Makai has a different moon, it is how they originally split up the territories, like on earth countries are decided based on rivers and landmarks," she felt the wind against her skin, though it felt like it was blowing against her bones. Another thing she hated in Makai, the wind, it was like artic gusts. Makai was not the best place to live, Rika could image that it was probably one of the worst worlds ever.  
There was a large scuffling sound from a few hundred feet away, and Rika perked up and listened closer. Ichigo watched as her ears were instantly on top of her head and became cat like and alert. Rika stood up and told him she heard voice's of demons, he stood up as well. He tried to hear them, but he was unable, so he tried to sense them. Strangely he could, they didn't feel very strong but they were distinct and almost brought a foul stench to his nose. It was a completely different feeling from feeling the reaistu's around him.

Rika started to run towards it and Ichigo had to follow her, what if these guys were here for her? When they reached them there were three of them and they were the ugliest little things Ichigo had ever seen. They all had many arms, or eyes, and were different strange colors he never knew existed. As soon as they saw them arrive the demons picked something up and ran away from them.

"Scavengers, they are the lowest of the low," Rika said before she felt it and froze, Ichigo felt it as well and looked to where the large aura was coming from. A huge Triceratops emerged from their left and Ichigo looked at Rika.

"Is that a Dinosaur?" He asked her and she was still looking at it when she nodded her head. "What is one of those doing here?"

The angry Triceratops started to snort at them and rear up before it let out a high pitched screech. Rika quickly grabbed Ichigo's arm and started to run, and she ran fast, Ichigo had to flash step to keep up with her. He glanced behind them and the dinosaur was some how keeping up with them.

They ran for a little longer and then Ichigo could feel another strong energy like the triceratops and he looked behind and saw a gigantic T-rex emerge and grab the other dinosaur in its huge teeth. "Rika," he said and she stopped and turned to watch as the t-rex threw the triceratops up in the air and let it land in its mouth and swallow it whole. It was like the T-rex was just throwing a piece of pop-corn up and catching it in his mouth, like it was some cool trick.

Yet another reason Rika hated Makai, well at least northern Makai, the dinosaurs, and all of them were carnivores. "Fuck, that's a big guy," she said as she was still holding Ichigo's hand, and it was shivering in hers. She looked at him and his whole body was convulsing, was he going to die of fright? The Tyrannosaurs looked directly at them and Rika swore to god that Ichigo had wet himself.

The monstrous dinosaur walked slowly over to them and Rika told Ichigo to stand his ground and hold his breath. Ichigo of course did as he was told and watched as Rika walked out in front of him and he could see her tail flicking back and forth behind her. The dinosaur stuck its nose right up to Rika and started to sniff her. Rika held her breath and quickly shoved her hand up into its right nostril. He instantly reared back and took Rika with him; she had clawed him so she could hold on for the ride. Once he had bucked his head up she let loose and jumped up so she was on its head in between its eyes.

She never understood why it was illegal to kill these things; hell if it was going to kill her she wasn't going to let it. She put her hands together in a gun type fashion and blasted the thing right in its little brain and it began to wobble back and forth. "Shit," she screamed and jumped towards Ichigo. When she landed on the ground she slipped violently but Ichigo had regained control of himself and caught her before she forcefully slammed her head in the ground.

She stood up and brushed herself off and looked at Ichigo, "I know I am amazing."

"I could have done it if it wasn't the first time I had ever seen one," he said as if it was no big deal.

"You know what, those things are actually illegal to kill here," she said pointing at the fallen T-rex.

"Why is that?" he wondered looking at the ugly beast with its brains all over the place.

"You can use anything on them to make something evil, its how they try to keep people from creating dangerous weapons," she said walking up to it and examining it's greatness. "I kill too much."

**A/n: Yeah, so I bet a lot of you are wondering who Rika Gato is, well she is my own character, she is in most of my stories but in each story her past is different. So I hope that I am adding enough background information on her. And if you really like her character you can check out my other stories with her in it, like 'How to find peace' and 'Love is Revenge' and my all time favorite 'Captives'. R&R peace out y'all. OKANE**


	11. King Loki

Chapter 11: King Loki

Rika and Ichigo had of course gotten themselves lost, and Rika had no idea where in the blazes they were. They had wandered away from the dead T-rex and almost an hour of walking around aimlessly came up to an abandoned little hut. Rika looked at the barrier around it, it was still strong enough, all she had to do was crack it and redirect it to protect her and Ichigo for the night. She closed her eyes and concentrated way harder than she was used to and sudden a little door opened in the barrier.

Quickly she ushered Ichigo inside and she followed him onto the porch and then let it reseal itself. She smacked her hands together like she had just done a dirty job or something of that nature. She turned to Ichigo who had already gone inside the hut and began to look around.

Ichigo looked at it and it was just a room, there was nothing else besides a floor, ceiling and four walls. There was only a door and no windows he stumbled more into the room and tripped over something on the floor. He looked down at it and it looked like a fire pit, he looked at the ceiling searching for some sort of chimney or hole for the smoke to escape. He heard Rika laugh behind him and he turned around to see what was so funny.

Rika thought it was interesting to witness people inspecting things they didn't know. He snapped at her and asked her what was so funny. She smiled at him and walked closer to him, "This house is supposed to be a sauna/opium room," she said pointing to the fire pit. "You just start the coals and wet them down to create steam."

He looked down and realized he was standing in some ash and he quickly got out of it and sighed. Everything happened to him, it was like once he had met Rukia everything had turned into bad luck. He walked over to a wall and sat up against it, finally he was getting tired. Rika walked over and sat next to him and rested her head on his arm.

"Sorry," she said simply and he looked down at her.

What was she saying sorry about? "What?" he asked and she kept her head on his arm and turned her face to look up at him. "What are you apologizing for?"

"For getting you involved in all of this, I mean, I didn't even ask you if you wanted to keep your powers," she said moving her head back and looking straight forwards.

"Well, I really didn't want to have them taken away," he said looking straight as well. He had just only been back for 3 days before he had run into Yusuke, but oh well. 'War is never ending,' he thought to himself. "I mean this is my job now, I never expect to get a vacation. Once you beat someone stronger another more stronger enemy comes to out shine the last, war is never ending."

"That is too true; that is a very smart thing to say. Did you think of that all by yourself? I feel like I've heard it somewhere before," she said trying not to dose off.

"Buddha maybe," he said and she lifted her head off of him and she sprawled out on the floor next to him and fell asleep. He thought it was an excellent idea and he lay down and instantly fell fast asleep.

The next morning Kurama almost felt guilty because he knew that Rika was gone, but Ichigo was too. He hoped that she would be safe with him, assuming a T-rex or something hadn't eaten them. He jumped out of his tree and Soi fon, Kyoraku, and Rukia were all awake sitting at the fire. Kurama walked up to them, "Since we are all up should we head out?"

"What about everyone else?" Soi fon looked up at him from her Indian style position on the ground.

"They will go with Yusuke and Hiei; we can't all travel in such a large group it will be easy for anyone to find us. The best way to go undetected is to be alone or with a very small group, there isn't as much stench," Kurama said and they all stood up and stretched.

"I don't stink," Rukia said gruffly and she bent down to touch her toes.

"You stink to them," Kyoraku said before Kurama could. "Do you think we should all go have a good roll in the mud together?"

Rukia looked at him and raised her hand but Soi fon already knocked him in the back of the head. "Thank you," Rukia said before she turned to Kurama and they all headed out.

When Zaraki woke he clumsily fell out of his tree and landed with a large crash on the ground. This woke the only other remaining person, Yusuke, and he fell out of his tree with the vibrations.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke quickly jumped up off the ground and groggily looked around while rubbing his head.

"Kenny fell out of the tree," Yachiru piped up running in circles around Yusuke.

Yusuke saw Zaraki stretching while he sat on the ground under his tree. "Where is everyone else?" Yusuke asked not seeing anyone but these crazy 2.

"Little guy, Boobies, and angry Ikki left with Hiei about an hour ago, and Foxy took Soi, dizzy man, and Rukia. Then last night Rika and Ichigo went off all by their selves. So that just leaves me and Kenny to go with you," Yachiru smiled then ran over to Kenny and helped him up.

"Wow, you give just as many people nicknames as Rika does," Yusuke commented and Yachiru ran back over to him and looked at him. "What?"

"Don't compare me to her, she is scary!" She said and then started to giggle.

Yusuke looked at the little girl wondering why Zaraki thought this place would be safe for her, "Shall we go?"

"Let's go!" Zaraki shouted and pointed in a random direction.

"Actually we have to go this way," Yusuke said pointing a thumb behind him and Zaraki started to disagree with him. "No really it's this way."

"Yachiru lets show this guy our brilliant sense of direction and prove him wrong," he bellowed and Yachiru jumped on his back and they sped off in a totally different direction. Yusuke sighed and ran after them; he was surprised to see that they were so slow compared to him. He hadn't run like that in a long time now and he was impressed that he was doing excellent in keeping up with them.

After a while Yusuke closed his eyes to yawn and he slammed against Zaraki's back. "What the heck?" He said and he walked around his broad back to see what the hold up was. He looked to see a dead T-rex and about a billion creatures, dinosaurs, and demons just devouring it.

"That is disgusting," Zaraki said almost throwing up in his mouth, this was the first thing in a long time he had seen that made him nauseas. He had to look away and Yachiru crawled and sat on his shoulder and she turned to keep watching the scene unfold. He had to smile at the little girl, she was afraid of nothing and death only interested her. She must have been a corner or something sick like that in her real life.

Yusuke looked at the demons and you could barely distinguish them from all the other things around them. He looked at his hands, he was half demon, and would he resort to something like that some day? He clenched them into fist, no, he was different from them, he was also half human, and he would die eventually when it was his time. "Let's go," he said and turning with his back to the grossness. He could feel Rika's energy all over the beast.

"Hey you!" A hoarse voice cried out and Yusuke and Zaraki turned to see a dog like demon looking at them. His hair was long and blonde and his eyes were as red as rubies. He wore a loin cloth around his waist and a rough looking vest and he was standing on top of the head looking at them.

"Oh great," Yusuke mumbled to himself looking at him, this guy he knew was something else, a pompous ass.

"Yusuke! Nice to see you again!" He jumped over to them and studied Zaraki and Yachiru. "Who are these weaklings?"

"Kansei, just go away," Yusuke said shooing him with his hand.

"But, what? Don't shoo me like you don't know who I am," the dog demon known as Kansei pleaded lowering his tail so it hung down at his feet.

"Don't get going all excited, just go back to your meal," Yusuke said and he turned to leave.

"Master," Kansei ran up directly behind him, and Yusuke turned around and had to take a step back. "I don't eat stuff like this! I am royalty."

"I'm not your master anymore, Kansei, why aren't you in the castle?" Yusuke said realizing it was weird to see his one of his old entourage out in the forest.

"I got kicked out," Kansei said making an almost angry face. "King Loki had everybody dismissed."

"Who is King Loki?" Yachiru squeaked in as she brought her attention back to this weird demon.

"He raised an army against Rika and said that a woman should have never been left in charge in first place. He defeated Yomi and his son and declared himself the truly strongest demon in the realm," Kansei said directly to Yusuke and didn't even bother looking at Zaraki or Yachiru as he spoke. He had a very arrogant air about him and he tended to rub everybody the wrong way, but he had a tendency to not give a shit.

"I see, do you know any of his plans? Like anything evolving the soul society? Or anything about Koenma?" Yusuke looked at him his Blonde hair glimmered in the bright pinkish light.

"Why don't you go ask him yourself? He is a very nice guy, I'm sure he will welcome in a son of Raizen," Kansei said and he looked back at the corpse which was mostly bone now.

"That actually sounds like a plan," Yusuke said rubbing his chin looking at Zaraki who was still trying to hold everything in.

"I'll lead!" Yachiru smiled raising her hand and waving it back and forth.

"NO!" Yusuke screamed and started to run in the right direction and Zaraki was never happier to leave a dead body. Zaraki decided that he would actually follow Yusuke this time because his head was spinning and every time Yachiru talked it made his head pound harder.

After what seemed like forever they came up to the door of the huge pointy castle they had seen when they first arrive. Zaraki had finally started to feel better a while back and had been arguing with Yusuke the whole time that they were going the wrong way. But now here they were in front of the door.

Yusuke walked up to the 2 guards and they both got on edge and got ready to attack if needed. "I'm here to talk with your king Loki, I am King Urameshi a son of the late King Raizen."

The guards looked at him with disbelief and then both agreed it was really him. Yusuke began to walk and he directed Zaraki to follow and then the guards quickly stopped Yusuke before he entered. They pointed at Zaraki and Yachiru, Yusuke looked back at them and then at the guard on his right. "They are okay, they are with me and I command that you let them pass safely."

The guards couldn't disobey any king or ruler of the realm and let Zaraki and Yachiru pass safely through the door. Once they were inside they were greeted with a handsome demon.

He had blue hair that was pulled back in a pony tail but the there was four strands that spiked out like large bangs or the 2 in front looked like insect feelers. He was wearing all white and his outfit looked almost like the Shinigami uniform. As he walked up to them he smiled and with one hand on his sword. "Greetings," he said with a happy light personality about him.

"Shishi, Kansei just told me that this King Loki fired all the workers," Yusuke smiled shaking his old friend's hand. "I'm very sorry about Jin."

"Ah, he was restless and when you get that way you should die," Shishiwakumaru smiled shaking Zaraki's hand and even reaching up to shake Yachiru's on Zaraki's back.

"Who is Jin?" Zaraki asked to no one in particular as he looked at the high ceiling and creepy gothic decoration around him. This place was absolutely amazing; there were pictures of people in the heat of battle all around him. There were also photographs lined up on one wall of losers of the battles after they had died. Who were these guys? He couldn't help but think he was really supposed to be a rich strong demon. To him this would be the ultimate life style; there would be tons of strong demons willing to fight him all the time.

No one answered his question and Shishi began to lead them to the chamber room so that they could meet the great awesome King Loki. As they entered the large throne room they instantly noticed the huge demon.

He was a very ginormous wolf demon; he was tall as he was fat. He was all muscle though, and his brown hair was tied neatly on top of his head. He had an almost tricky appearance to him, like he was extremely untrustable. He wore a large brown kimono and a bright red Obi around his large gut. This guy made Zaraki feel small, very small. He was also packing some very strong spirit energy and Yusuke was extremely impressed.

"King Loki I present to you King Urameshi a son of King Raizen and his subordinates," Shishiwakumaru announced very loudly and King Loki looked over in there direction.

"King Urameshi?" He said his voice was like an earthquake, he spoke just like you image Zeus would have spoken.

Yusuke stepped forward and bowed, "I am pleased to finally meet you," he said very loudly and King Loki stood up. Once he stood up he was suddenly the same size as Yusuke if not a few inches taller. He looked very kingly in all his glory, way more that Yusuke had ever looked.

"Please do not bow to me," he said in a more normal but still deep voice, and he bowed to Yusuke. "Have you come to claim what is rightfully yours? If that is the case I will not give in so easily."

Yusuke laughed, "No, no, I am here on a mission, and that is it." King Loki looked at him a little hurt, and a devilish smile started to spread across his face. "No, really I just came here to get some questions answered."

"King Urameshi, what if I refuse to answer questions unless I get to fight," he said and Yusuke was really not in the mood.

"I'll fight you!" Zaraki finally spoke up at the chance to get fight a very powerful demon, he smile was eviler then the one Loki wore.

"Deal, I will fight this man, if he wins I will answer anything open and honest, though if he loses," King Loki thought about it for a minute, what did he want from them? "Then I get to keep this fighter for my army."

Yusuke opened his mouth to protest but Yachiru jumped off of Zaraki's back and he drew his sword. Yusuke shook his head; he couldn't afford to supply King Loki's army against Rika with this powerful soul reaper. Yachiru grabbed his hand and insisted that they get very far away to watch. Yusuke shrugged, he was pretty sure this guy had enough power to almost be on equal footing with this demon king.

**A/n: Thank you for all the reviews, and i know Ichigo seems like a minor character but, it will not continue like that. I hope you enjoy there is going to be a lot of fighting and little romance in the next chapters so be prepared.**


	12. Soi Fon's new crush

Chapter 12: Soi fon's new crush

Hiei didn't know exactly what he was doing, he was pretty sure he didn't sign up for this. He wasn't a spirit detective anymore, well he would like to consider himself not a detective, but he had never officially quit. When he had woken up and refused to lead the others to where they needed to go they had just run off. For some strange reason he felt guilty just letting them go by themselves.

The truth in the matter was that he hadn't caught up with them yet, it had taken him about 2 hours to actually decide to go after them. He was fast but for some reason he couldn't catch up to them, he could feel them in front of him and he knew he was going the right way. Finally he felt him self getting closer as he jumped from tree to tree. As he kept running he felt them get farther and farther away, behind him. He had passed them, but he hadn't seen them, he reared around and jumped to the forest floor.

He walked up to them and they were all sitting in a little clearing drinking what looked to be sake. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Hiei asked with his arms crossed looking at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya's blood vessel began to poke out of his forehead, he hated looking so young, Hiei looked just as young as he did. He opened his mouth to say something but Matsumoto beat him to it.

"He is only drinking tea," she giggled and her and Ikkaku knocked their cups together and downed the rest of their sake.

"How do you expect to fight off demons drunk?" Hiei couldn't believe the ignorance of these people, these soul reapers. They were in fact just as annoying as Botan was; maybe it was the qualifying factor in becoming one. At least the youngster wasn't drinking he thought pouting, damn kids.

"Wes gets thes demons drunk!" Ikkaku stuttered, he was usually not a drinker, but Matsumoto had her ways. Maybe he was thinking if he got her drunk he could take advantage of her, but he only started to think that after he was drunk. He suddenly felt disappointed in himself, he was glad Zaraki wasn't there to see his folly. He reached up and rubbed his shiny bald head and felt like going back to bed.

"Lets go," Hitsugaya said standing up and discarding his cup into the nearest tree. "Were we going the right way? I was trying to follow Kurama but I lost him."

"Yes this is the right way, can they run fast enough in that condition?" He pointed behind Hitsugaya to Matsumoto trying to get the drunk Ikkaku up. Ikkaku claimed he was fine and Hiei took off and they all started to follow him. He had a very bad feeling about this, these were the worst people to be stuck with. He regretted chasing after them in the first place.

By the end of the day they had caught up to Kurama and his group just outside the border of the southern territory. Hiei looked up at the two moons; the first was a bright green square while the other was an orange crest shape with a bright white spot next to it. It was said if you stood where this white spot hit the land you would be granted strength. Hiei knew that only a few people had actually found this spot. Him and Kurama had once stood in it, actually they stood in it a lot, and they were sure it was just a myth now.

"That's so cool," Matsumoto said looking up at it she would walk to one side and she could only see the green one. Though when she walked to the other side she could only see the orange one. It was like there was an invisible wall once she crossed it the other was hidden from her. This amused her, Kyoraku and Rukia for a very long time, Ikkaku would of joined them but he was to busy puking behind some tree.

Soi fon and Hitsugaya sat silently around the fire very upset that almost everyone around them was a complete idiot. "This is why we are captains and they aren't," Soi fon said coldly and Hitsugaya only agreed. She glanced over at Kurama who was sitting a fair distance away on his phone, who was he talking to? She looked up to Hiei who had already gone to bed. They had agreed that now they needed look outs at night, they agreed that 2 people at a time would be sufficient. Guess who was first? Soi fon and Hitsugaya, were and they just wished all the idiots would just go to bed already. The longer they stayed up the longer they had to take watch.

Soi fon seemed to be memorized on watching Kurama pace back and forth talking on his phone. There was something extremely attractive about him, she had never experienced this feeling about a man before. She had always felt like she was a lesbian because of her huge crush on Yuroichi, but since she had met Hiei and Kurama she totally forgot about her. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to tell Hitsugaya to take a hike and let Kurama come and talk to her. Embarrassed she reached for one of her long braids and began to play with it.

Hitsugaya felt strange, he looked at Soi fon who was acting very weird. He looked to where her eyes were focused and saw she was gaping over Kurama. This was strange, he was pretty sure she was a lesbian, maybe she had never met the right guy. He stood up and walked away, he couldn't take this anymore, he wanted to go to bed.

Soi fon suddenly noticed she was alone and looked back at Hitsugaya who jumped up in a tree next to Hiei. She rested her eyes on Hiei, he was amazing too, she was starting to get excited. Here she was sitting alone at the fire now all she needed was one thing. She looked back at Kurama who closed his phone and began to rub his eyes. She frowned hopefully he wasn't tired, she wanted him to come sit next to her and do what he wanted with her.

Kurama was extremely stressed, he hadn't felt this way since before he left Rika. She brought stress, worry, and chaos with her and it was very hard trying not to crack under all of it. He wished he could just wash his hands of her, though he wasn't sure why all of a sudden he was thinking about her again. He had just gotten off the phone with Botan not Rika, though he wonder and he flipped his phone back open. He called Rika hoping that she had her phone on her. He held it up to his ear but it went straight to voicemail, he groaned and through his phone at the ground. He needed a woman, a woman to make him forget about that silly little girl he hated to love.

He saw Soi fon sitting at the fire alone and looked around for Hitsugaya who he found quickly sleeping in a tree. He looked over at Matsumoto, Kyoraku, and Rukia who were climbing in a tree themselves. He also spotted Ikkaku sleeping at the base of a tree with dry vomit on his face and hair. He guessed it was now him and Soi Fon on first watch, he sighed and walked over to her and stood holding his hands out to the fire. He stood in deep thought for a long time and finally remembered Soi fon was there.

He felt extremely rude and rubbed his hands together and stepped back and sat down next to her. He was suddenly aware that she was watching him the whole entire time. He looked over at her and she quickly snapped her head so she was looking at the fire. 'Great,' he thought, another woman with a crush on him with his long-. He reached up and rubbed his short hair, he no longer had his beautiful long red hair. He pouted he missed it, he really liked having the short hair but, he really liked having his long hair.

A flash of Inoue crossed his mind; she had long beautiful red hair as well. He sighed inwardly; he wished Inoue could have come. He scrunched his eye brows together, that was a strange thought.

"Are you gay?" Soi fon found her self asking and Kurama quickly turned to look at her.

"No I am not," he said this was why he cut his hair; he was tired of being mistaken as a woman or a gay.

"Oh, I thought you weren't, but Matsumoto said that you were," she said happy that he wasn't, very happy actually.

"I see, why would you ever trust anything she said?" He looked up at the tree she was sleeping in before looking back at Soi fon.

"She said that Rika had told her," she said and he gave her a half smile, "You know that Rika girl is very, um, annoying."

"Tell me about it, you think someone is normal and before you know it you are in some crazy stressful relationship and you're stuck," he said he was finally happy that he had decided to leave her.

"Not all women are like that," she said, she was nervous, she didn't want to talk she just wanted him on top of her, and in her?

"Are you sure?" he laughed looking at her face; he guessed she wasn't so bad looking. He hoped she wouldn't be as annoying as the rest.

"No, most career oriented women are very sane," she smiled at him and she wanted to smack herself. She was totally acting like a dork and decided that if he didn't want a childish woman then she needed to stop acting like one. She refocused her gaze on the fire and made her face look as stern as she could. She had to get back into her own mind frame, ogling over some guy was never her style.

"Do you consider being a captain a career?" he pondered on it, he guessed it was, it was probably a very stressful job, and she did oversee a bunch of employee type people.

"Well yes," she said quickly, she was very smart and if she played this right.

He laughed at her, "I guess it would be, I can't see why it wouldn't. Were you a career woman in your previous life?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him, "Um, what do you mean?"

"I mean before you died and went into the soul society. Don't you remember that?" He asked looking back at the fire, he felt like he had said something wrong.

"No I don't remember, when we pass on it is all taken away from us," she said as a matter-of-factly, she had totally forgotten that she had had a life before the Seireitei. She couldn't remember ever thinking about it, she couldn't even remember how old she was when she died.

"That sucks, that's kind of like a sort of torture," he said thinking about it, "Unless you had a horrible life and wanted to start new, but it's not right to make everybody forget."

"It's not that bad actually, I mean, back when I was first starting out it was hard, but now it's like who cares."

"I guess it would be nice to forget about some things in my life," he said thinking of Rika and all the stress ulcers she had caused him. Even in this very minute he was very worried about her, alone with just Ichigo. At first he had felt very defensive about Ichigo, but now he could care less about him. He looked back at Soi fon who was in a trance staring at the fire, he was always a sucker for the deep thought stare of women. Rika did it all the time, there was always something sad she always thought about but she had always refused to tell him what was wrong. Maybe, just maybe he could get someone to open up to him, it would make him happier. "Do you think you were a good person in life?"

She smiled, "I would like to think so but, there is something in the back of my head that tells me I was a complete bitch. I mean I think I'm a good person now, but no one really likes me besides Yamamoto and Yuroichi." It was true, Yamamoto had always had a place in her heart, and he had always acted like a grandfather figure. She had told him so much stuff, so many thoughts and feelings. Now she felt betrayed like he had tricked her so that he could use it against her in the end. She had also been hurt by Yuroichi once, she started to feel depressed, why did everyone turn against her?

There he got it, Kurama was actually surprised, and this girl didn't take much to break. He thought it was strange because she really did look like a cold hearted bitch. He felt a little turned on by her, or maybe her selfish attitude. He had never expected to meet so many women besides Rika who made him feel this way. It was going to be easier to forget her faster than he had initially thought.

Ichigo woke up and saw that Rika wasn't there anymore, he got up and walked out to the front porch and found her deep in thought. She looked very mysterious, very, he couldn't find the right word, breathtaking maybe? He walked over and sat down next to her and leaned back against the hut and began to look out into space as well.

They sat like that for quite sometime, they watched as a group of baby fox demons walked around looking for food. They looked very young, but when they spoke they sounded grown up. Did demons grow up slower? Was this their secret for such a long life? His thoughts traveled to Rukia, she was old, but she looked young. She had once told him that in the Soul Society she was once a little girl, and since then had grown up. He remembered the stories she had told him about her and Renji's childhood adventures, and how they both ended up in the soul academy.

He frowned thinking about her, for some strange reason he really didn't miss her. He used to miss her all the time when she would leave to go to the soul society. He had always used to hate it when she left. Now he felt as if he could care less, and he wasn't sure why. He wasn't even worried about her; he thought of Renji and felt a sting in his heart.

He began to think about what it would be like to die, would he forget all of these adventures? Or did his special circumstances help him avoid forgetting everything, somehow he doubted it did. He didn't want to forget everybody he had met, he didn't want to forget about his family. He didn't want to leave his family to fend for themselves, he just didn't want to die, he wished he was a demon. He wondered if there was a way to live forever, then he remember the Bountu, they could of lived forever if they wanted.

"How long is the average life span of a demon?" he asked nonchalantly and he kept watching the little pack of foxes.

"About 3,000 years, if they are careful enough," she said she was still watching the demon foxes too.

"How do you live for so long? Don't you start actually getting older looking after a while?" he asked finally turning to look at her and she seemed very at peace.

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" she said, the fact of the matter was that she always wondered why she hadn't gotten so old. She was the oldest demon in history, she had been there since the very beginning. The truth was she couldn't even remember the beginning, she couldn't even remember what she looked like when she was little. She always thought that maybe when she was younger she had found some sort of fountain of youth, but it had been so long ago she didn't remember.

"Do you think you will ever die?" he was looking at her but she was still zoinked out but somehow hearing him and answering him. Had this been what she was thinking about. "How old are you?"

"5,839," she said and she looked to see his jaw drop.

"How do you keep track of your age?" he said his eyes wide open and his mouth as low as he could drop it.

"Actually, I am older than that, but that's as far back as I can remember," she said telling him the truth, she had not even told Kurama that. Kurama was about 3,000 some years old, and he hadn't started to get old and frail, she had always thought maybe he would end up like her someday. Now she doubted it though, if he kept staying in Makai he would most certainly not live as long as she had. "You know that demons were the first to live in Japan, then people started arriving and killing us all off. We somehow stumbled across this place and claimed it as our own. Any time a human enters this place they are instantly killed, unless they are accompanied by a very strong demon."

"So you were there in the very beginning when they found this realm?" He looked at her and she just smiled at him. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a I think so, I don't remember," she said her face going solemn again and she looked back at the fox pack. Kurama used to look like that, she couldn't imagine it, looking like these little hundred year olds. She studied one of them who seemed to act like the leader, he looked a little different from the rest. He had a white tail but his hair was brown and his paws had reddish fur on them. He looked normal all except for his tail, she smiled, she would come back in about 500 hundred years to see who this little guy would become. She knew most of his little friends would die in a fight or be eaten, but strange differences are what made a powerful demon.

Like her, most other cat yokai were all black, actually all of them were black cats. She herself was completely opposite, she was a calico, and it made her stick out. It made everyone afraid of her, demons were different from humans. If one demon was a little different then you left them alone, where humans would pick on you. All demons knew not to mess with a little demon that looked different; they all had a secret strength that was uncontrollable. She thought about Kurama's difference, he was a white fox, he had a major difference. Instead of being brown and red, he was all white, his tail, his ears, his hair, even when he turned into a fox he was all white.

Hiei was also different as well, he was known as Emiko. He is a fire yokai born of a very powerful ice demon. His twin sister was known to have these ice powers, but some how he had gone the opposite way. Because of this he was completely immune to any ice or fire attacks from an opponent. The reason Rika had to stop his and Hitsugaya's fight, Hiei would of won fast.

Rika thought about all these things quite often and most times it made her depressed, she just wanted to die. She wanted to forget everything completely and start over new, live in the soul society and become a weakling again. She wanted to learn to get stronger again, she wanted to be beaten up by a regular human. She wanted to die and hopefully have all her sins and memories just washed away from her. Yes, that would be very nice, dying. "Will you kill me?" She looked at Ichigo and he didn't bother to look back at her.

"No," he said coldly, why would anyone want to die? He wished that they could switch places, he would live forever and she could die and forget everything.

**A/n: So I'm thinking about writing another YYH/Bleach story without Rika, but I'm a little stuck on a idea. Plus would any of you read it? Please review and tell me your thoughts, much appreiciated, thanks.**


	13. King Loki vs Kenpachi Zaraki

**A/n: New Bleach/YYH X-over, its called Wha? so go check it out. I hope you find this fight humorous!**

Chapter 13: King Loki Vs. Zaraki

Yusuke watched as Zaraki was giving it his all and it seemed to him that Loki and Zaraki were equals. This battle had been going on for hours now and Yachiru looked almost too happy. Yusuke was disgusted in this little girl's excitement when she saw blood. He watched as Zaraki was now removing his eye patch and a huge blast of spirit pressure ripped across the room. Loki laughed and grabbed a hold of his loin cloth, Yusuke had to shield his eyes, no way was he going naked.

Of course King Loki was going naked, he confidently ripped it off and took his bark shirt off and stood in front of Zaraki in his birthday suit. Yusuke sighed heavily and looked at Yachiru who had somehow gotten happier. "Don't look at that!" he screamed at her and she glared at him with her suddenly angry face.

"Kenny is going to kill this guy!" she said looking back at the fight, Zaraki was smiling weirdly. Was he happy because he was fighting or was it the buck naked man in front of him?

Loki began to explain that a demon is always his strongest naked. Demons train with weighted clothing so that their muscles grew bigger and the more clothing you took off the fast and stronger you become. So if you were strong with a bunch of clothes on, then imagine how much stronger you were naked. Zaraki agreed with this explanation and thought maybe it would work for him. He also disrobed and it was now naked man against naked man.

Yusuke looked at Yachiru again whose smile had faded from her face and it was starting to turn a little pink. She didn't want her captain to get naked! She could no longer watch, she sat up from her laying position and turned around and put her back to the fight. "Don't watch," she scolded Yusuke and he sat down next to her and stared at the wall.

They felt the hot pressure blow against them and the loud crashes of each man throwing each other into walls and the ground and everything else. It got silent and there were only grunt and groans and Yusuke turned to see that the naked men were now going hand to hand combat. Zaraki had pinned Loki to the ground and he was sitting on top of him and was punching the shit out of his face.

"Alright!" King Loki finally screamed and Zaraki got off of him. Loki lay still taking deep breathes, "You are a very good opponent, I declare you the winner, and I will answer any question your King asks me."

Zaraki wasn't sure who his king was but he didn't care, he had succeeded in keeping his adrenaline pumping for 4 hours straight. He shook his hands and blood splattered on the ground, then he walked over to his clothes and put them back on. "Good fight," he said when Loki had put his clothe back on and he walked over and they shook hands.

Yusuke was glad that it was finally over; he had to admit Zaraki was one hell of a fighter and he almost put Yusuke to shame. If he hadn't known how Zaraki was he would have thought he was demon, an upper A-class to middle to lower S-class.

Loki walked over to a door and called for Shishi to come into the room. Shishiwakumaru quickly appeared in the room smiling like normal. "Yes master?"

"Take us to the, uh, that room, you know the one with the chairs, and that warm fireplace," King Loki said looking stumped for the right word. He putting a finger up to his mouth and tried to think, what was the name of that damn room?

"The den sir," Shishi said looking at his completely hopeless king. He had the manners of a Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Yes, the den, and get us cigars I want this to be formal!" Loki shouted after Shishi as he had turned back to walk over to his guests.

"Yes," Shishi paused for a moment, and Loki immediately turned to give him a death glare, "Sir." He finished and Loki smiled at him and continued to walk to Yusuke and Shishi turned to get the den ready for some formal cigar smoking. Once the door was closed behind him he couldn't help but laugh at his king's stupidity.

It was finally morning and Matsumoto had sat in quiet with Hiei for almost their entire night watch. She had tried to start a conversation with him but he refused to talk back and she got depressed and went into a little ball and pretty much just slept. In fact she had fallen asleep with her head resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs she lay and began to snore. Hiei heard her and glanced over as she had lost her balance and fallen backwards and continued to sleep.

He watched as the moon slowly disappeared and the pink sun began to rise in the sky. He heard someone else wake up and jump out of the tree and he didn't bother to see who it was. He hoped that it was Kurama coming to tell him that he could go back to his house and stay out of this mission. But he realized it was not Kurama when a person about his size walked up next to him. He could smell it was a woman, he was a little glad it wasn't that young kid.

"Good morning," Rukia said brightly smiling at Hiei but he didn't turn to look at her. He may be a lot like Hitsugaya but he was defiantly way colder. She grimaced and he finally turned to look at her and she quickly smiled.

"You don't seem to be as annoying as the rest of them," he said sharply and her smile faded.

"I'm not annoying," she began to argue with him but she decided it probably wasn't a very good idea.

Kyoraku had woken up and he walked past them and found a tree that was right next to the one Ikkaku was sleeping under. He whipped it out and began to relieve himself all over the place. "This feels amazing, I don't know why I have so much liquid in my gut, I haven't eaten anything in 2 days now."

Rukia could not see Kyoraku but she knew what he was doing and she knew he was right. She grabbed her own stomach and felt it doing flips all over the place. "Can you take us to get something to eat?"

"I'm hungry too don't forget about me," a sleepy Matsumoto jumped up from her spot in the dirt. "Can I come too?"

"Sure," Hiei agreed feeling his own stomach growl, he had to eat too. He turned and began to walk and Rukia, Matsumoto, and Kyoraku ran after him to find something to eat.

Yusuke lit his cigar and took a deep drag and then choked and began to cough. "What the hell?"

"You aren't supposed to inhale the smoke into your lungs," Yachiru said taking a puff of her own cigar. She could smoke with the best of them, and if Zaraki wasn't around she could drink like a man as well.

Yusuke quickly botched the idea of smoking a cigar and threw it into the fire. He could smoke a damn good cigarette, but the whole point he thought was feeling the burn in your lungs. "Anyways," he looked at Loki, "Recently Koenma was kidnapped and we were sent to arrest a man named Yamamoto. What do you know about this?"

"I can tell you that it wasn't me," Loki said casually as he blew smoke out his nose. "I can tell you that those western bastards are acting unusual lately. They've claimed there is a demon there that can surpass even Rika the horrible." Yusuke took the moment to laugh at Rika's dismay before letting Loki continue. "They are saying that if I join their forces a great reward will be given me in the form of Rika herself. But I declined how do they expect to get her back here?" He took a long blink and sucked in some cigar and opened his eyes and blew out smoke. "I don't know anything about Koenma though, damn them if they did take him though. As you know Koenma has always been considerate of us who try to live peacefully in Makai."

"So is this a clue?" Zaraki whispered looking at Yachiru who shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, what if I could offer Rika in return for your alliance?" Yusuke leaned in closer to Loki and made a very good offer.

Loki leaned in a little closer as well, if anyone could offer her it was King Urameshi, "How can I trust you?"

Yachiru couldn't believe what she was hearing; she thought Rika and Yusuke were friends. Did Yusuke realize that they wanted to kill her? She frowned and looked at Zaraki next to her and he was off in space. She shook her head, sometimes her captain was just a man.

"I can shake on it, sign a contract, anything you wish to secure this I am willing to do it," Yusuke said laughing and leaning back in his chair. He was some sort of business man he was. "You can trust me, in fact I can tell you that maybe she is already here. After this is all through I can promise that I will bring her to you."

Loki was astounded this was amazing, he figured it would take decades before him and his troops got a hold of her. He held out his hand and Yusuke shook it and the deal was made. "If not I have permission to take him in my envoy than," Loki said pointing at Zaraki, who still wasn't paying any attention.

"You can't take Kenny away from me!" Yachiru whined and Zaraki finally came back to the realm and looked at the little girl. "Kenny they want to take you away from me."

Yusuke groaned and got up and excused him and Zaraki. Zaraki followed him in the hallway and Yusuke shut the door before talking. "Alright, I have to promise to give you to this guy but you don't have to worry because our original deal won't fall through."

"Who do you think you are just giving me away like that?" Zaraki shouted at him and Yusuke had to take a step back to avoid spittle.

"Hey buddy, you won't have to I just have to say that if I don't give Rika to him he will take you. But I will give her to him, and you have no reason to worry because of the fact that I don't even know who you are really I can't promise him you," Yusuke tried to explain and Zaraki looked at him like he understood. "Okay, so lets just make a false promise on your part," he said and then he and Zaraki went back in the room and sat down.

Yusuke walked over and sat across from Loki, "Deal!"

Rika had been done being emo and decided that they should get a move on, but she couldn't decide to where they needed to go. They had been just wandering for hours now and were beginning to get into the larger brush. This part of Makai was the part where no one went unless you planned on dying. This was where all the toughest demons were from, 'Buttonhole Forest', it was called.

Rika started to fall but Ichigo quickly caught her and pulled her back up so she was standing level on the ground. She looked back and smiled at him before she turned back and tried to determine the best plan of action. She really didn't want to be in that part of the forest, but hey, maybe they could get some practice in. Ichigo really needed to experience fighting a demon and she needed some refreshing battles.

"Lets go find someone and kick their ass," She said turning to face him and he pretty much ran into her. She slipped on some mud and she grabbed his sleeve and they started to slide backwards down a steep hill. Rika started to scream and she felt her foot hit a root and she fell backwards pulling Ichigo along with her.

The whole tumble down the hill she never let go of Ichigo and he was to frazzled to grab hold of a plant. He felt the nasty mud under him and he looked over to see Rika sliding first and suddenly she stopped and he tumbled on top of her. He looked down and she was covered in mud and he figured he looked just as bad. He rolled off of her and attempted to stand up but he slipped on the mud and he fell across her abdomen and his face landed in the mud on the other side of her body.

He felt Rika wiggle out from under him and she was smart enough not to stand up. She was sitting watching him as he tried to wipe the mud from his eyes and nose with his muddy hands. Rika could feel a huge glob on her forehead and she took her forearm and wiped it away. She looked back at Ichigo who seemed to of gotten himself back under control. "That was fun," she said and he just glared at her.

Ichigo looked around and thought he heard running water, "Let's go wash off." He got on his hands and knees and began to shuffle/crawl to the noise. He felt Rika doing the same thing next to him and finally they made it to a grassy area and he stood up and turned to help her up. As he pulled her up she slipped again and fell into him and he felt himself fall backwards. He braced himself from the ground but he felt wetness, they had fallen into the hot spring that he had failed to notice.

He instantly let go of Rika and started to flail and make his way to air. He felt someone grab him and pull him up to the surface. He wiped the water out of his eyes and looked to see Rika standing next to him. Feeling embarrassed he stood up and noticed that the water wasn't very deep. It was very warm though and he was excited to take a bath, he turned to Rika who was undressing. "What are you doing?"

She turned back and looked at him questioningly, "Taking a bath?"

"Why are you taking your clothes off?" he almost shouted at her, he hated when Yoruichi did this kind of stuff to him.

"I'm not taking it all off," she laughed at him as she set her shirt on the grass next to the pool of water. "I'm wearing upper and lower underwear," she said and pointed to her bra which was white and very see-through. She began to unbutton her pants and Ichigo turned around and refused to look at her. "Oh my god, you are such a baby," she smiled throwing her pants with her shirt and swimming over to him. She swam and tried to look him in his face but he kept turning away from her.

He was a gentleman and he didn't care what anyone else thought about it, it was just who he was. When Rika was next to him he started to get really nervous, and he hoped she wouldn't touch him. Just as he feared he could feel her jugs floating against his arm and he catapulted himself away. "Please stop," he said gritting his teeth with his eyes closed.

"Ichigo, calm down," Rika said getting irritated with him, he was a man and he didn't even feel comfortable next to a girl. Her main instinct would be to try and change this but she for some odd reason didn't feel like it. She was a very flirtatious girl, and loved to mess with the nerds who couldn't stand being next to a woman afraid of shooting off in his pants. Surprisingly at this exact moment, with this guy, she felt automatically defeated. "Ichigo can you just look at me, I am under the water."

He finally opened his eyes hoping she was telling him the truth and she was, she was even far away from him. "Sorry," he said as a statement instead of apologetically.

"Whatever, baby," she said grabbing her shirt and putting it under the water to start scrubbing the dirt out of it. She didn't even want to look at him, until a few moments later he started to say something.

She looked up at him and he seemed angry, "I-I am not a baby, I am a gentlemen and I do not appreciate what you just did."

She cocked one eyebrow at him and just started blankly, "Well I would appreciate it if you would not be a gentlemen and act like some guy that I could actually trust to help me if I ever need it. You are acting like a spineless pussy and you can't even take being around a woman without shitting yourself, how are you going to fight demons?"

What was this little girl saying to him? Was she calling him spineless and weak, because he really didn't want to have this conversation with her? "I am not spineless," he shouted at her, he always liked the thrill he got when fighting with people, even if it was a shouting match.

"Prove it," she said with a stern face and he swam over and looked her in the face. "Wow, you can get up in my face, I am so proud of you." God she hated teenagers, they always thought they were the coolest people in the world. "Is that what you are going to do to a demon? Hopefully scare them with your ugly face."

He pulled away looking a little hurt, "You really think my face is that ugly?"

"No," she said quickly not sure why she even answered, she was trying to prove a point and rip this kid a new asshole. He got closer to her again and was watching her eyes, now she was starting to get nervous. Damn handsome kid, thinks he knows everything, and thinks he can just make me swoon just by looking in my eyes. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what he was trying to do. She closed her eyes and she heard him swim back away from her.

"HA, I win," he shouted at her and she opened her eyes and gave him a funny look. "You blinked."

"Oh jesus," she said taking in a deep breath and going under the water, she scrubbed her face and decided that maybe she would just stay underwater.

After a few minutes Ichigo didn't know what she was doing, but he started to get worried. He stood up and walked over to where she had gone at and he could see her just sitting under the water. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her up to air and she took a deep gasp as she emerged. "What the hell?" What was wrong was this girl? Had she just really try to commit suicide with him right there.

"What?" she looked at him defensively, she was still breathing heavily. She looked at his hands still on either of her arms. She felt strange still and her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell forwards onto Ichigo.

He looked down at her; this girl had a knack for falling on him. Almost as fast as she had passed out she had come too and she looked up at him. He made to let her go but she clung to him, he sighed and wrapped his arms back around her. Did she do it for attention, or to sucker him into holding her? Oh well, he guessed it wasn't so bad, she was kind of comfy.

**a/n: uhm... I guess that was pretty OOC sorry, Ichigo gets back to normal soon, I promise. He has a few good fights coming up in the next few chapters that I have already written.**


	14. Kurama's dream

Chapter 14: Kurama's Dream

"Look what I've got for us," a younger Rika ran into the bedroom holding a bottle of wine. She now stood in front of Kurama who looked at her like she was joking. "Come on, this will be fun."

"What if my mom comes home?" he asked her and her smile didn't fade.

"Then she will join us," she said starting to jump up and down and handing him a bottle.

"That is my moms you can't just take it," the point of view changed and Kurama was looking at his younger self in a corner. He turned around and saw that a very young Yoko was standing in front of Rika with his white hair billowing. He wondered how it seemed to be flowing like that with out any wind in the bedroom. He looked and there wasn't even a window in the room.

"Come on Kurama have some with us," Rika pleaded looking at him in the corner and now Kurama was looking at the two from his younger body.

"That is my moms she will notice it is gone," he said defensively refusing to move out of the corner of the room, Yoko was very intimidating.

"Kurama its okay really, she left it for us there was a note on it," Rika smiled and walked over to him and handed him a yellow sticky note. Kurama looked down and knew that it was Rika's hand writing. "Right there," she said pointing to where it said, 'kids I bought this for you, so you could get wasted.'

"I'll have some," Yoko said and he had wine glasses in his hand, Rika went over and filled 2 out of 3 and Yoko threw the last one on the ground and it shattered at Kurama's feet.

They both started laughing and pointing at Kurama as they drank their wine with pinkies out. "Yoko you are to cool for school," Rika said as she was all of a sudden her normal self, the one Kurama knew well. "Yoko lets go have sex."

Kurama shook himself out of the horrible night mare and held his head and moaned. Dreams were so mean, and they acted like they related to life, but they didn't not even a little bit. He sat up in his tree and looked around to see only Soi fon, Ikkaku and Hitsugaya all sleeping still. He figured that Hiei must of taken the rest earlier this morning, he closed his eyes and could sense them close by still.

He jumped out of the tree and landed swiftly on his feet and then he took out his cell and tried to call Rika again. This time she picked up but he couldn't see her, he put the phone up to his ear, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you guys? Why didn't you come to find us?" She said frantically, and Kurama was shocked that she actually wanted to be found in the first place.

"We are in the south, where are you?" he said as he heard her talking to someone around her. He heard a male voice say something back but it was muffled, he just assumed that it was Ichigo. At least he hoped Ichigo was with her, otherwise there would be more problems.

"Well we are in the west," she said drawing out the word west, "We are in buttonhole forest."

Kurama felt a pang of something in his heart, "Rika that is not buttonhole forest that's get the hell out of there forest!" He felt like he was shouting at her so he paused before continuing in his normal voice. "Just please come south, we will wait for you."

"Kurama you are so uncool," she said sharply and Kurama felt the knife dig in deeper. "I brought Ichigo here for a reason; I want him to fight demons so he knows what he is dealing with."

"Well how many have you guys fought?" He just wanted them standing next to him right now and way out of danger. If you've never fought a demon before you don't go and fight those ones, they are notorious for playing dirty and killing everything that challenges them.

"Well, none actually we have been here all day and I can't seem to find any, I don't even sense any," she said a twang of confusion in her voice. "Can you sense any in the south?"

Kurama thought about it for a minute, "Yes I feel lots of them, a lot of strong ones."

"Maybe they all are in the south," she said and she got quiet, "Kurama?"

"What?" he said as it dug in deeper, he now officially hated talking to her.

"Will you really wait for us?" she said in almost a whisper.

"Are you coming?" he asked hoping she would just stay out of their way for the rest of this, but he had a feeling he would unfortunately see her face again.

"I don't know yet," she said her voice a little louder.

"Okay well I meant we would wait today for you, we can't just camp out here in the same spot just waiting for you to make up your mind," he said getting angry, was this girl stupid?

"Jesus, yell at me more ass, no we aren't coming," she said screaming back at him. "We can do this all by ourselves, just get laid already you prick," and with that she ended the call and Kurama felt like throwing the phone at a tree.

Just as he lifted his arm to throw it started to ring again and he looked at it figuring it was Rika again but it was Hiei. He brought it back down and looked at it, then he remembered that Yusuke had Hiei's phone. He quickly picked it up and Yusuke's face bleeped on the screen. "What do you want?" Kurama said gruffly, he had forgotten all about Yusuke.

"Woah buddy," Yusuke said as his smile disappeared. "Anyways, me and that Zaraki dude came to talk to the new king of the north," he said staring blankly at Kurama.

"Whose that?" he asked not remembering there was a new king.

"King Loki," Yusuke said and Kurama's face changed a little as he looked at him. "Well I made a deal with him and now he is on our side. He promises to help us, so you tell me what you want us to do."

"That guy isn't a king," Kurama said wondering why in the world Yusuke would make a deal with him. "Do you realize who he is?"

"Yeah I know, but oh well its not like he is going to be on the front lines and see her or anything," Yusuke said shrugging, Kurama was not taking the news as good as he hoped.

"His men will! What did you promise him?" Kurama really just wanted to go back to bed, then he remembered the dream, maybe he should just die.

"Don't worry about it man," Yusuke said and then his face disappeared. Now Kurama really wanted to throw it at a tree, but instead he just dropped it in the dirt. He walked over to the fire pit which was now just ashes. Ikkaku was awake sitting next to it drawing in the dirt.

"What is our plan of action?" He asked when Kurama had settled himself down next to him.

"I don't know, when every body is awake we will go meet Hiei," he said rubbing his cheeks. He could feel that Hiei and the others had not moved and he recognized that they were at 1 of 3 diners in all of Makai. Most demons ate other demons so there wasn't much need for regular food except for the demons that saw them selves as too good to kill and eat their prey. These were mostly the stronger ones and they stayed close to these diners, like some sort of life line. Kurama looked up at Hitsugaya standing next to him; he seemed to be in a trance.

"Where did Matsumoto go?" Hitsugaya asked still looking at the ashes in the fire pit.

"She went with Hiei, but they went to get something to eat. When Soi fon wakes up," Kurama started but Soi fon was instantly next to Hitsugaya. "Okay I guess we will go then," he said standing up and helping Ikkaku.

They all silently walked the half a mile to the dinner and Kurama told them all to go inside and meet up with the others. He wasn't hungry and he just wanted to be by himself for a while. He looked off in the distance and saw the dark towering city that used to belong to his friend Yomi. He couldn't help but wonder if Yomi was caught up in all of this.

He walked over to the closest tree and sat up against it and stared at the city that looked like a black New York City. He closed his eyes and began to drift off, and the same dream came to him and this time he let it go on.

"Kurama don't listen to them," a soft voice said next to him and he looked to see Inoue standing there. "They are the losers."

"Right," he agreed nodding and looking at the other two who were merrily drinking their wine.

"You both are so ugly and stupid, you stupid red heads," Rika sneered at the 2 in the corner. She let out a loud cackle and took another big swig from the bottle.

Inoue started to cry beside him and he looked to see she was covered in bruises and was scraped up all over. "What's wrong?" He asked and turned so that they were face to face. Inoue didn't say anything but she kept crying and he wanted to comfort her, he wanted to help her.

Inoue wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and sniffed, "nothing." She looked up to Kurama and smiled a big toothy grin and her injuries began to disappear. She ran a hand through her long orange hair and started to giggle a little. "Lets go somewhere else," she said grabbing his hand and he froze.

The feeling of her hand was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt, her hand was warm, soft, slender, and kind. He followed her out of the bed room and the whole way he couldn't stop thinking about her hand. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen besides Inoue herself. All of a sudden there was a ringing noise and Inoue's face began to fade away and he came too.

He reached in his pocket and his cell phone wasn't there, but he could hear it ringing. "Looking for this?" a woman's voice above him said and he looked up to see Soi fon holding his phone out to him. "I picked it up after you dropped it," she said and he grabbed the phone and looked at the front screen to see it was Rika calling.

He hit the ignore button and Soi fon sat down next to him, and it started ringing again. Yet again he hit the ignore button and set down in the dirt next to them, he would have to just put it on silent if she didn't stop calling. "How long has she been trying to call?"

"I don't it rang and stopped about 3 times, and I came out here to find you," she said leaning against the tree letting her and Kurama's shoulders slightly touch. She hoped he wouldn't pull away or else that would mean he felt completely uncomfortable around her.

"You didn't have to do that, you could have just turned it off, you didn't even have to pick it up," he said a little grateful that she had picked it up. He felt her lean in a tad closer to him and he really didn't care, she wasn't a monster, and it was just their shoulders touching. "Did you get anything to eat?"

She shuffled her feet a little in the dirt, "Yeah there wasn't much of a selection so I just kind of ate whatever." She leaned forwards and started to play with the dirt between her legs. She started to draw shapes and she let her legs fall apart and off to the side and now her leg was grazing his. Around him she felt so playful, so seductive, so sexy, and she was loving it. She knew he was watching her with mild interest and she just wanted him to see she was a fun silly girl. "Are you not going to answer it?" She looked down at the phone which and started to ring again.

She looked at him and he scrunched his face together and answered it, "What?"

"What in the mother hell took you so long," she shouted at him.

"What do you want?" he said again very coldly.

"Jesus, I just want to talk to Yusuke," she said sharply, she was obviously annoyed at him not picking up the phone.

"He isn't with us, good-bye," he said hitting the end button and then holding it turning off the phone completely. "Sometimes I just wish she would disappear from my life forever, but its not looking like it will ever happen."

"I think you need a vacation, after all of this you should come stay in the soul society for a little while. You can go and explore the outer city and it would be so relaxing," she said smiling at him, this man was so tense she just wanted to give him a back rub. Possibly, hopefully even a full body rub with a happy ending.

**A/n: lol, this chapter was pretty stupid. I know Soi fon is out of Character but she snaps back to her normal self, she's just a girl in infatuation. Next chapter is Ichigo Vs. Chu!! It's freaking funny, it's not much of a fight but you** **will see. **


	15. Ichigo vs Chu

Chapter 15: Chu vs Ichigo

There he sat, Yamamoto, now with bulging muscles in his arms and with blue and long messy white hair atop his head. He had a scar across his forehead and he seemed younger but only a little younger. He was watching all the new coming visitors on his screen. Without looking at the huge troll of a demon he gave him the order to get a welcome party for his friends.

They had come after him, he hadn't really expected it, but they did have the spirit detectives on their side. Plus he had taken Koenma, who was basically their leader. He wanted the Soul Society to fall into Chaos, and he figured that earth would follow suit. Oh well, he was just going to have to try a little harder it seemed, it should be pretty easy.

"What do you mean you made a deal with him?" Yamamoto watched Rika shout on his screen. Yes, she was by far the greatest thing he had ever seen; he couldn't wait to finally meet her. He knew everything about her, the oldest demon, but still so young and beautiful. Discovering that she was still alive was what set this whole plan in motion, he had to meet her, he had to put an end to her.

He watched as Rika continued her phone conversation with whoever, and she started to shout again and she slammed the phone shut and put it in her pocket. She looked over to Ichigo who was laying in some grass watching the purple clouds that were in the sky. She walked over and sat down next to him and looked straight ahead. The view of the camera changed so that it was looking straight at her face. It sent excited chills down Yamamoto's back as he looked at her angry determined face.

The camera moved to Ichigo again and Yamamoto just wanted to reach his hand through the screen and kill Ichigo himself. None of his plans had gone very well, except for kidnapping Koenma. But that would change, just as soon as he gave to word to kill the other 3. He knew it would upset Ichigo; that was the point. He wanted an even one-on-one battle with the Substitute Shinigami. Right now Ichigo's spirit level and strength was far below his, but he knew strength is greatly changed depending on emotion. He hoped killing 3 of his closest friends that it would bring him up enough so they were on an even playing field.

He watched Rika lay down next to Ichigo with the back of her hand touching the back of Ichigo's. "Interesting," he said to himself as he watched Rika turn on her side and talk to Ichigo. It almost made him lose his cool, they were making a love connection, they were supposed to be there to fight, not knoodle. He watched Rika's eyes as she smiled at Ichigo and he turned on his side to look at her. He didn't want to watch this bull shit, he picked up his remote and changed over to the large group of people at the diner.

"So what do you think about your dad?" Rika asked as she looked into his golden brown eyes. She was kind of glad that her and Ichigo got to spend some time together, before she hadn't really taken the chance to get to know him.

"What do you mean?" He wondered what she was talking about, how did she know his dad?

"Um, never mind?" She said closing her eyes, had his dad erased his memory already? They were just going to go back to the Soul Society where his dad was and he would remember anyways. She sighed, Isshin was such an idiot.

"No, not never mind, how do you know my dad?" He asked picking his hand up and tapping her on the cheek.

Rika flinched from his touch and it sent shivers down her body, "I don't really; I guess I just wanted to know about your family." She opened her eyes again and he was silently laughing at her. "What?"

"You flinched so bad," he said now laughing out loud. He picked his hand back up and made to touch her face again and she flinched again, this sent him it a fit of laughter. He felt her punch him in the arm, and he was surprised how much it didn't hurt. "You punch like a wussy, is that how you fight?"

"No, you want me to punch you as hard as I can?" She said standing up and he stood up in front of her. She smiled and tightened her biceps and gave it her all as she punched him in the gut. He went flying backwards and landed on the grass about 20 ft away from her. "Not bad huh?" She called out to him but he didn't reply, "Shit." She ran over to him and knelt next to him.

He was holding his stomach and had a very pained look on his face. "I'm sorry," she said wanting to help but didn't know what to do. Suddenly his mouth curved into a smile, and he started to laugh again. He stopped laughing and sat up to look at her. "What is wrong with you creepo," she laughed at him and she sat cross legged beside him.

"Can you take my punch?" He asked and she instantly stood up and challenged him. He stood up and threw everything he had at her and his fist didn't collide with anything at all. He hadn't even seen her move, and he had quick eyes. He sensed her behind him and he turned to see her softly landing back on the ground. "Did you just jump over me?"

"Yep," she laughed and quickly speed to the left of him and he tried to hit her but she jump up and did a back flip in the air and landed in a nearby tree. He stopped to look for her, but when he looked over at the tree she was gone and he felt her and quickly looked up. He watched her as she was going to fall right on top of him, he braced himself for it.

He felt a tickling feeling on his shoulder and he looked to see a foot. He squinted his eyes and followed the foot up to see that she was standing on his shoulder. "What the hell, I can't even feel you!" He shouted at her and he watched her push off and do a flip and land on her feet and right hand in front of him. She was low to the ground so that it would have been impossible for him to try and punch her. "How in the heck?"

"Elementary my dear Ichigo," she said seeing that he no longer wanted to punch her and she stood up straight. "I'm a cat," she said and Ichigo saw her tail flicker behind her; he looked up and expected to see her ears but they weren't there. "I can use any cat ability with out having to fully transform. My tail is used for balance and I can change my weight to that of a cat so I can move faster and it helps my balance as well."

"You can change how much you can weigh? How much do you weigh as a cat?" He looked at her in disbelief, this girl was ridiculous, she had a huge dumpster full of tricks. How did she remember all of them, how did she remember to change her weight, and all the steps it took to do all of this?

"Ichigo, you don't ever ask a girl how much she weighs. But I am not a fat cat, I would consider my self very lean and fit," she said and she took off and made to jump on him.

Quickly Ichigo dodged her and was standing next to her when she had stopped. Now was his chance he swung and hit her in the arm and she didn't move. He jumped back afraid she was going to hit him back, but she hadn't even tried. She hadn't moved or flinched, she was just standing there staring out some where. He looked at her face and it registered surprise, and he looked to where she was looking to see 4 men.

"Ello, Sheila," said the one with the blue Mohawk and what appeared to be a green band aid across his nose. He stood very tall and wore tight black pants that were furry around his ankles. His chest was large and was busting out of his black and white shirt that looked like he was from the Flintstones. He crossed his arms and swung his glare over to Ichigo and you could see his blue rat tail swing out to one side. "Ello, Lass."

"Don't get to cocky Chu," a gruff voice said from one of the demons next to him. He was all green and looked like a frog. Actually all the demon's surrounding Chu looked to be frog like. They all had the same features and green skin, but they all wore different types of hair. The one that had just spoken was completely bald and had the six dots of buddah tattooed to his forehead. The frog yokai next to this one had dark green spiky hair to match his skin. One the other side of Chu stood a frog demon with long black hair in a pony tail directly on top of his head.

"Don't your little pets look cute," Rika said looking at the ugly demons with the large Australian demon.

"You know I didn't want to haf to do dis," he said in his thick accent, which was by far his best charm.

"Yeah, you working with Yamamoto too I see," She said glaring at him her eyes never wavering. "You've all made a mistake siding with this guy, I'm not afraid to kill you. In fact Jin is already dead."

"WHA? Sheila that was my buddy!" He made a sad face and he could hear the frog demons getting restless. "That won't do!"

"Too bad, you made a wrong choice. Who else is working with Yamamoto? I assume Shishiwakamaru is as well," she said and he started to laugh.

"Nah, I guess he was the only smart one, he stayed with King Loki. You know the man that wants to destroy you like a cannibal," he laughed and he could tell the demons were holding back. He gave them the signal and the three launched themselves in Rika's direction. On their way there he had told them that he wanted the personal pleasure of fighting Ichigo. Of course he was not allowed to kill him, but a good ruff up was suitable.

Before he could even turn to look at Ichigo he felt a sword in his throat. He looked to see that Ichigo had wanted to fight him as well. He swatted the sword off as if it was an insect and he got in a stance. Ichigo jumped back and took a good hard look at Chu, he didn't even have a weapon. Chu had his fists up in the air and was waiting for him to get closer.

"What do you say for a little punch on punch fight?" Chu asked and Ichigo looked unsure.

Fist to fist combat wasn't really his style, but hey, this would be a good chance to learn. He didn't want to just discard his sword so he strapped it back on his back and hoped it wouldn't put him at a disadvantage. He cracked his knuckles and got down in low and watched Chu come at him. He felt Chu's fist collide with his face and he turned his head to help lessen the blow. It felt like his jaw was broken, he was totally open and Chu upper cut him in the stomach and it took all he had not to vomit. It wasn't as bad as Rika's punch but it still hurt, he smiled knowing that Rika was way stronger than this guy.

"Come on bloke, let me show you," Chu said backing off and standing up straight. "This is normal," he bent down with one leg behind him and the other bent directly under him, "This is a fighting stance". He put one arm up near his neck with his hand in a fist and the other arm was across his stomach to protect his organs, "This is defensive stance, when you're not punching this is where your arms should always be, even when you kick you protect the front of you." He made a fast punch at the air with his upper arm, "when you punch make it fast and hard, always punch 3 inches past your' target, got it?"

"Um," he didn't know how to respond, but he got down in the same position Chu had showed him and took a quick punch at the air.

"There ya go!" Chu laughed and flew at Ichigo again and this time Ichigo blocked his punch. Chu took a step back and smiled, "Dang younglings' ya'll learn so bloody quick."

By now Rika had completely annihilated her 3 opponents and was watching the other 2 comically. She was a little disappointed that her opponents were so weak, even if you had a billion d-class demons all coming at you it doesn't make them any more stronger. It just meant that you had to do more slicing and dicing.

She watched as Ichigo finally landed a punch on Chu's face and it actually made Chu stumble backwards. "Bloody ow!" he shouted and Rika went into a silent fit of giggles, Chu was always her favorite. He was such a comedian and she always felt herself pee her pants a little when he really got going. Especially when he was drunk, which was most times, he was more than likely intoxicated that very moment.

Chu wanted to give this kid the knock out and he was ready to punch at full strength. He stopped as Ichigo ran towards him and Chu let it rip. Instead of feeling fleshy skin he felt his fist collide with something extremely hard. He opened his eyes to see that his hand had hit Ichigo's sword.

At the last moment Ichigo had seen the hit coming and he spun around so his sword would take the blow. Fortunately his quick thinking really worked and Chu's eyes began to water as he began to wail. "You broke my fist!" He screamed tears running down his face, and Ichigo heard a cackle of laughter and saw Rika. She had fallen on the ground laughing grabbing her sides.

"What the hell man!" Ichigo screamed not believing this guy, first he taught him how to fight and then he complains about a broken fist! This was all starting to get on his nerves, "Rika let's go."

"What?" Rika stopped laughing and looked at him, was he bossing her around.

"I'm tired of this shit!" He screamed and instantly Rika was in his face. "I'm taking charge and you better stay the fuck out of my way," he was tired of being a follower, that wasn't who he was, he was the leader. He didn't care if he was in a place he didn't know about he usually was anyways. He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away from the still wailing Chu. At first she refused but he used force and she quickly followed him. "This is dumb you know where to go so lets just transport there and arrest Yamamoto," he said sternly but she just looked at him dreamily. "What is wrong with you?"

"I think you should be bossy all the time," she said nonchalantly smirking at him.

"I am bossy all the time, just not recently but can we just go now?" He stared at her and she closed her eyes and Ichigo kept his open determined to see this take progress. But the next thing he knew he was standing in front of Kurama and Soi fon. "What the hell?" he screamed looking at the captain ugooling Kurama. Neither of them answered because they were both napping together. Ichigo turned to see Rika's reaction but she wasn't there, "Where the fuck?"

Finally Kurama opened his eyes and looked over at Ichigo, "How did you get here?" He asked looking around half expecting to see Rika. He became aware of a weight on his shoulder and turned his head to see the sleeping form of Soi fon on him. She must of dropped him off and left quickly, but to where?

"Rika but I don't know where she went," Ichigo said looking over to where everyone else came bounding out of the diner. "Good riddance," he mumbled and he didn't notice Kurama's suspicious look.

Kurama couldn't help but think that Ichigo really didn't mean it, he was just saying it to make him not feel jealous. Like he cared, he had well, Inoue, Soi fon, and who knows who else. He felt Soi fon lift off his shoulder as the other approached. He closed his eyes and rolled them so no one would see, he felt like leaving. He felt like just leaving all these people to do this on their own.

Hitsugaya was the last to walk out the restaurant and decided to keep his distance from the others. He could feel something strange, something he had never felt before, he wasn't to sure what it was. He felt a dark figure to his side and he looked over to see Hiei, who seemed to be glowing with a red aura. Hitsugaya was speechless, what was this, was he powering up for something. Why was he all of a sudden able to see this aura, he looked over to Kurama and saw the purple aura flowing around him as well.

Hiei was annoyed at this little kid gaping at him, with out looking at him he asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Why are glowing red around you?" He asked and Hiei slowly turned to look at him, was he not supposed to notice.

"I thought your kind were unable to sense demons," Hiei said vacantly, so Kurama had lied to him. This little man was able to not only sense him but see his spirit energy flowing around him. Quickly Hiei decided it was probably a bad idea to let it keep seeping out, he stopped the energy from flowing freely out of him.

"What happened?" Hitsugaya looked at him stunned, it had all of a sudden disappeared but he could still feel the power from Hiei. He could feel Hiei's strength and could sense that he was extremely strong. Why would a mere demon be able to posses such a great power? He didn't have time to grasp it, but he was glad that this great power was on his side. He casually moved his eyes over to Kurama who was still in the purple mist.

Hiei thought this was ridiculous and had to address this immediately, what if everyone else could sense it. What if they all felt threatened by his and Kurama's spirit energy, would they turn on them. Hiei was well aware that if they tried to fight off this lot they would eventually lose. Hiei closed his eyes and opened a connection to Kurama's mind and Kurama's thoughts calmed down and was ready to receive his message. "This kid can see and sense our energy."

"Is that why you locked it in?" Kurama's thoughts spoke back to him, they were experts at telepathy.

"You told me they couldn't sense it."

"Hiei, there is no need to take caution, we need to attract demons," Kurama smoothly convinced Hiei that it was alright. These people would not turn on them, they would help them fight the demons they were attracting. Maybe if they found out what they were doing they would have doubts, but Kurama was a mastermind. He had everything already planned out, as long as someone didn't mess up.

Angry Hiei did as told and let his power flow from him again and hopped away from Hitsugaya, the kid creeped him out. He jumped in the tree above Kurama and tried to ignore the conversation going on below. He wanted away from these people, he wanted to just leave it all up to them.

"You fought some australian guy?" Some said and it caught Hiei's ears, Chu was no longer on their side. Who was behind all of this, he had a feeling it was someone he knew. He looked up in the sky as he felt them approach, sent from however, it was who him and Kurama were trying to attract.

The seven demon's crashed in to the ground as they flew in, and everyone turned to look at them. Nii, Neku, Namko, Nirea, Najaki, Nohou, and Nerasou; the seven dog guardians of the south. They all had long black hair pulled back in a bow, each bow had a different color. Each had different color slashes on their cheeks under their eyes, but they all had the same piercing golden eyes. Each of them had the same exact features as their brother, the only way to tell them apart was the colors.

Nii-Green, stepped forwards and bared his teeth at them. Nirea-Orange, drew his sword and got into a fighting stance. Nerasou-Red, closed his eyes in annoyance, he hated his brothers. Najaki-Blue, smiled evilly as he pulled his hand out of his pocket and let his fingers stretch. Neku-Black, looked unsure over at his brothers, he hated fighting and hated how they always managed to drag him along in their escapades. Namko-Brown, his eyes glaring agitatedly at Ichigo; orange hair what a stupid color. Nohou-White, stepped forward and spoke, "Welcome to Makai Captains and Lieutenants of the Soul Society. We would like to show you how things work when intruders enter our territory," he said flicking his wrist and they all charged at someone.

Shunsui had to think quickly as the Red blur charged at him and he drew his swords and let the thin blades clash against Nerasou's scythe. His sword was not meant for this type of battle, he pushed off and Nerasou flew backwards a little ways. "Blow Katen Kyōkotsu," he shouted as leaves and petals began to swirl around them. Nerasou was to busy focusing on his balance and didn't see the first attack coming. He looked up just in time to see the leaves rushing at him and he felt them slice through him all over his body.

**A/n: KYORAKU NOOOO!! lmao I love Chu he's friggin the funniest character on YYH. Well I'm pretty sure people are losing interest in this story because I didn't get any reviews last chapter. But just so you all now Rika will be out of the picture for quite a few chapters now, and Ichigo has finally returned to normal. And Kurama will never love another woman even if his life depended on it, so keep that in mind. **


	16. The Seven Dog Demon Brothers

Chapter 16: The seven dog demon brothers

"I hate orange," the brown clothed demon known as Namko screamed as he made his way to Ichigo. Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu and prepared for a clash but it never came. He looked to see his opponent standing in front of him with a pole. Namko serious eyes felt like they were bearing down into Ichigo's soul.

"Your going to fight me with a stick?" Ichigo looked at the man questionly and Namko just smiled at him. Suddenly lightening shot out of the end of the staff and struck Ichigo right in the chest. Ichigo was pushed backwards and then regained his footing letting his sword absorb the rest of the attack. "Getsuga Tensho!" He screamed blasting an attack of his own.

"Ryuuchou Raikou!" Namko screamed and another blast of lightning emerged to meet and block the full force of Ichigo's blast. Namko felt the stinging feeling as a blue crescent blew past his Raikou and hit him in the stomach. He dodged it just in time but was still scraped as he was moving out of the way.

"Growl Haineko!" Matsumoto screamed as she faced her opponent Neku the Black. He had the same weapon as his brother Namko, but it had a different ability. Pieces of ash made their way to Neku but he began to spin his stick.

"Gachan Ikazuchi!" He shouted and a loud thundering blast forced the ash to be pushed back and Matsumoto had to cover her ears at the noise. The boom faded and to Matsumoto it sounded exactly like the sound thunder made. Did this guy control the thunder?

She uncovered her ears and looked at dog demon in front of her; did demons have the ability to control nature? No it was impossible, it was his weapon, it had the same ability but it didn't mean it was real thunder. She watched as he began to swing the staff again and the boisterous thunder crashed again. She covered her ears and she could feel the vibrations against her skin, like little bb's digging into her flesh.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya screamed as he watched the girl fall to the ground in a heap. He started for her but was pulled back by someone. He turned to see the demon all in white holding on to his arm.

"Don't go running away from me!" Nohou sneered as he let go of Hitsugaya's arm and he turned to face the demon. "Do you care for that woman's safety for a reason?" He scoffed and as he saw Hitsugaya was watching Matsumoto's crumpled from in the distance.

"Ichigo, watch Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya screamed over at Ichigo who was only a few feet away in his own fight.

"What the hell, I'm a little busy," He said as he dodged the lightning blast. Sighing he flash stepped to Matsumoto and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?" He said ignoring everything else around them.

"Yes," Matsumoto said as Ichigo helped her to her feet and she grasped her sword tighter in her fist. Her damn Zanpakuto was so lazy, it was almost worthless.

"Well look at this," Namko screamed at them as thunder died down and he looked over at his brother. "Shall we show them what happens when it is pieced together?"

"Go right ahead brother," Neku said as flashes of black and brown light clashed at each other.

Ichigo had been watching what had been going on in the air above and hadn't even seen his and Matsumoto's challenger combine. When he looked back down he was in for a big surprise. A new man who was half black and half brown stood in front of them, his long hair blonde floating in the wind behind him. He stood holding a longer pole, in the middle of the pole a spike protruded. The new enemy started to swirl the stick and the thundering noise began to grow from soft to loud slowly.

Ichigo pushed Matsumoto behind him as the pulled his sword in front of them ready to deflect anything. A black lightning bolt shot out of the spike and hit Zangetsu's blade forcing the blast straight in the sky.

Hitsugaya was pulled back into his own fight when a blast of wind rushed past him, he saw a metal disc with spikes surrounding it. It flew back to Nohou and he caught it and placed it on his arm as if it was shield. This guy used a shield as a weapon? Hitsugaya pulled out his sword spewing cold air all around him and his competitor

Rukia was confused as she felt the cold air but she had yet to release her zanpakuto on Najaki. His black eyes with the blue slits under were very intimidating but he had yet to fire anything at her. In her moment of distraction she felt something stab in her shoulder. She looked to see what appeared to be a nail piercing straight through her front and out the back of her shoulder. Najaki had the ability to grow his nails but only for a short distance, and Rukia was now face to face with the demon.

Rukia heard Ichigo's scream her name but the sound of thunder blocked it out. She felt the nail being pulled out of her and the blood gurgled up and out her mouth. A warmness surrounded her as she started to fall backwards. But she was caught by someone strong, she was trying really hard not to lose conscience. Looking up she saw Hiei blocking Najaki's hand with his sword.

Rukia's widened as she watched his nails grow long and cut Hiei across the face, but he rapidly dodged the rest of the fingers. He sped over to a tree and told her to stay there, but she couldn't just watch. There had been too many fights where she had gotten injured and had to let people fight for her. There was the time she was condemned and Ichigo had to come and save her, because even her own brother wouldn't. There was when she fought the Bountu and shamelessly ran away from her until help arrived. The fight with Grimmjaw in which she was injured and Ichigo came to her rescue. The fight with Espada numero 9, she had successfully defeated him, but was to injured to continue on her own.

No this time Hiei would not be fighting for her, he could help her, but she wasn't going to sit on the side lines just because she as injured. She stood up and released her sword and sent an ice spike flying right at Najaki who deflected it with his hand and then quickly dodged Hiei's sword.

Najaki decided to up the stakes and began to follow Hiei's every step; he was just as fast and now was the time to show him. He watched Hiei's face as he kept pace with him, Hiei at first seemed surprised but then his face no longer registered anything.

Ikkaku was fiercefully dodging his opponent's attacks, as Nii of the green shot poison from his jug. It looked like a butternut squash but it was hard and had a lot of poison and power in it. Nii shot another ball of green poison and Ikkaku just barely dodged it. He had his arm over his nose and mouth so the fumes of the poison didn't get to him. He moved to release his sword and was slammed in the stomach with a poison ball that swiftly made its way into Ikkaku's system. He fell to his knees and began to cough thinking that someone it would help his now burning lungs.

Kurama pushed Soi fon behind him as Nirea the orange shot his sword like a spear towards them. When it didn't hit either person he pulled back on the chain it was attached to and caught it in his hand. Suddenly Soi fon was in front of Kurama with her shirt off and sword in released form. Soi fon was able to touch Nirea with her finger and a black butterfly appeared on his arm. Soi fon hit him again in the chest, she swiped at him again but he dodged it.

"What the hell is this?" Nirea screamed at her looking his marks, "You gave me a tattoo?"

"No, if I hit you again in the same spots you will die instantly," She sneered as she ran at him again. He darted around her and avoided the attack but he felt her jab at his back. She tried again and again but couldn't hit him in the same spots, some how she had to hold him. She gritted her teeth together trying to think of a way, and she became aware of Kurama watching with mild interest.

"Would you like some help?" He said as his arms were crossed and he was just standing. Soi fon gave him a questioning look and Kurama smirked as he grabbed a seed out of his hair. He threw it at Nirea's feet and instantly a plant started to grow. In a split second the plant shot up and wrapped its vines around Nirea so he couldn't move. "Now I suggest you just stay still, if you move the plant's poison will just spread faster."

Kurama nodded to Soi fon and she calmly walked up to Nirea and touched the middle of one of the butterflies. Nirea's head instantly dropped and a large flower off the vine bloomed and then inhaled Nirea's body.

Hitsugaya was finally able to freeze his challenger's disc and it fell to the ground in a heavy thump before shattering.

"Furisubaiko!" Nohou muttered giving a silent prayer to his fallen weapon. They had had some good years together him and his Furisubaiko. A coldness started at his legs and he looked down to see ice spreading hastily up his body until it reached his head. Suddenly all his thoughts stopped as his body died and he shattered just as his weapon had before him.

Hitsugaya flash stepped to the coughing Ikkaku, "Are you going to be okay?" He asked as Ikkaku finally finding some inner strength stood up and nodded. Hitsugaya had to admit, this man was strong and had very strong will power. Ikkaku spit out some blood and drew his sword as Hitsugaya blocked a shot of Nii's green ball. Ikkaku released Hozukuimaru, and then screamed bankai as his weapons grew into 2 large rounded axe like things.

Ikkaku told Hitsugaya to get out of the way and then he charged Nii and was able to slash him across the chest causing Nii to fall instantly. Nii fell to the ground dropping his poison pot only a few feet away from him. A buzzing noise erupted from the pot and Nii's entire body was sucked into it. "Weird," Ikkaku laughed as he walked up and kicked the pot and it crashed into a tree trunk and broke into pieces.

Kyoraku was feverously letting his attacks hit Nerasou hit after hit but Nerasou was unfazed. "What the hell man," Kyoraku whined as he realized nothing was happening. He closed his eyes and then felt something hit the right side of his collar bone. He clutched it with his left hand and fell to his knees, he'd been hit. He dropped both of his swords and opened his eyes to see Nerasou walking closer to him. "Bankai!" Kyoraku screamed and his swords rose up and crossed in front of him as if they were floating in the air. The swords seemed to hook together and then a flower bloomed around it and it became a pink flower. "Spread!" he screamed and billion's of pollen spores shot straight into Nerasou's face who was only a foot away from it.

He fell back grabbing his face, his face and eye's burned, it was as if someone threw sake in his eyes. He hit the ground and images began to flash in front of him, and he felt like in was falling down an endless pit. Images of him and his brother's hard and painful life were before him as he fell backwards. Pictures of Nohou beating him and screaming at him to shape up. Nerasou couldn't take it any longer this life was over now, he was just as strong as his brothers, they couldn't abuse him any longer. He began to rip at his stinging eyes and he felt as if he was coming to the end of the hole. The walls around him began to shrink as his feet and head grazed against the walls. Then he was gone, his body landed backwards on the spikes shaped as flowers at the end.

Shunsui got off his knees and walked over to Nerasou and looked down at his dead body, he had died a mental death and his soul had then followed. Frowning he pulled out a bottle of sake from his pocket and pored it on his body, "A drink for my homey."

Rukia shot a road of ice that made almost like a ski jump and Hiei started to think quickly. He appeared at the bottom of the jump and then quickly at the top and he looked down to see Najaki at the bottom. He jumped off and tried to maintain balance as he ran and slid down the ice. He pulled his sword in front of him and pierced Najaki right in the heart as they collided. Hiei let go of the sword and flew through the sky and turned so his feet hit the tree first and he pushed off before landing on the ground.

Rukia ran up to Najaki seeing he was still alive she hesitated looking at the dog demon, was it necessary to kill him? "What are you waiting for woman!" she heard Hiei yell and she shot kido blue flame directly at his face. Hiei walked up beside her and looked at her handy work, "You never let a demon live, if they attack you for no reason you kill him and that's that."

Rukia nodded still looking at the lifeless figure of Najaki, he was kind of handsome. Well he wasn't handsome anymore because his face had been blown off. Rukia couldn't help but think why it was always essential to kill a demon, were some not nice? Kurama, Hiei, and Rika had seemed nice enough. Were weak demons unable to think for themselves? Were they just pawns in an upper level demon's plans to destruction, chaos, and mayhem? What if Rika had been stringing them along from the beginning, she had gone off by herself and no one knew where she was.

Matsumoto's ash blasted and was blown away by the lightning, "Damn." She had to distract the enemy some how so Ichigo could get a good shot at him. She looked down and saw her largeness and a devious smile spread across her face. Quickly she pulled her shirt down and her boobs bounced out into the open. "Hey you over here!" she said as she waved.

Curiously he glanced to what the woman who was screaming something at him, and he flinched as he saw her topless. What was she doing; this was a battle. Just as he realized that it was a distraction it was too late as the Getsuga Tensho ripped threw his body and he could no longer feel the pain as death came upon him.

Ichigo looked around as everyone approached them and he looked to Matsumoto wondering how she was able to distract the enemy. She only had a large grin on her face, she was glad no one else had seen. As soon as Ichigo had released his attack she had quickly tucked herself back in her robes. "Everyone alright?" Ichigo asked assessing the damage to his friends and team mates.

"I think so," Rukia said calmly looking at Kyoraku who was bleeding from his wound. She motioned him closer to her and she began to heal him.

Ikkaku started to cough and everyone's attention pulled to him. He had been poisoned and it was still affecting him. Kurama walked closer to him and stopped in front of him with his hands in his pockets. Ikkaku looked up at him and froze as Kurama's eyes were staring straight at him.

"This may hurt, but it will help," Kurama spoke softly before swiftly under cutting Ikkaku straight in the gut and Ikkaku stumbled backwards and then spat out a bunch of green muck. "All better," Kurama said placing his hand back in his pocket and looking around at the others. "I see none of you had barely any problems fighting the demons. Of course they were of a lower class, but at least you know how ruthless and dirty they fight. As the ranks go up they have more abilities, weapons, agility, strength, spirit power, cleverness, and brutality. But I have faith that you will all do fine, so shall we rest for the day and they continue into their strong hold?"

Everyone agreed that rest was what they needed and they found a clearing to make camp. They drew strings to see who would stay up first and they decided each person would take watch for an hour and 15 minutes each. Kurama agreed to go first as he was the least tired, and he made his place sitting in front of the fire. It was just another day, another fight, another conflict, and a billion new worries.

**A/n: I'm not going to lie; it took me 2 days to write this, I mean its five pages of pure fighting! I'm very proud of myself, and I know those demons all just sort of fell all at once, but they are weak! Seireitei 1 vs. Enemies 0!!**


	17. The Prisoners

Chapter 17

The next morning Hiei decided he was going to try and find something or find anything. Soi fon and Ikkaku decided that they wanted to go with him and that they would be able to keep up with the little guy. They were pretty close as they stayed behind Hiei but only by about 2 feet as they ran through the desert towards the black city ahead of them.

Back at camp Kurama's cell phone started to go off and he looked at the screen and saw Yusuke was calling. He hit ignore and put it back in his pocket, he had a feeling that Rika was with Yusuke. She always ran to him, like an idiot or something, Yusuke was with Loki! He waited a few seconds and expected the phone to go off again but it didn't, relieved he jumped out of his tree and joined the group on the ground.

Rukia and Matsumoto were trying to convince Ichigo that he had gotten suddenly very strong in just a matter of days. Ichigo was denying this; he had only fought Chu; before the dog demons; and hadn't been very good at it. Rukia had seemed to notice some difference in him as he explained his fight with Chu.

Kurama decided he didn't want to hear it and wandered over to the fire and sat down, he hated just sitting around. He heard Ichigo say Rika's name and he began to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You really believe she is that strong?" Matsumoto squealed looking over at her Captain and Kyoraku who had joined them moments earlier.

"She says she's been alive since the beginning and she can't even remember being a little kid," Ichigo said telling them what she had told him in their private conversation. "I wish I could live that long, I mean she hates it but, she is crazy!"

Kurama couldn't believe what he was hearing; Rika had never told him anything like that before. He stopped listening as Ichigo began to talk about his fight with Chu again. Kurama stood up and wandered away, he was done with this, it was up to them now. Hopefully Hiei wouldn't hate him for abandoning, no, Hiei would stay with the rest even if Kurama wasn't there.

* * *

"ZAMBIMARU!" Renji screamed at his sword but nothing happened, he had been trying everything, and none of it worked.

"Will you cut it out before you kill us!" Ishida screamed at the red haired man covered in tattoos. They had been listening to him for about 5 days now as he tried to get his sword to listen to him. "They obviously have some sort of device that makes you unable to use that thing, or else they would of taken it away from you."

"I would of liked to see them try!" Renji screamed as he ran at the bars on their cell. He was going crazy in this place; how he had been captured he couldn't even remember. "LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" He screamed trying to mush his head through the bars to look for someone to yell at.

"Renji just stay quiet for an hour okay?" Ishida looked at him his nerves wearing thin. He had been begging him constantly since they had been caught to be quiet, but nope Renji was going too crazy to calm down.

"You tricky mother fuckers, you drugged us and then took us, you couldn't even fight us like real men!" Renji screamed as he took his sword and banged it against the bars.

"Shut the hell up!" A voice in the cell next to them screamed. "I can't take it anymore, not even Botan is that annoying!"

"Who the fuck are you, think you can tell me to shut up, huh? FACE ME FOOL," Renji screamed trying to look at the man in the cell next to theirs.

A dark voice laughed and started to get closer and Renji got nervous waiting for the man to come into view. "I wouldn't try to fight that man if I was you," a large man with a huge downward curved horn on his head walked over to Renji.

"Why the fuck not?" Renji said looking at this man in the eye, he wasn't afraid of no one.

"Shura!" The voice yelled from the cell next to them.

"Why Koenma I am surprised you remember me, I was only a child last time you saw me," the man smiled at Koenma who also had his face against the bars. "Why don't I do this, Koenma instead of being in that cage alone I will put you in with your new friends." Shura took the keys out of his pocket and shook them in front of Koenma. Koenma flew backwards into his cell; he didn't want to face that crazy guy! Shura opened the door and walked in and grabbed Koenma by the arm and somehow managed to manhandle him into the other cage with out anyone escaping. Then without anything more he turned on his heel and headed out the dungeon with a big creak of the door.

Renji looked at the thin weakling in front of him, "Who are you?"

"I am Koenma!" Koenma yelled at him, he was scary but he had seen worse, this guy wasn't going to back him in a corner. He looked over at the man behind him he was wearing all white and had glasses, if anything Koenma was sure he could take that guy. He felt someone behind him and turned to see a monster of a man, it took all he had not to let his jaw drop. No he would not be able to take this guy, who could?

"Koenma son of Enma?" Chad said looking down at the man who seemed to be wearing a pacifier around his neck.

"Um, yes," Koenma said awestruck by this man, he didn't act like a threat but he was sure this man could kick some butt.

"I don't know who the fuck you are little man," Renji started as he raised his sword above his head.

"Renji!" Ishida jumped up but Chad was already in front of Koenma and took the hit right in his chest.

"What the fuck!" Renji screamed at Chad why was this little guy so special?

"Have you gone completely nuts! This guy has more authority than Yamamoto! You can't just swing your dull sword at him," Ishida told him as he rubbed his temples under his glasses, how does he not know that?

"Well he was caught too so who cares," Renji said trying to speak calmly watching the other 2 men protect this Koenma.

"That is not my fault!" Koenma protested as stomped his foot to the floor.

"Um," They all looked at him, was he throwing a temper tantrum? Just them the dungeon doors creaked open causing Renji and Koenma flew to the bars to see what was happening. Slowly Ishida and Chad joined them as they tried to see who was entering. After a few moments a small figure with a bag over their head walked in front of them and Shura held tightly to the captured mans arms as they passed.

"New friend for you all, but this one has to have their own cage," Shura stopped and looked at the four men.

Ishida's attention was completely focused on the mysterious person as they turned their head and seemed to catch Ishida's eyes. Even though the head was covered Ishida swore that the person was looking directly at him. Ishida looked to each side to see if anyone was paying any attention to them. He wanted to say something, to mouth something, but nothing came to him. He felt completely hopeless, when, 'just stay out of my way,' a voice came into his head.

Ishida tilted his head and eyed the figure more closely as they sharply turned their head away from them. Did that person just talk to him through his thoughts? Shura pushed on it's arms and it continued to walk all the way to the far cell which was about 8 cells. Ishida heard the voice repeat in his mind, 'just stay out of my way,' just who was their new prisoner. The others around him walked back away from the bars and sat around the cell but Ishida stood and watched as Shura left the dungeon for the second time that day. As he watched Shura pass he noticed a small smile on his face and Ishida wanted to ask him who that person was, but in the end he hadn't.

**A/n: So this is the last chapter unless i actually get tons of people telling me to continue. This story kind of really started to suck, i had like 500 people read the second chapter and only 44 read the last one, so sorry if you actually liked this piece of shit. Lol, I really did like writing this chapter though, like the jail part!**


	18. Yamamoto vs Hiei?

Chapter 18: Yamamoto vs Hiei?

Soi fon was looking out at the huge city in front of them searching for Yamamoto's spiritual pressure that she could feel. Where was he? She felt bad about the whole thing but what were they going to do, he broke the rules. After 4 hours of look out she was starting to get very tired and she decided to lay her head down on the branch below her and take a little nap. Before closing her eyes she looked over at Ikkaku who was snoring on the branch next to her. Yes, it would be alright to sleep.

Hiei looked up at the 2 shinigami in the tree above him as he began to hear simultaneous snoring. "Hn," he said as he looked back out at the black city, but that wasn't what he saw. In front of him stood some crazy looking old man with long blue hair and bulging bisceps. Hiei looked around; yes this man had come alone.

"Do you know who I am?" Yamamoto said carefully looking Hiei directly in the eyes. Everyone had told him that this little man in front of him was second in power to Rika, well of course he wanted to test it. Now that he already had Rika how much harder would her second be to destroy?

"The bad guy?" Hiei asked more of a question not really sure who this crazy old geezer was.

"Well I wouldn't say bad," Yamamoto said as he lifted his staff up and held it with both hands in front of him. "Ryūjin Jakka, reduce the whole of creation to smoldering ashes!" He shouted and blast of fire shot at Hiei who quickly dodged the flame. The ball of flame traveled up and seemed to engulf the two sleeping in the tree.

"Um," Hiei looked up at the mass of fire that seemed to sit in the tree, "Shit." He spit as watched the fire orb, that was one massive attack. He gritted his teeth as he drew his sword and ran at the man and barely slashing him on the arm.

Yamamoto didn't really expect this little man to be so angry as he tossed him to the side and looked at his bleeding arm. He had to be careful with this guy he may look like Hitsugaya but he definitely was nothing like him in battle. He tightened his grip on his sword and a blast of energy surrounded the entire area.

Hiei had a hard time keeping his eyes open as he felt his headband burn off his forehead to reveal a closed Jagan eye. That old guy was doing this on purpose he had known of Hiei's Jagan eye some how and wanted to see it. "Fine," Hiei mumbled as he let the eye on his forehead open and his energy began blast and fight back Yamamoto's. It was blue aura verses Yamamoto's red fire as it battled to be the surround the most landscape.

"Interesting," Yamamoto sneered to himself as he let some of his energy fall back before he released close to everything he had. This was now a battle of spirit pressure and Yamamoto would be damned if he couldn't get this demon to fall to his knees. There was no way…he stopped as he felt his opponent release more energy and it was making Yamamoto begin to feel off balance. "WHA?" He shouted as he watched what appeared to be a dragon appear behind Hiei.

The dragon quickly rose higher and higher in the sky and the higher it rose the more Yamamoto felt himself being pushed back. It was as if this dragon was releasing more energy into Hiei as it grew. Then suddenly Hiei's blue flames seemed to back off and flow up to the dragon which seemed to absorb it. Yamamoto quickly looked at Hiei's face which held a gigantic smirk upon it.

Releasing his hold on his prisoners in the flame cage he shoved his sword back into his staff and vanished. Hiei's smirk stayed on his face as he let the dragon slowly disappear and all of Hiei's energy return to him.

"He ran?" Soi fon said as she jumped out of the tree with the others and ran over to him.

"No he only came to size me up, he didn't come to fight," Hiei said as he closed all 3 of his eyes and sighed. There was no way that he was stronger than that guy, he was just toying with him. He reached up and covered his closed Jagan eye with his hand as he tore a piece of fabric from his cloak with the other. He tied the torn fabric around his head before he even tried to look at the people around him. "So Kurama couldn't take it," he said silently to himself.

**A/n: Alright I wanted to stop this story but then I noticed its been added to 2 different C2's so thank you very much and I'm going to try and wrap this up in about 3 or 4 more chapters or maybe like 1 long chapter? That could work now that I think about it...review? flame if you want!! **


End file.
